Full Moon
by ReadingDreams
Summary: Bella's cousin, Kat Swan is moving in with her Dad. Life for Kat has began to experience more changes than ever before.
1. Chapter 1

_****This is not a new chapter. This is a revised Chapter 1. I had forgotten that I had given Kat's Mom a name but I later did not like it so I had to go back and change the name in this chapter. I apologize to anyone if this caused any confusing issues. The rest of the chapter is still the same.****_

_**____________________________________**_

"Uncle Charlie"

The words still echoed in my head as a prepared to board the plane that was going to take me to my new home for unknown time.

"_You'll be living with your Uncle Charlie for awhile." _

Still unable to sleep and fight with the temptation of running away, I began to realize that either way my destination was going to be Forks, Washington. The argument between my Mother and I didn't end to well, at least for my own sake. She won it out, and I was left feeling defeated and drained.

My Mother made her announcements about my life with Uncle Charlie around the time of my planning to spend a Spring break vacation a way with my only 2 friends in my life. The planning was coming to a good start. Mother had agreed at first as long as I promised separate rooms and no staying up late, more so that she even called the hotel manager to tell him to keep an eye on me. I felt like such a child having to live these endless rules. Although they have let up over the last few years, they still held me hostage to my own life.

My mother, Cheryl raised me on her own. She enforced endless rules as she has said it was for the best and to keep me alive. The rules didn't allow me to have very many friends, except for Alexis and Mary-Jane. We've been the 3 musketeers, as Alexis calls us since I was in 5th grade. They were very understanding and never questioned my reasons for not staying out later or having a sleepover. My father slipped out of the picture just after I turned 5 years old. I haven't seen or heard from him since. My Mother tried to tell me that he became selfish and wanted to allow my life to be unsupervised that she had no choice to make him leave before his antics became an influence to me. Apparently as a child I looked a great deal up to him. Sadly, since then much of my childhood would not be remembered. I suffered from amnesia when I was 8 years old. A group of kids from my neighborhood were playing a long side some big huge rocks and jumping off of them into some water. The game looked fun. My Mother endlessly fought against my ignorance, warning me not to jump. After being angry with her for making me come home early from Selina's birthday party I ignored her pleads and jumped. The way I landed was remarkable. I didn't have a scratch on me, nor any broken bones, but apparently I became a freak of nature to my audience and one little boy whacked me on my head, knocking me out. I woke up a week later in the hospital, not remembering much. Shortly after nightmares plagued my mind. It became more and more difficult to sleep. Often times I didn't sleep at all but I never once felt worn out and exhausted. Mother didn't seem too worried over my issues.

Being forced to board the plane to Seattle was difficult although I was sort of looking forward to the freedom from my Mother's clutches. Somehow she managed to still send a message to me reminding me of a small task I was to accomplish before her visit in July. I sighed, gave her a quick hug and boarded my plane, taking one last glance outside the window looking down at the dots; I came to realize my life is never going to be the same, ever.

The idea of living with Uncle Charlie was going to be interesting. Apparently my cousin Bella, who is close to the same age as I am had gotten married and is currently living just a few miles north of Forks with her husband, child and family. Details were never shared with me but at the same time I never shared much interest in them. Uncle Charlie also no longer lived in the house that I have in my memories. He moved to a reservation land called La Push living with his new wife, Sue Clearwater and her children, Seth and Leah.

I only spoke to Sue for a short period when I called to give her details of my flight. She was able to tell me a bit about the reservation and where my room was. Luckily I am able to get my own room despite how small the house was. She asked that I followed some rules they had but other than that I was free to come and go as long as I told them where I was going. Surprisingly she and my uncle did not tell me I had to be home before late. I had no curfew. That idea placed a small smile on my face away from the view of my Mother.

2 hours later my plane touched down in my new home area. Getting off the plane I quickly found my Uncle and his wife, Sue. They were not hard to spot thankfully. Charlie had sent me a picture from his wedding with my new family in it. He looked genuinely happy, more so than I saw him when my Aunt Renee had left him many years ago. I also noticed the kids in the background along with Bella and her new husband. In the letter included they described how life was for them during the time, which I could say was a happy time.

I walked up to my Uncle giving him and Sue a smile.

"Welcome to Forks Kat." Charlie spoke giving me a smile. I gave a smile back.

"Thank you" I replied.

"Are there anything else that you need dear?" Sue asked quietly. I shook my head. I only bought along 2 bags. Most of my possessions had to stay home. But I was glad to have my laptop and Ipod with me.

"No. This is it." I said pointing to the two bags that the attendants bought out.

Without much else said, bags were picked up and we were on our way.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Drive**

The drive to the reservation was a bit lagging. The town of Forks, Washington certainly showed a small area of everyone knowing everyone; privacy was vacant in this town. The rain certainly didn't stop many from going about their daily lives – shopping, cruising around. I certainly felt my time here was going to be the talk of town, more so than Bella's life, or from what I've learned and have heard.

Looking out the window of Charlie's cruiser, it definitely didn't catch very many eyes, which to say the least I was thankful. Sue tried to start up conversations, telling me about life on the reservation and about her children, Leah and Seth. Charlie placed small smiles on particular memories that Sue had mentioned, Charlie's first attempt at cooking for the family, sharing fond moments with Seth about Hunting and Fishing, and Leah's oblivious attitude to Charlie's authority as her Step-Dad. Life was blissful for the both of them, and yet I sat in the back knowing my life would probably damper theirs in more ways than they knew.

I kept my attention focused on the surroundings of this small town; noticing several stores to shop at. Finding spots to be alone, which thankfully this small town was surrounded by masses of forests; providing small places to escape the chaos of life.

"There is a bookstore that Bella loves to shop at just around the corner from here." Charlie spoke as he pointed to the small shack just ahead. I looked out the window to see the small shack just sitting there with the sign saying, "Reading Store". How original that they couldn't seem to come up with a better title for the shop? Maybe people would miss it. I saw his eyes glazing towards me from the rearview mirror. I gave him a small smile and a nod to show that my interest of his tour was still there.

Throughout the rest of the ride, Charlie and Sue continue their suggestive locations and ideas to do in the town, however my attention became less provided, and I was beginning to get bored.

"Over there on 4th street is a small club that a lot of kids go to late at night. The place closes at 2 am I believe." Sue said as she pointed out a small building to the right of us. The building was visible, marking the words "Club Forrest" on the side in bold red and black letters. There were people entering and exiting the small building, looking quite happy and joy from their visit there.

"You might want to check it out tonight. Some of the boys from the reservation go there. It's really safe, in fact I know the owner." Charlie said happily as if he was proud of himself for knowing the owner.

I sat in the back watching the building as it disappeared behind us.

"Maybe I will if that is okay with the two of you. I know I just got here, but I really do not want to spend any of my time sitting around the house and meeting people all day." I said as I noticed we were finally coming to our final destination – La Push.

"Don't worry. I made sure that we were left alone for the weekend, however they would only agree to that as long as I made the promise that everyone got the chance to meet you. After all, the reservation is family." Sue explained. "Monday will be the bonfire night; you will have to be there, no excuses."

"Sure. No problem. I will make sure I will be around then." I said in agreement to Sue's stern attitude.

"Thank you dear."

Glancing in the side mirror I can see the smile that my response had given Sue. She didn't seem like the type to place her authority on me like she was my Mother, and that pleased me. I have a feeling we would get along just fine.

Going up the muddy road provided much difficulty for the cruiser, but Charlie's determination to make it home proved to be easy for him. I looked around the area. Homes were scattered around, only with a few yards that split them apart. It was spacious and had a lot of running around land with them. Some of the homes had additions like a garage that kept small, old cars inside. Others had added additions for the much needed space for them. Coming from a big city, being in this small area was alright with me. Few minutes later we come upon a small home that looked like it had added more than a garage to it. It was a little bigger than the other homes around here. A small area to the side was still unfinished but from the looks of it, it was going to be an extra room.

"Well, here's home." Charlie stated as a matter of fact. "It's not a big fancy home like you have in San Diego, but nonetheless it keeps us dry.

"It looks good Charlie. I'm not really big on space any how." I said as I got my bags from the trunk.

"That small area to the side was going to be your room. But your Mother made the arrangements sooner than I anticipated. It will be finished in a short time however, most of the boys around here love to build. We should have it done in about 2 months." Charlie said as he walked towards the unfinished building. He looked very proud of himself as examined the structure. I could see in his eyes that it was a good project for him to do with other boys on the reservation as well.

"Over there are cliffs that only the boys are to go. They have a pastime of jumping off the cliffs. I never want to see you over there doing what they do. And just a ways down is a trail in the woods. Let me know if you ever go in there and I will show you the markings of the trail if you'd like." Charlie explained as he pointed to the areas surrounding the homes. I just nodded looking in his guided direction.

"Well now. Let's get you settled in and get something to eat." Sue said as she slowly grabbed one of my bags from my hands. And lead the way inside my new home.


	3. Chapter 3

My New Home

As I walked into the small home the scenery of it was peaceful and very homey. The living room area looked like a typical all American family living in it. A big tan couch laid up against the back wall. A red love seat sat to the right of it accompanied by small table that sat to the left of it holding the remote to the TV and a small lamp. Two big reclining chairs were on the other side of the couch. One looked really ratty and old that it should have been thrown away ages ago and the other looked in fairly descent condition but both looked like they were once a green and blue colors. The furniture didn't have a color theme to match the almost gray looking walls. The TV sat almost to the corner of the room near the doorway to the kitchen and dining room. The TV looked to be several years old, but provided entertainment whenever needed. Near entering the room stood a coat rack that held several layers of jackets. Some looked descent, others looked to have been owned for lifetimes. A small closet laid near the doorway that didn't seem to be closed all the way. Inside the small crack I could see several items inside, I took a guess and figured they were Charlie's fishing equipment.

I glanced to my left as I continued my trek across the living. Noticing the kitchen. It was small. Appliances definitely needed to be upgraded. The stove looked to rely only by use of gas. Other appliances, though not many were simple just to get the job done. The table in the kitchen was old and only held a table to sit 4 people only, however I noticed the small tables that sat to the side. I guessed most of the time they sat in the more provided space of the living room enjoying a more typical family time of watching TV while eating.

The stairway was on the other side of the room. The banister looked like it was recently redone. All that sat there was a newly shaped wood. No paint or finishing was yet applied. There was only 1 floor to the house. I noted there were 4 rooms and a bathroom. One I guessed immediately was Charlie's and Sue's as it was the biggest and the first to be approached from my left side. I continued around still following Sue. The next room we passed was smaller than the Adults. It was decorated simple but yet had a girl's touch to the room, being Leah's, noting posters on the walls of scenery around La Push and elsewhere. Again taking small guesses about the family I figured their daughter wanted to be a traveler or at least not here.

Next to her room was the Bathroom. Nothing fancy was set up for the room. It was small but it held the important necessities, the sink with mirror, toilet and shower. Several small items were placed in the room to give it some color – a few candles, small vase of fake flowers and a shower curtain with a blue bird on it.

The third room had it's door closed with the words "Seth" written on the front.

"That's Seth's room of course. He's a very private boy these days, but yet hardly home. He's always with his best friend Jacob, and Edward." Sue spoke noticing my questioned look on my face. I just smiled and continued along the way.

The last room we approached was the smallest than the others and I guessed that it was mainly used for storage of things not needed around the house, although the room had been cleared out leaving enough space for a small table and a bed. It also had a window beside the bed looking out to the masses of trees behind the house.

"It's not much and I apologize for the room being so small for you. Like Charlie had mentioned before, they should get your room done soon." Sue said apologetically almost as she placed my bags on the bed. Turning towards me with a smile.

"It's no problem really. I'm not much of a space needed girl. I just sometimes need a place to be alone is all I ask."

Sue nodded as if she understood my needs. Slowly she went a head and exited the room giving me space and time.

"Dinner should be ready in about 20 minutes."

"Okay. And Thanks Sue. For everything."

Sue didn't say a word as she left the room closing the doors behind her. Her footsteps receded to the steps where I didn't hear them go down.

I sighed. I looked out the window towards the woods, wondering what would be out there waiting for me when I wanted to explore the areas around here searching for my get away spot. I went back to my bags pulling out items that I would need later that night to prepare for bed, and searched for items to at least make my room a bit more homey for my taste. I came across a picture of my Mother and my two best friends. Looking at them I realized my life was definitely not going to be what it was before.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner Time

Going through my bags, I continue to place several items around the room. I placed several of my books on the small shelf above my bed that I enjoy reading, "Alice in Wonderland", "Picture of Dorian Gray", and "Interpretation of Dreams". I placed the Dream Catchers I made with my friends to hang them above my bed. I had also bought my favorite blanket that my Father last gave me before he left when I was a child on my bed.

"Kat! Dinner is ready!"

Sue's voice called upstairs. As I opened my door to go downstairs the aroma of grilled steak filled my lungs causing my stomach to growl. I realized that I had not eaten anything since leaving San Diego. I walked down the stairs slowly. As I approached the dining room I heard a third voice speaking, it was a girl's voice. As I rounded the corner I saw a girl who I never met sitting at the table. She had several scars baring her arms and some of her face, but other than that she was really pretty.

"Kat, this is Emily. She lives several houses down with her husband Sam." Sue said as she placed several plates on the table.

I gave Emily a smile. She smiled back.

"I apologize for coming over like this, but my husband is around the reservation and I felt lonely." She said softly. As bad as her features were she seemed very calm and reserved.

"It's okay." I replied to her apology assuring her that it was fine. At least she didn't come with a group of people.

I sat down at the table looking at the food placed in front of me. Steak laid stacked up in the center. A small salad was placed beside it along with a several servings of mashed potatoes and corn on the cob. For drinks, a glasses of milk sat beside everyone's plates, while Charlie's area sat a bottle of beer. Shortly thereafter everyone sat down and started serving themselves. Silence played a deafen tone at the table as the sounds of chewing only played throughout the room.

"Did you get settled in alright?" Emily asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"I believe so." I answered.

Emily just nodded her head at me, "That's good. You'll love it here on the Reservation. It may not look much but everyone here is like family."

"You'll pretty much meet everyone at the bonfire." Sue said as she placed a bite of food into her mouth.

"I look forward to it." I said to her.

Charlie grabbed my attention, "Pretty much everyone that lives here will be there. You'll meet Billy, he is Jacob's Dad and my best friend, Elder Quil, Gran-father Embry, and Markus. They are the Elders around here. Of course the extended families."

"You'll really love it here at the Reservation and Forks as well. We don't have very many outside visitors come by but there is plenty to do around." Emily explained. I just nodded to keep showing her my attention to the conversation.

"_Ask her what there is to do" _a small voice spoke in my head.

"What is there to do around here?" I asked slowly, listening to the voice.

"Well let's see. We have several bonfire gatherings for the Elders of the land to share stories of our past and give some insight to our futures. At the bonfires we also sing songs of our ancestors." Emily noted off with her hands, trying to remember most of the Reservations fun activities.

"The boys also like to play a lot of games. They love to Cliff Dive off the highest cliff over on the south side." Sue stated, adding to the list Emily was naming off.

"Which I do not approve of Kat ever doing such a thing Sue. You remember what happened when Bella did it. I about had a heart attack when she told me of some of the things she did." Charlie pointed out.

_Bella cliff dived?! _I thought to myself with shock. As I remembered Bella growing up she was a very reserved quiet, accident prone girl. The girl would never do anything that crazy! Of course I never thought of Charlie ever being a liar when it came to Bella.

"Oh. I'm sorry dear. I had completely forgotten that." Sue apologized to Charlie.

"Ya know, part of it was Jacob's fault." Emily interjected. Charlie threw her a side glance and chuckled to himself.

"Well can't blame the boy you know. Bella needed company, however if I ever thought in my mind that Jacob's responsible for her actions to be an extremeness, I would have not allowed Bella's constant visitations here. That being said, I probably wouldn't have had the much needed company later with Sue." Charlie said, grabbing Sue's hand, giving her a slight smile.

"Anyways. We have ATVs that the boys fixed up and they use to ride around the forest. As well as motor bikes." Sue explained again to me listing off the activities around the Reservation.

"Also the club we mentioned on our drive here." Charlie pointed out. "Several kids from the Reservation go there pretty much on Friday and Saturday nights."

"That's a great idea. I can accompany to the club so you know how to get there. I'm suppose to meet Sam later. Why don't you come along?" Emily spoke with a bit of excitement in her voice.

"Sure. I'd love to." I replied. I was actually looking forward to going to the club. My first night of freedom and I was not about to sit around here in the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Family

The rest of dinner was just your basic chatter. About the day, the weather, tomorrows events, weekly agenda. Several questions about me were also asked. I had no problem answering them of course. Mostly were about my home, friends, education (I graduated the same year as Bella), relationships. Some of course were asked about my parents. Seeing that Charlie was my father's brother I answered what I could.

"So have you heard from Robert at all?" Charlie asked with a spark of curiosity.

I really didn't know how to answer most of his questions since my father left our family when I was 10 years old. I have kept the letters he had written me when he left. He never really gave an answer as to why he left me and my Mom, but I never pushed to ask. My Mother just simply told me that things weren't working out to well for them and he just didn't know how to be a good father. I disagreed with my Mother about that. I felt he was an awesome Dad. We took a lot of trips to the mountain areas sight seeing and just enjoying the scenery. He taught me to fish, and to identify the different animals around. My favorite animal became the Mountain Lion, just because it was my Dad's too. I looked up to him a lot. But things turned sour just before my 10th birthday. Suddenly Mom and Dad were arguing constantly. The escape to my room didn't work to well to cover their yells and screams at one another. Eventually I would go out my window and climb this big tree we had in our yard and sit there looking at the stars and moon. It became my peaceful solitary. After some time my Dad would know exactly where to find me each and every time. My Mom, Cheryl, was the enforcer while my Dad always handled with me being his little girl. I usually got away with Mom's stern demands with Dad on my side. After he left things between Mom and I didn't come out good. Suddenly she wanted me to call her Cheryl. I could no longer take trips out late at night, or spend quality time with friends, attend sleepovers. I became a locked up child with only choices of going to school or having friends over at my house but no sleepovers. It was times like those that I missed my Father deeply.

"Not since the last letter I got when I was 12 years old, almost 7 years ago." I replied.

"I see. It's a shame my Brother would abandon his family like that. I would never ever do that to Bella. I couldn't imagine my life without her. I'm very lucky she is still a part of my life to this day." He said almost sadly.

I looked at him confused. It was almost like he felt that Bella was gonna leave him for good one day.

"Well I guess living with Cheryl was difficult. Which she can be." I said to him, trying to defend my Dad was being labeled deadbeat.

Charlie just shrugged his shoulders. "How is Cheryl doing? Did she give you any indication why she suddenly decided to have you live here? All I got was that you were in trouble a lot and became difficult to handle."

I stared at him. _Trouble?! How dare she! _I thought to myself. _Great. Make me out to be the bad guy here! _

"I'm not sure. Suddenly life for her was the busiest and I guess she felt that she was ignoring me in some way. I was always by myself majority of the time at home." I said to him clearing my mind of the recent accusations.

"I see." Charlie said. He didn't seemed convinced with my answer, but sadly that was all I could think of. I never really knew what she was doing with her time a lot.

"Do you have any siblings?" Sue asked changing the tension in the room.

"No. I'm their only child. Not that I minded with being the only child. It was kinda rewarding for me in some ways." I answered. Sue just nodded with my response and never mentioned anything of it again.

"Have you thought of going to college Kat?" Charlie asked me with seriousness in his voice.

The question took me off guard some what. I never really thought of college or any other type of schooling after graduating High School.

"I am not sure about College at this point. I haven't really applied after High School and haven't thought of it for a future possibility." I answered honestly.

"Hmm. Well there is no problem with applying now. I'd hate for you to miss out on a great opportunity for your life and everything. And I'm sure Cheryl would love for you to continue with your education." Charlie stated as a matter of fact.

I just looked at him. I know I couldn't answer his statement without making any type of lame excuse as to why the College choice was definitely not in my path. And I certainly couldn't tell him that Cheryl's plans for me didn't include College.

"We'll see. At this moment College isn't an interest to me but I will stay open minded about it." I replied hoping that was a good enough answer for him.

Charlie's response back was just a small smile. A minute later Sue bought a cake to the table, and all conversation of College disappeared, thank god.

"After we finish dessert, we should get ready for the club." Emily said with a smile as she took a bite of her cake.

I nodded, smiling back. Clubbing was the thing I definitely needed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Club

After everyone finished their desserts, Emily headed home to change while I went upstairs and changed my clothes for the club. Emily had told me there was really no special dress code as long as it was appropriate. I knew my choices would be alright for the club anyhow. Most of my wardrobes consist of dark colors. Not because I am in a dark mood or down right emotional depressive person. The colors seem to blend in well for me together. After a few minutes I gathered myself in front of the mirror. I did have to say to myself that I look good. The shirt I had on was white stretched cotton, short sleeves along with my flared black jeans. My wrists bore several bracelets that I have bought over the years. My long dark brown hair was tied up in a pony tail with leather strings of white and tan tied around it. I hardly wore makeup because I don't like looking like some girl painted up ready for an audition like models on TV.

I then went downstairs, when I heard Emily's voice echoing along the walls. As I approached the small group waiting in the living I gathered a glance towards Emily. She looked really good. She was wearing a semi long black dress. It wasn't dressy like an evening gown but it was enough to get by wearing for a night in a club with a group of people. The dress bore no sleeves so I took my own guessing to say that her visible scars didn't bother her if others saw them.

"You look good Kat." Emily said to me with a happy smile.

"Thank you. So do you as well." I replied back to her.

A few short minutes later a tall man with black hair walked through the door. He had to be at least 7 foot tall. He was muscular, definitely could see that through his white button down shirt. He was also wearing khakis, and plain white sneakers that looked huge on his feet, but his feet were also big. Nothing on this guy was normal. He walked over in two big steps to Emily, pulling her into a massive gentle hug. His face lit up when he looked at me.

"Sam, this is Kat, Kat this is my soon-to-be Husband." Emily said proudly as she introduced us. Sam held out his massive hand, "Hello Kat. I heard a lot about you. I definitely can tell you are related to Bella and Charlie here."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." I grasp his hand slowly, afraid that if I moved it to fast he could break it. "Thanks, I get that a lot from people who know us well. Some say we look like sisters rather than cousins."

Charlie chuckled behind me. I looked at him to see a smile plastered on his face. Something about my statement made him lit up brightly, as if he wished that Bella and I were more closely related. Somehow I think his reaction was more to do with his actions of his brother, to at least prove himself better.

"Well shall we get going?" Sam asked after our introductions.

"Are Jared, Embry, and Seth meeting here or at the club?" Emily asked trying to look over Sam's shoulders to see if anyone followed in.

"They said they would meet us there, which they should be well on their way there, about to beat us." He said looking at the watch on his right wrist. Emily smiled and grabbed my hand leading me out the door and to Sam's truck.

I climbed in a slid to the middle as Sam helped Emily in like such a gentleman. I envied the actions the two of them shared. Somehow, and never before had I wanted that type of feelings for someone. The weather here must be causing my mood swings. Sam climbed in later. "Well let's hit the road." He said happily as he turned on the ignition and drove off onto the rocky road towards Forks.

The ride was quiet and starting to make me edgy. Emily started to sense my nervousness.

"You know Kat, you'll love this club. It's got everything. Music, food, games. It's perfect place to meet people."

"That's cool. I'm not really good at making friends. Kind of hard when you have a mother that keeps you sheltered."

"Charlie kind of mentioned that to me while we were waiting for you. It's a shame that your mother had that much hold on you." Sam said quietly hoping it didn't upset me about the conversation.

I nodded. "It's okay. My mother tends to want to have control, organization in her life. Not that I blamed her any. It was out of control for awhile. Especially after my Grandpa died; this was about 7 months ago."

"Wow. Guess something like that will throw someone over the edge a bit. Sounds like she became protective of you, afraid to lose you perhaps?"

"I guess so. I never knew him. Just that he lived in Italy and only saw me when I was 5, but I do not remember meeting him at all."

Sam just nodded and turned back to the road. Glancing out to the front of me I can see the lit up buildings and string of lights that hung above with banners talking about Forks High School's Spirit week approaching.

We came around the corner. The building came into view. You could see groups of people making their way into the entrance of the club. Colors and layers of clothing breezed by as I continued to watch everyone enter inside. I could hear the music muffled by the truck windows. The beat was deep and loud, the rhythm was endless, almost made you want to jump up and down in tempo with the sound. Emily slightly started to bob to the music, having a smile so wide she was excited and ready to release into the crowd. Finding a parking space behind the building wasn't hard. The town seemed small enough that most of the people walked.

I climbed out of the truck. The music was pumping through the walls, still muffled. I couldn't play out the words but the beat was a familiar sound. Sam walked around and threw his arm over Emily's shoulders leading her into the building, while Emily held on to my hand.

The music became louder, as we entered the building. The air was filled with numerous fumes of flower scents to the mixture of heavy cologne. Upon entering we were asked for coats and IDs. Since I just arrived into the town I never carried my current address for the bouncer, but luckily Sam was able to get me in with no problem. Sam smiled at me as we continued our way down the hall.

The main room was as big as a school gym – minus the bleachers. To the left rows of tables that held mountains of food from apples to pizza. The back table opposite of me sat rows of colored cups that seemed to disappear and reappear. The right stood a platform held up by light grey cylinder blocks. On it stood turntables, piles of records and CDs and of course the DJ who was bouncing and bobbing to the electronic sounds echoing through the room. (Think of the song, "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse featured on the Twilight soundtrack as you continue on.)

Emily and Sam walked their way over to a tall guy standing together on the other side of the room. Involuntarily, I followed Emily. The boy we met up was REALLY tall. There was no way he was a teenager. The boy was s almost as tall as Sam, but Sam still beat them by a few inches on the top.

"Embry! – This is Kat, Bella's cousin! She is the one that is staying with Charlie and family!" Sam yelled over the blasts of the music.

I gave a small wave and smile. It would have been impossible to respond with a "Hello" back.

"Hello! You look just like Bella!" Embry yelled back as he had a sly smile on his face. He was definitely trying to flirt with me.

"Thank you!" I replied loudly.

After a few moments the sound cut off; replaced with a deep guitar riff sound. I found myself tapping my foot to the beat and slowly, lightly swaying some to the song.

Embry leaned over and asked in my ear loud, "Wanna dance?" I nodded sheepishly. He grabbed my hand and led me to the middle of the dance floor. I didn't want to put my hands on him to be partnered danced, and lucky for me, he didn't press on the idea either. I began to raise my hands, while my body continued to sway along with the beat. I closed my eyes taking in the sounds, ignoring even Embry dancing beside me. Music was my escape, and I lost into, losing all thoughts in my mind. I stole glances towards Embry, showing him my interest with dancing with him was okay and continued along. Embry was a nice looking boy. Sam told me before arriving that most of the boys here were under 19 years old, but they certainly didn't look it. Embry, like the other boys I met had buzzed cut black hair, and russet colored skin. He was about 6'3" tall and slightly muscular. He had a cute sheepish smile that he glanced to me every second or so.

I continued dancing to the song. Looking around the room I looked at everyone there, and they too seemed lost in the atmosphere of the club. I glanced through the crowd. My eyes stopped at the figures standing a few feet away. I noticed nothing else in the room at that moment except for the amber colored eyes looking at me. Embry at that moment bumped into me, distracting me from the eyes I once saw. When I looked back, they were gone.

Soon Emily and Sam joined in with Embry and I and I forgot all about the eyes I saw. The music changed, from slow to upbeat. I sat out the slow romantic songs, giving the excuse that I was tired and that the upbeat tempos were more my choice.

Another fast song came on and rejoined Sam, Emily, and Embry. I was into the song as much as I was with the others. I was certainly enjoying myself, laughing and dancing along with Sam, Emily and Embry. My displeased attitude of being here vanished. I looked around the room as I continued to dance; near the entrance several other boys entered the room. Suddenly everything seemed to go in slow motion as I laid my eyes on another sight. I couldn't tear my mind a way from dark brown eyes that bore into my direction, looking into my eyes.

I couldn't look away.


	7. Chapter 7

The Night at the Club

Nothing could seem to drag me back to reality for that one split minute until Sam's voice boomed out to the doorway, "Collin, Jared, and Seth! Over here!"

The boys made their way over to where we were standing. I couldn't see through the mass of people but a girl was also accompanied with them, one of the boys had his big arm hung over her shoulders. She was a petite girl with long black hair and a smile stretched on her little face. The boy was like all the others, really tall, muscular but the only difference was his hair was long and tied back into a pony tail and it was only a medium brown. The other boy there was smaller than Embry, Jared, and Sam. He wasn't quite muscular but he looked strong, or at least getting to be that way. His hair was buzzed cut as well. The 3rd boy to join us was just as tall as Jared, about a foot or so smaller than Sam. He had a small smile on his face when he looked at me. He had dark short brown hair, slightly muscular underneath the white t-shirt he was wearing. He also had a pair of black jeans on with white tennis shoes. He kept his hands in his pocket.

"Jared, Collin, and Seth, this is Kat, Bella's cousin that is living with Charlie." Sam said as he introduced me to the boys.

Jared held out his hand, "Nice to meet you. I'm Jared, and this is my girlfriend Kim." Kim gave me a small wave while I shook Jared's hand.

"I'm Collin." The smaller boy said giving me a wave as well.

"Seth. You are living at my house." Seth said to me as he reached his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you guys as well." I said to them.

"Embry; you traitor! You were supposed to wait for us." Jared said punching Embry in the arm after the introductions was made.

"Well I got tired of waiting. But I kept hearing so much about Bella's cousin I had to beat you guys here to have that special chance of meeting the girl everyone is talking about." Embry replied rubbing his arm where Jared punched him.

_Me? I'm being talked about all over the Reservation because of being Bella's cousin? _I thought to myself with worry on my face. _There isn't anything special of me; I'm related to her and Charlie. Do these boys have nothing better to think of and do? _

_Being poplar is not bad. Enjoy it. _A small voice whispered in my head after my thoughts. _Be free, make friends._

"Well shall we go back to having fun before the night is wasted?" Emily asked grabbing Sam and pulling him back to the dance floor. Jared pulled Kim along with him to the same spot where Sam and Emily were dancing. Collin moved his way to the food tables. Leaving me standing with Seth and Embry.

"Well Kat, would you like to dance some more?" Embry asked me. I thought for a moment, but I decided to sit this out.

"Thanks Embry but I think I am going to take a break for a bit." I answered him.

"That's cool. Just promise me a dance later." He said giving me a smile wink. I nodded to him and watched him get lost into the crowd.

Seth was the only one that remained at my side. We stood in silence just looking around in the crowd.

"You want to get something to eat?" He asked pointing in the direction of the food table.

"Umm, no I think I will just get a drink." I said to him. He gave me one last look and walked to the food.

I got to the drink table and picked up water. Taking small sips I turned to watch the dancers once more. Sam and Emily were dancing away laughing, having a great time. Sue told me the two of them have been together for sometime now and she could not wait for their wedding, which is in about 5 months, being in July. Jared and Kim's relationship is going smoothly. Sue told me she suspects it won't be long before they start making plans to walk down the aisle. Majority of the dancers out there seemed to be coupled up. Often times my mind would wander and I would wonder what my life would be like if I met a guy that treated me as well as Sam did to Emily and Jared to Kim. But my thoughts also returned to those brown eyes I saw earlier. They were warm and inviting, captivating. I felt a sense of hope and calmness looking into them, even for that one short minute. I hoped silently to myself that the next time I looked in to them, there would be no interruptions.

Throughout the remainder of the night I spent most of it dancing, laughing and eating. I did give Embry the dance I promised him, as well as having a shared dance with Jared and Kim. I even danced a few times with Collin, who at first seemed very nervous and scared but later loosened up. I only danced with Seth about one time and that was because Sam dragged him out with us to dance. We didn't exchange any words while we danced; of course the music was ever so loud that it was impossible to say a word to one another.

Finally at 2am everyone was tired and ready to go home. Since Seth rode over with Jared, he decided to catch a ride with Sam, Emily, and I since they had to stop at his house for me. There wasn't any room in the cab area so Seth opted to ride in the back. The weather was cold and Seth didn't have a jacket but it didn't seem to bother him at all. The ride back was short. Once we made it back to the house, the lights were all off. I figured Charlie and Sue went to bed instead of waiting up for us. We walked in quietly. Seth remained behind me, following lightly on my trail. He walked me to my bedroom door.

"Well I hope you got settled in okay." He whispered to me.

I smiled at him, "Yeah, I think I have myself all settled in now." He smiled back at me.

"Well sleep well. Hope you had fun tonight. I'm sorry that I did not talk much as the other guys did."

"It's okay. The music was loud and it just made it impossible to even just say Hello." I said with a light chuckle.

Seth just nodded and turned away. "Goodnight." He said over his shoulder and disappeared into his room.

"Night" I whispered and closed my door. I prepared myself for bed. Removing my outfit, jewelry and put on a t-shirt with red and white flannel pants. I was about to climb into bed when I heard a small knock on the door. I figured it was either Charlie or Sue checking in on me.

I got up and opened the door. To my surprise it wasn't who I was expecting.


	8. Chapter 8

_I got up to answer the door. The knocks were impatient, which confused me. As I opened the door, half expecting Charlie or Sue instead it wasn't neither one of them. A dark figure stood before me. I could only see his eyes. The dark-yellow, reflective eyes looking at me. I took a step back._

"_Who are you?" I asked nervously. The figure didn't say a word. He continued before me reaching his massive hand out to me. I continued to back up. _

"_Who are you?!" I yelled, demanding an answer. The room became cold to me as I feared for my life. The figure's breathing was sharp and erratic. Its massive chest heaved up and down as it continued to move forward. I could see white teeth peering out from its mouth, baring it at me. Suddenly it leaped towards me. _

I sat up screaming. Cold sweat was sticking to my body. Looking around disoriented, trying to find focus before me. Thankfully I recognized where I was. Another small knock happened at the door. Still gathering my bearings I got up to answer. Thankfully I found Seth standing on the other side with a glass of water.

"Are you okay? I heard noise coming from in here. Sounds like you had a nightmare." Seth asked looking worried. I sighed, thankful to be awake and for the nice gesture.

"I did have a nightmare. I apologize if I woke up or anyone else up." I said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. I was already awake. I figured you would want something, although I'm sure it wasn't water." He said chuckling at himself looking at the glass of clear water in his hand.

I smiled at him, he was embarrassed. He was cute when he was a bit embarrassed with himself.

"No. Thank you. It would make me feel somewhat better." I said taking the glass from his hands. I walked back into my room to set the glass on the table. Looking back at Seth he looked uncomfortable standing at my door in his PJ bottoms without a shirt on. He was definitely muscular. It was really hard to not make it so obvious that I was staring at him. His small laugh broke me out of my trance.

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" I asked pointing to my bed. Seth didn't answer right a way. He looked to be lost in thought.

"Uh I really should get back to bed." He finally answered. I nodded back at him.

"I think that is best. I should try to get some sleep again. Thank you for the water." I said as I stood by the door watching him turn to his bedroom.

"Goodnight." He said as he entered his room and closed his door.

I smiled then shut the door. I was really terrified of going back to sleep in fear of my nightmare returning. It was strange to me. I haven't had that nightmare in years, not since my Dad left. I sighed and sat on the bed looking out my window. The moon wasn't shining out tonight but the sky was clear. I could hear the light sounds of the ocean clashing against the land. It seemed like a very peaceful night. I sat there looking out my window when I noticed a figure running across the yard and into the woods. It moved fast, and I couldn't make out what I saw. Being the curious girl I was I decided to see what it is. Quietly dressing into stretch pants and a long sleeve shirt with my blue hooded pullover I then gathered my shoes and crept down the stairs. Outside the air felt cool but not cold. Putting on my hood, I sprinted across the yard and into the woods, the same direction as the figure. The woods wasn't covered in the greens of its leaves since it was in the middle of March right now, although some signs of Spring seem to be creeping its way through. I tried to walk through the massive piles of crisp dead leaves in hope that whatever ran through the woods didn't spot me. The woods made the night darker, despite the bare branches. It was a bit to quiet and I started to think maybe I was running into another bad dream, but my curiosity caught the best of me. The figure I saw ran to quick across the land to be human, and it looked to big to be an animal.

I continued walking till I came to a small clearing. Big logs sat in a circled formation. My thoughts went to the boys on the Reservation, thinking maybe they carried a small club out here. No one was around but it looked to have been used recently. I sat down on one of the logs as I thought to myself what I should do. I really wanted to seek out what I saw, but it was getting much to colder and darker.

Suddenly rustling just a few feet of me spooked me.

"Who's there?" I called out, looking for any sign of movement or an answer.

I shivered to the thought of an animal coming at me. I got up and proceeded to walk away. A sudden swift movement breezed by. Quick movement my eyes couldn't make out what it was. Another sound of slow steps, crunching to the ground came closer to me. My heart beat rapidly in my chest, I was almost certain the mysterious thing out there could hear it. I looked into the trees, focusing my eyes to find what or who was out there.

"Who's there?" I called out again. Looking again I spotted a dark figure behind a large tree. "Who are you?" I asked. Looking again, a pair of reflective yellow eyes looked at me – the same eyes that occurred in my dream. I backed away, breathing erratically; hoping it wouldn't follow me. My legs wouldn't break out into a run. I fell over one of the logs. The dark creature kept coming towards me. I closed my eyes, bracing myself for its attack.

"Kat?" a quiet voice behind me called out. I opened my eyes, looking up to find Seth standing above me. Scared and shaken I stood up immediately, throwing my hands over my savior.

"What are you doing out here?" Seth asked as he kept his arms wrapped around me. I didn't answer him right away. I wanted to make sure I wasn't in a dream state anymore; I wanted to make sure he was real.

I took a few deep breaths and looked up at him. He was definitely taller than I thought. "I saw something outside. I knew it was foolish to follow it, but I got curious. How stupid of me huh?"

Seth didn't say a word. His silence made me edgy. "No. It's not stupid." He assured me. "However, coming out here alone was."

I just looked at him. Of course he was right. "You're right."

"Let's go home." He said keeping one of his arms over my shoulders as he lead me out of the woods.

"How did you find me?" I asked as we made our way through the woods.

He took a deep breath. He seemed to be searching for the right words to answer my question. "I followed you. I was still awake myself."

"Oh. I didn't wake you, did I?"

He shook his head. "No. I was still a bit worried about you." He said slowly.

"Oh." That was all I could say. No one had really ever cared of my nightmares, or the fact I had them. My Mother always made me feel they were normal, and that they would disappear if I didn't worry or dwell over them constantly.

The walk back to the house was quicker than me going into the woods. We crept back into the house quietly without stirring a bit of noise to awaken Charlie or Sue. Leading me back to my room, I turned to face Seth.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble."

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you would not do that again."

I smiled at him. He was definitely a nice guy. "I hope . . . "

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to Charlie or my Mom."

I smiled at him again, thankful that my encounter out there would be kept between the two of us.

"Goodnight." I said quietly to him.

"Goodnight." He replied as he made his way back to his room.

Before I could close my door, Seth stopped me.

"Listen, Bella and her family are having a cook out. Would you like to go?" He asked quickly.

I knew eventually I would see Bella and her family. Charlie made it seem like it would a bit longer before I did. However, I certainly couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Sure. But isn't Charlie or Sue going?" I asked.

Seth shook his head. "No. They said they have plans, but I know they didn't ask you since they promised you a quiet weekend. So would you like to go?"

"Sure." I answered. "I would love to."

A big smile appeared on Seth's face. "Great!" He said with a little bit to much excitement in his voice. I laughed at him.

"I mean great. You aren't afraid of motorbikes are you?" he said with a little less excitement.

Riding on a motorbike? I definitely never did that before. "No, I'm not."

"That's good because that is how we are getting there. You'll also get to meet Jacob, and my sister Leah."

"Okay."

"Okay. Well I will let you get some sleep and we'll be going around 3 p.m. tomorrow."

I nodded at him. "Alright, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Bike Ride

The next morning I awoke with a cloudy sky. I questioned whether today was a good time for a cookout or not, but since no one has said anything about the day cancelling, maybe there would not be any rain. I decided just to lie in bed for a bit, smelling the fumes of sausage and eggs filling the air. After about 20 minutes my stomach growled, indicating it was time for me to get my lazy butt up from bed. I stood up and stretch. My bones cracked, my muscles stretched out. It almost felt that I haven't moved in years. I noticed that I felt slightly tired, although I do not recall ever having any nightmares last night. My dream however was a bit strange.

_I found myself in the woods, dark and cool outside although the cool air didn't bother me at all. I didn't know how I got there but it felt like I needed to be there. Suddenly I could hear the sound of a thumping heart near me. I walked to the sound finding a deer standing idly in the middle of the forest. My approach towards the animal was quiet, amazingly so because I felt so big. The animal didn't stir from its spot. I continued to creep to it, listening intensively to its heart beating. My attention, my thoughts focused on nothing else but the idea of devouring the animal. The taste of its blood rested in my mind, the taste of the warmth liquid running in my mouth. Nothing distracted me, nothing fazed me, and nothing could stop me. As I continued my trek another sound rang through the air. The sound of hissing and growling echoed through the trees. I tried to ignore it, tried to pay no mind to the figures that were heading to me. The smell of the air was mixed, the smell of the deer with the smell of rough musk, and the smell of sweetness of flowers came rushing into me. The smells pushed me away, drawing my focused attention away from the animal. The animal brings its attention to the on-coming sounds pacing through the forest. Immediate of danger around it, the deer runs out of the middle of the forest and back into the mix of the trees. Angered by the actions of my visitors I waited impatiently for them to bring themselves about into view, suppressing a growl within me. I felt the presence of my untimely and inconsiderate visitors ganging near. I prepared to attack, getting into mode, ready to leap forward at first sight. I looked on. Several pairs of reflective eyes looked into my direction, another several pairs of glossy eyes bore into the same direction of where I was. Feeling the rage inside me I held nothing back as the growl erupted from my throat, showing them what the outcome of my escaped stag did to me. I felt another presence behind, gaining closer and closer to me. I broke my focus to find it. Immediately I felt the air change and felt the heavy scents charging at me. _

At that moment, my dream escaped me. Although I dreamt of nothing afterwards, several hours or so it seemed later I woke up in my room.

I shook my unpleasant dream from my mind and prepared myself for the day. I felt a little surprised. I expected Seth or someone to come and make sure I was awake, or at least okay. I threw on a dark blue long sleeved shirt with khakis pants. Slipping on my black converse shoes, I made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth and brush my hair. I passed Seth's door, finding it closed as always. I had a half attempt feeling to knock but decided against it. After all, today was his invitation.

As I continued to fix myself up I could hear the voices of Charlie and Sue downstairs in the kitchen. Speaking ever so softly, I could still make out some of their conversation below.

"Is Seth still going to the cookout at the Cullen's?" Sue asked as the sounds of clattering plates and silverware hit the table.

"I suppose so. He didn't say anything otherwise." Charlie replied to Sue's question.

"Do you think he should take Kat along? It would nice of her to see her cousin after all these years." Sue asked

I stood by the door listening in downstairs. There was a moment of silence. Why isn't Charlie answering her?

"No. I don't believe it's the best time Sue; not without me there." Charlie answered sternly.

I was shocked. _Charlie wasn't going to allow me to see Bella and her family? Why the hell not? _I thought to myself.

"Charlie. I believe it will be fine. Besides, Seth, Leah, and Jacob will be there. I doubt anything will seriously go wrong with them there." Sue stated quietly.

I finished with brushing my teeth and positioned myself closer to the banister to hear more closely to the conversation.

"Sue. Its not that I don't trust Jacob and his friends, I just feel that the timing isn't right yet and that it would be best if I was there as well."

"Charlie. I know you think of Kat as your daughter, and I feel the same way about that, especially since she really doesn't have much of a family except you and me, but she needs to be with Bella as well. You cannot hide the fact that she is –"

"Sue, please. I want to protect Kat and I am going to."

I waited to hear more of Sue's defense. What in the world is going on here? Why would they feel that it's best that Charlie accompanies me to Bella's? I decided to go ahead downstairs and wait for Seth to wake up and let him decide about me going or not. Like Sue said, Seth's friends will be there if anything bad happens. I wonder if Bella lives in a bad neighborhood. I proceeded down the stairs when I heard the door open and Seth's voice.

"Good morning Mom and Charlie. Is Kat up?" Seth asked; the sound of the chair scraping on the kitchens floor, Seth sitting in the chair across Charlie.

"Good morning son. How was your uh, run this morning?" Sue asked hesitantly.

"It was good morning. Refreshing, and relaxing. No problems on the trail." Seth answered slowly but in a happy mood. "Listen Mom, I'm taking Kat over to see Bella and her family today." Seth spoke once more while taking a bite on a piece of bread.

"Seth …" Sue began but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Seth, your Mom and I discussed this right before you walked through the door. I'm sorry to ruin a bit of your plans but Kat cannot go with you today." Charlie said flatly.

"What? Why can't she come along?" Seth asked loudly.

"I don't think it's safe right now." Charlie answered quickly.

"Oh come on Charlie. Bella's been no problem. I'm around her all the time. It's just not fair that you keep Kat from her. Bella said herself that she would love to see her cousin."

"I'm sorry Seth, but that is my answer and I'm afraid you are just going to have to listen to me."

"You're not my father!" Seth said angrily.

"Seth!" Sue yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Mom but I find it _very _unfair that Charlie keeps Kat from her family. You haven't seen her last night. She needs to be around family!"

"She is around family. Being with me, I'm her family Seth, not you!"

"Some family!"

"You bring that attitude to me one more time . . ."

Finally I had enough of the arguing and felt I needed to jump in at that point. It wasn't fair for them to be fighting over me.

"Stop it." I said sternly to Charlie and Seth, who both were on their feet with angry looks on their faces. The both of them and Sue turned to look at me. "I cannot believe the both of you fighting over me seeing my cousin!"

"Kat . . ." Charlie started to say.

I held my hand up at him to not allow him to finish his sentence.

"Look Charlie. I don't really understand the reasoning you have for keeping me from Bella and her family or the fact that you for some reason have to be there with me when seeing her. Seth is right, she is my family and I hardly have any family around except for you. I know you regard yourself as a Father figure to me and blame my Dad for leaving but you cannot replace him, nor can you become that father in my life. I haven't seen Bella in years and she and I get along great. I would have thought that you would see that. I really want to go with Seth to see her and her family. If anything goes wrong I have no doubt in my mind that Seth will bring me straight home."

After I finished talking Seth had a smile on his face. Sue looked worried but didn't say anything. I stood waiting a bit impatiently for a response from Charlie. From the look on his face he seemed to be battling with himself. Knowing probably that I am right, there really wasn't any reason to not agree with me.

Charlie sighed. "I guess you are right." He said quietly. He turned to Seth. "Any problems and I do mean _any_ you bring her straight home. He said sternly to him.

"Charlie relax, things will go well. And I promise you if anything goes wrong we'll be home in no time." Seth said happily while looking at me. I smiled at him.

"Do you want breakfast first?" Seth asked me. I nodded and took the seat next to him. As we sat around eating breakfast, no one really said anything and that was fine with me, I would have hated to get into another argument. Shortly after I helped Sue clean up the mess from breakfast in silence. A couple of the boys from the area came to the door. Charlie took that as his sign to leave, grabbing a few tools before heading outside. Seth also helped us clean up. While washing dishes, Sue kept fidgeting, as if she wanted to say something.

"Kat, I hope you don't think badly of us." Sue said quietly to me as she rinsed off a plate.

"I don't. I just don't want to cause anymore problems. I mean if there is something going on I would like to know."

Sue glanced over at Seth who just shrugged, passing a plate to Sue.

"Of course, it's just that Charlie and I have gone through a lot over the last year and we tend to get a bit overprotective, even over the little things."

"I understand, but for whatever reason I do not plan to over step any boundaries. If you do not wish for me to attend the cook out I will not go."

Sue stopped washing the dish in her hand. Seth was about to speak until Sue spoke first.

"No. You should go to the cook out. I will handle Charlie. It's just that he wants to take care of you the best way he can, just like he did with Bella."

Seth nodded at me, giving indication that he really wanted me to attend and didn't want to take no for an answer.

"Alright I will go. Just promise me that I will not be the cause of anymore arguments between you to. I saw enough of that with my mother and father."

Sue nodded at me. After that the conversation nothing was said as we continued on with cleaning up the kitchen. After things were done, Seth led me out to the garage where the motorbikes were kept.

The garage was about the size of a small shack, that really only kept the items that had no reason to be in the house. Walking in I noticed 3 motorbikes in there. One was red, another black, and the third that looked more new than the first two, silver, it was also bigger than the others. I also saw several layers of piled up trash in one of the corners, as well as worn out boxes labeled "Charlie" or "Bella" on the side. I took a quick guess that those items came from Charlie's home when he moved here. Also in the garage a refrigerator and icebox sat on the opposite side of the mess.

Seth walked over to the icebox pulling out a couple of bottles of pop, breaking off the top with his teeth and handing one to me. I looked at the bottle then at Seth, amazed that it came so easy for him to do that. Seth smiled at me sheepishly. I walked over to the silver bike.

"Are all three of these yours?" I asked admiring them.

Seth chuckled. "Well the silver one was given to me by Bella's husband, Edward. The other two were fixed up by Jake. The red one was Bella's when she wanted to learn how to ride one and the black was Jake's. They haven't ridden them in a long time and I wanted to be able to fix them up more and keep them for myself. I usually ride them around with Embry or Collin." Seth explained.

I didn't know what to say. The fact that he just told me that Bella was the owner of the red motorbike and actually rode it blows my mind. I really could not have any clearer picture of Bella being anything but dare-devil. Sometimes I wondered if their stories were true or they didn't want to continue to make Bella out as a clumsy, reserved girl that I grew up with.

I could remember back when Bella was 7 and visiting us. I took it up as a sport to swing on the tire that hung on the old giant tree in my backyard. Bella, however never approached it. Too afraid of falling, even if it was just one foot off the ground. She never came to be one to try anything different, much less adventurous. Hearing some of the extreme antics that she pulled came very hard for me to even remotely believe. I definitely had to make sure to ask her of what her life has been here in Forks. Lost in thought I took a glance over to Seth who was now leaning against the icebox watching me as much as I was to him. Nothing was said between the two of us, but it certainly didn't stop the stares we both shared with one another. A smile slowly crept upon his face, as well as mine did. It was certainly awkward with the silence but all at the same time it was kind of comforting being around him. It reminded me that the strange moments we shared at the club were behind us.

"So how did you meet Bella and her family?" I asked after a few more moments. I knew the silence had to be broken. My thoughts were becoming a little less controlled at that point.

Clearing his throat, "I met them through Jake. Jake's Dad, Billy knew Charlie for years. Bella started becoming friends with Jake shortly after moving here. Edward started dating Bella in school and we just kind of met him through her." Seth explained to me.

"I see. Is there anything wrong with Edward? I am just wondering why Charlie was hostile towards the idea of me going to the cook out without him or Sue along. Do they live in a bad neighborhood or something?"

"Well I'm sure it's just, maybe Charlie didn't want you do feel overwhelmed with meeting a lot of people since he figured you to be a quiet, keep-to-yourself type."

"I do thank him for the silence and not overwhelming me with meeting new people, but Bella is family, for that I have no problem seeing her or meeting her family."

"I figured that much, which is why I invited you. I overheard Charlie's conversation with Bella. She really wanted to see you but Charlie held ground that he didn't think it was best at this time. I spoke to Bella after that and her family and they all said they have no problem with meeting you."

I smiled at Seth. Family was obliviously a big thing for him, even through I only grew up with my Mom mainly after my father's departure. We stopped visiting Bella and Charlie around the time I became 16, so it definitely had been sometime apart.

"I hope this isn't out of the line and I apologize for asking but I overheard you saying that Charlie isn't your father, and I know he's not but what happened to your father?" I asked quietly.

Seth took a big sigh. I almost told him never mind until he spoke. "My dad died about 2 years ago from a heart attack. It took a toll on my mom but thankfully she had everyone here on the reservation and of course Charlie to help her through the rough time."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't worry about it. It was wrong of me to be that mean to Charlie. He's been great and he knows he cannot replace my father, but he was being unfair."

"I see."

"Well do you want to take a ride on one of the motorbikes before we head over to the Cullen's?" Seth asked.

"Sure I would love to."

"Do you want to ride your own or with me?"

"Let's ride one together."

Seth handed me a blue helmet, and he put on a black one. Climbing on the bike, he kicked off the stand and ushered for me to get on. I slide behind him, situating myself and then wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Better hold tight. I'm not exactly a slow driver." Seth said laughing lightly.

"Take away speed demon. I have no fear."

Through the fabric of his shirt I felt his heart rate pace up faster. Starting up the bike, it roared to life. Placing both feet up, the bike took off quick. Racing through the dirt and the rocky bumps of the road, trees breezed by as we rode up the hill and around. The reservation was big. We rode pass the school the boys attend, going by a small farm area that held a couple of cows in the pasture. Heading to the open trail, we rode into the forest. The trees were still dead of the cool weather, leaves crushed underneath the wheels. Elk and Deer that hung around in the openings scurried into the trees again. I attempted to remove my helmet. I released one arm from Seth's waist and removed the helmet, allowing the cool breeze to blow against my face. Seth took no mind to the removal of my helmet as he too removed his. Holding the helmet with one hand, I slowly removed my arm from his waist raising both arms out as if I was going to hug the wind. I closed my eyes feeling the wind brush heavily against my face as we raced into. At that moment everything felt as if it was blowing away – my father's departure, my mother's overbearing protectiveness, the strange nightmares – all vanished with in the sky.

The ride felt very quick, Seth certainly didn't lie; he definitely wasn't a slow driver. I found myself having fun and really enjoying myself. I stopped holding my arms out and resumed the one arm wrapped around Seth's waist. We eventually made it to the end of the trail that lead to the main dirt road. Turning off the engine and placing down the kick stand, Seth got off the bike. I followed the same motion. Once getting off my legs definitely needed to be stretched. Seth stretched out as well and I could hear the cracking of his bones. I stretched as well having the same sounds erupt from my body as well.

"Wow that was awesome!" Seth said loudly, happily. He had a huge goofy grin on his face. I laughed at him. It was definitely a rush riding with him.

"Yes it definitely was fun." I said laughing more at him. "We should do that again."

Seth stopped cheering a bit and looked at me.

"You want to ride with me again?" He asked with a look that appeared surprised and somewhat confused.

I nodded at him with a smile on my face. "Definitely. It felt great riding around like that. It could be a bit easier to ride without the helmets."

Seth chuckled. "Yeah it would definitely be easier. However my mom would disagree."

I frowned a bit. The helmet was unnecessary carry on to me. Noticing the look on my face Seth spoke again, slowly – devilishly like.

"Well . . . we could always ditch them in the woods and go back later for them." He threw a sideways glance at me.

I gave him a big smile at his idea. Excitement ran through me. Filling with that excitement I ran over and gave him a big hug. Being taller than me I had to sort of jump into his arms to give him a big hug. I was only 5'5" and he had to have stood tall to be 6'3" or 6'4". I looked up at him after I released my hug. He had a small smile on his face. I smiled at him once more. It was strange, I found myself smiling constantly since I arrived and could not erase the smile from my face.

"Well, uh, are you ready to head over to the Cullen's place? It looks like a few hours have passed." Seth said still keeping his hands on my waist and not moving.

I continued to look at him. Part of me didn't want to break away, which was strange for me. The other part wanted to see my cousin, to share what my two days here has been like.

"Sure. Let's go." I answered then walked back to the bike and put my helmet on. Seth followed behind slowly. I felt he too didn't want to whatever happened in that moment to disappear, but I knew it had to for the sake of my own sanity and perhaps his.

He got on to the bike, kicked off the stand and roared it to life like he did back at the garage. He placed his helmet back on, situated himself then motioned me to climb back on. I walked over climbing onto the bike, wrapping my arms once again around his waist. I could feel his heartbeat beating extremely fast, his breathing however was normal. I snuggled closer to his back, not wanting to lose the feeling of his heartbeat. I needed to figure out what happened because at this moment my feelings were becoming very strange for me towards him; it was as if I was supposedly drawn to him.

The ride to Bella's took only what felt like several minutes. Like on the trail, Seth drove at hyper speed without stopping or drawing attention to other drivers on the road. We came to a hidden driveway that head into the woods farther in. The driveway was paved, unlike some of the other homes in Forks were. The house appeared to be deep into the forest, completely out of sight of the main road, out of sight for anyone to see it. There were no other houses near it, or even nearby. It was like the home sat in its own area without disruptions. The house itself was huge, windows on every angle of the structure. The house stood about 2 stories up. Looking through the windows I could see displays of art and oddly shaped figures inside.

Approaching more closely to the house I could hear voices coming from the backside. Seth lead me around the bend to where just around the corner stood a small group of people, chatting idly to one another in medium leveled voices, enough just for the person standing next to them to hear. The voices suddenly stopped as Seth and I came into view. All eyes looking at us. There was something familiar about them, especially one that stood closer to me. Her hair was exactly like mine, her height measured equal to me, her clothes casual like most, her eyes didn't match mine but the familiarity of them was still there. Right a way I knew who I was staring at.

Bella.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Meeting the Cullens

Murmurs of Hellos surrounded me, but the attention of my cousin was all that matter. Something was different about her, way different. She held her smile as she approached closer to me. I almost had to take a step back, to gather reality for a moment, but I contained myself, not allowing myself to believe that the person in front of me wasn't Bella.

"Kat I can't believe you are here." She said in happily sweet ringing voice, definitely wasn't hers at all. She wrapped her arms around me. Immediately a surge of hard cold electric tension went through my body. I ignored it and hugged her back. Releasing her she took a step back. I took in more of her features. Her hair was the same length of mine, going a bit past the shoulders. The hair colors matched mine equally, the hair color of our fathers. Her height stood as tall as I was, matching eye level to me. The difference was her skin. She bared the same resemblance of the pale; almost while color of her new family. Her eyes with the shade of dark amber however didn't match mine but they held the resemblance that I've always known, the resemblance of mine. If people met us in person for the first time no one could have known we were cousins and that was definitely apparent.

I glanced around to the rest of the people standing nearby. My eyes reached upon a tall boy that matched the same looks of the other boys on the reservation, the same boy that stared back in several pictures throughout Charlie and Sue's home. Jacob Black. He stood near a tree with his arms crossed with a look of confusion on his face. Next to him stood a girl with long black hair, light brown eyes who had to be Leah Clearwater. Her features matched similar to Seth's. Glancing behind Bella I could see the matching features of her family. A tall blond hair man standing next to the grill smiled at me. His features were soft, definitely father figure with gentle ways, woman several inches shorter than him with the same gentle atmosphere as the man. Her soft looks against her paled features made her stand out in a warm way. Sitting at the table two young men with the looks of impatience on their faces stared back at me. One of them looked eager for something to happen. He had a look of toughness to him, but looked bored with the gathering. The other one stared at me with intensity in his eyes like he was trying to bore into my soul. A long hair blond girl stood behind both of men. Her face had a look of defiance on her. She seemed generally upset with my visit; her stance was a bit cold. Looking towards the door a petite black haired girl holding a small child that had to be able 4 years old in her arms came out of the house. There was a bit of a bounce in her steps. A smile plastered on her face she made her way happily to Bella. The small girl in her arms had a huge smile on her face. I looked at her closely. She definitely had the look of Bella in her. Her eyes especially were in no comparison both Bella's and mine. Her facial features matched the man standing behind Bella. The little girl gave me a small wave. I waved back.

Clearing my throat and hoping that my response wouldn't squeak, "Hi Bella. It's great to see you too."

"Hey Seth. Glad you could bring her." Bella said all while giving Seth a hug.

"Well it wasn't easy. I had to fight your father for her today. Luckily Mom was a good sport."

Bella chuckled. "That definitely sounds like Dad." She turned back to me.

"Let me introduce you to everyone."

I nodded and followed her into the group. The air felt ice cold compared to the gentle winds of the weather. A slight shivered went down my back as I continued to follow Bella to her family.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Kat." Bella spoke in her ringing voice. I nodded and waved at the couple.

"Hello Kat. It's great to finally meet you." Esme spoke outstretching her hand. I gently reached out to shake her hand. Her hand felt cold and had a marble hard texture, yet smooth feeling. The blond haired man was the next to speak. His voice shared the same sweet tone as Bella's voice.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Carlisle, but you can just call me Carlisle." I repeated the same motion of grabbing his outstretched hand to shake it. We turned to face our way to the table where the 2 men sat with the pissed off looking blond stood.

"This is Emmett and that's Jasper." Bella said pointing to the dark haired man then light blond haired one sitting opposite of him. Neither of them shared the same greeting as the Dr and his wife. But they both gave me a small wave and nod. The blond standing behind them still continued her angered looks as if I was a freaked creature to being there.

"This is Rosalie." Bella motioned towards the blond. The blond did not acknowledge me in any way which was fine with me. One word out of her mouth who knows what would have happened.

"This little thing tailing me is Alice and my daughter Renesmee."

Bella took the small child from Alice's arms. Alice walked over to me and gave me a small quick hug. "It's so wonderful to meet you. Bella's talked about you a lot since she heard you were coming to Forks. We'll definitely have a lot of fun times together." The petite girl spoke, smiled and went over to Jasper, sitting on his lap.

"This man behind me is my husband, Edward." She pointed to the man standing behind her. I never really took notice to him as I kept my eyes on the small child in her arms. She had a smile on her face that didn't disappear since seeing me. She was a very pretty little girl carrying both features from her father and mother. I could also see a bit of Charlie in her too. She outstretched her tiny hand towards me but Bella seemed to hold her back from touching me. I was kind of glad for this motion for I was still uneasy about the air. I finally turned my attention to the man she introduced as Edward. He looked at me with confusion on his face, like he was trying to read me but there was nothing to read. It seemed to have frustrated him but he didn't stop.

"Hi." I replied to him hoping to ease some of the hard stares at me from him. He withdrew his attention somewhat and responded.

"Hello. Nice to meet you, I'm Edward." He reached out his hand for me to shake. He too had the same feel as the rest of them did and it kind of made me uneasy. I gave him a warm acknowledgement and continued my way through the introductions. We headed over to Jacob and Leah's direction, where they continued to stand off to the side. Immediately approaching them Renesmee leaped out of Bella's arms and into Jacob's with delight in her eyes. Jacob gave the small child a big smile and a hearty laugh at her actions. Leah looked on as if she had a slight disgust towards the child's actions or perhaps envy. After both Renesmee and Jacob stopped giggling he spoke, "I'm Jacob, one of Seth's friends and Bella's best friend and this is Leah, Seth's sister." I glanced at them both and waved shyly at them. Leah gave me a once over glance back with a quick "Hi" and made her way into the woods without ever looking back. Seth and Jacob both shook their heads at her immediate departure. "I'm sorry Leah is like that. She is kind of going through some issues." Seth said apologetically to me. I just shrugged my shoulders. Whatever her issues were it didn't bother me one bit.

Finally I turned to Bella. I've waited for some time to see her and had finally gotten my chance, however I became quickly irritated with the tension I felt around me. Although Seth eased some of my mind racing thoughts, it wasn't enough to keep myself from down-pouring every imaginable issue that I have faced over the several years without having her to speak with.

Once things were settled down and food was ready I tried not to pay any attention to the fact that none of the Cullen's including Bella were not eating. Seth took noticed to my anxious glances and spoke, "Umm, Bella did you guys eat again before we arrived?"

Glancing up quickly to me and then Seth, "Yes we did. We're sorry. Renesmee was hungry and would not wait so we ate with her. So please don't mind us."

I just nodded and accepted the plate of food that Seth placed in front of me. However I could not eat it. The air was still thick with tension. I tried to continue on with conversations and listen into small talk but it was becoming unbearable. I was getting more edgy than ever. My attention focused fully on Bella and then on Seth, but it was giving me a headache. I needed to break free.

"Bella I heard you have a house not far from here. I would really love to see it." I asked her.

A smile spread across her small face and her eyes sparkled. "But don't you want to eat first?" she asked.

"My stomach is kind of hurting at the moment. I will take it home to finish and perhaps take some for Charlie and Sue." I said as I slowly pushed the plate a way. Seth looked at me confused.

"Oh well that's fine." Bella said then looking at Carlisle, who got up and gathered my plate to put a way.

Suddenly out of the blue Jacob got up. He looked upset for some reason. "Seth, could you follow me please? I would like to talk to you about something." He asked sternly. Seth looked lost but didn't disagree and nodded to Jacob. Standing up slowly, he turned to me, "I will be right back. Afterwards we could go together and see Edward and Bella's house." He said to be with a smile. I just nodded at him and watched on while he and Jacob went towards the edge of the woods. I began to get more nervous.

"Well we could wait for them to return." Bella said after the boys disappeared. I looked around. No one was talking and it still built the tension in me.

"Would you mind if I got up and walked around for a bit? My legs feel like they have fallen asleep." I asked them.

"Sure, Sure." Bella responded. Thanking her I got up from the table and walked around following closely to the same direction Seth and Jacob took. Their yard was big but also filled with masses and masses of trees. The air started to feel calmer as I continued my way. Slight sounds of birds rang around me but nothing else. I continued down hill which put me out of view to the Cullens. I tried not to go far but the faint whispers in the distance caught my attention.

"What is going on?" a female voice whispered in an angered tone, instantly I guessed was Leah.

"What do you mean?" Seth asked with a bit of edge in his voice.

I moved a bit closer to hear more of their conversation.

"Maybe he really doesn't know Leah." Jacob said.

"Then how do you explain why we can't hear his mind anymore?!" Leah yelled.

"Quiet Leah." Jacob snapped.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about?" Seth said questionably.

"Seth. For some reason the last couple of days we haven't been able to hear your thoughts as a wolf." Jacob sighed then explained.

"Yeah. So tell us what you are doing to keep us out. Did you make yourself an Alpha?" Leah asked sounding more angered.

"No! I did not! Seriously you guys I have no idea what you are talking about!" Seth yelled back.

"Okay Seth. I believe you but it doesn't explain why we can't hear you. Even Edward said he cannot hear your mind either."

"What? The bloodsucker can't hear him?"

Jacob growled at Leah.

All I heard was a faint "Sorry"

"This is very strange, but I assure you that I did not make myself an Alpha nor do I have any special powers to close my mind to anyone." Seth said pleadingly.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Leah asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out why we can't hear Seth." Jacob said sternly.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"The Walk"

I quietly made my way back to the clearing of the Cullens backyard, glancing back to make sure I wasn't being followed. The conversation made me more edgy than I was but I didn't let it ruin my time with Bella and her family. As I made it to the area I saw Bella and Edward standing near the big tree, waiting for me. I smiled at them to erase what my mind held upon my face to show them that there was nothing wrong.

"Hey, you were gone a bit. Enjoy your walk?" Edward asked me softly but with a more deep tone in his voice.

"Yes. It definitely helps get the blood flow back into my legs." I responded. Suddenly Edward's face made a twist of confusion on it. At first I thought he figured something out till I heard the angered whispers of Jacob and Seth behind me. Seth became a bit more upbeat once he made to me, throwing a sheepish grin on his face.

"Hey." He said to me. I looked up at him and gave him a small smile back. I looked behind him to see Jacob walking in long strides with an upset look on his face. As he made his way by, Bella spoke to him while watching.

"Jacob, are you okay?" She asked him. Jacob didn't even stop to respond to her question, he just continued on back towards the tables with a quick grumble of "Yes" as he passed by. Bella looked up at Edward looking sad.

"Don't worry love. I will explain it all later." Edward said then placing his arm over her shoulders and squeezing her to his body. Bella seemed to relax after that moment.

"Well he will be fine. Which you like to see my – I mean our house now?" Bella asked happily. After fixing her mistake she looked at Edward for him to say something but his reaction remained calm.

"Yes." I responded back and waited for them to lead the way. Along the way Seth remained quiet. He only exchanged small smiles and glances in my direction as we continued to follow Bella and Edward who walked a tiny bit ahead of us, holding each others hands. Bella spoke along the way describing the layout of her house and certain added on additions since it was given to her as a present last year. Seth still continued to walk along side of me, lost in deep thought, completely silent.

"_It's not my fault. Why in the world would they think I betray them like this?"_

I shuddered at the thought. Why would this come to my mind?

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly, not to disturb Bella talking about Renesmee's bedroom. Seth slowly looked up at me.

"Sure, I'm fine." He lied. I knew the sound of his voice and the flat tone he spoke of he wasn't in any way.

"_What could it possibly mean? What should I do?"_

I was beginning to get a headache. I couldn't take anymore of these thoughts. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out I tried to focus more on Bella, who was now telling me about her wedding.

The walk to their house was kind of long but it gave me a chance to at least catch up with Seth who still seemed troubled from his talk with Jacob. I tried on several occasions to ease up the tension I felt with him but nothing helped. I decided later I would try to cheer him up.

"So Kat, is there any special guy in your life?" Bella asked stepping back to join us. I looked at her in disbelief. She and I never discussed our love lives, considering neither one of us ever had one. Guess that has changed since she met Edward. After a brief moment and seeing that the boys were ahead of us discussing whatever I could tell her some things.

"Well there is someone." I said slowly eyeing at Bella for her reaction. Part of me was regretting this discussion but eventually she would have asked I'm sure.

"Really. Care to share?" she asked.

I shook my head, "I'd rather not. Not to bring up my hopes." I said smiling. She seemed to take that in and the subject was dropped.

"How was life in San Diego?"

I sighed. I knew this was going to come up, but I figured it couldn't hurt either way to explain how life has been for me since I last saw her.

"Well I wish I could say things were peachy, but they definitely weren't." I looked to the ground then took a deep breathe and continued. "Cheryl kind of went a little out of her mind shortly after Dad left. Suddenly I had all these restrictions. No sleepovers, no parties. I couldn't even attend a field trip that was out of town. Cheryl was so hell bent on keeping me sheltered. Luckily I was able to keep a couple of my friends." I looked ahead and saw Seth and Edward walking and talking. I looked at Bella. She seemed into my conversation so I continued on. "At first the restrictions didn't bother me much at all. Short after a few years after Dad left I began to receive letters from him. He didn't tell me much of where he was, but he always assured me he was okay and that he was so sorry to leave. I was never angry at him, just a little confused as to why he left. Cheryl really didn't know about the letters until after the death of my Grandfather from Italy. After that she just totally lost her mind. She was always out. Would come home late, or sometimes she would come home the next day. She was a wreck. I couldn't ask her for anything, or see much of anybody. My friends had to leave the house by 8pm. After a few weeks since Grandpa's death she seemed to be in a better mood. She had friends over, some friends I never met, others occasionally over the years. They never spoke in front of me though. She started to let me stay out a bit later. Soon Spring break was coming up and Cheryl allowed my plans with my friends to happen. But one night she came into my room and literally yelled that I was not going on the trip and that I was going to come to live with your Father. She had this angry look on her face, more than I have seen her before and then the next thing I know, a week later I am living with your Dad."

After the story, Edward and Seth were walking in pace with us.

"So that's it? Did she ever tell you why she wanted you here all of the sudden?" Edward asked with curiosity.

I shook my head no. "Things would make sense if she did." The three of them nodded in agreement with me. It felt nice to at least get some of the frustrations out. I just with I could get all of them to come out.

All four of us continued our way towards Bella's house. Although we can't seem to get there any quicker, I was nervous by Seth's silent behavior.

"Are you sure you are okay? Normally you are talking all the time." I asked with a smile. He looked down at me. The expression on his face seemed to be at war. I frowned. I really did not like seeing him like this at all. I wish there was a way to cheer him up. Suddenly I found myself angry at Jacob for upsetting him.

"_Deep breaths. It can't all be that bad. Maybe something can be done to fix this, but what?!?"_

I sighed. I didn't like not being able to hear his voice or not seeing the smile on his face. I kept my head down and continued my way on.

"_It's just a simple question. Ask it!"_

"Kat do you –"

"Seth –"

I giggled at him. "You first."

"I'm sorry to being the way I am right now, but I hope I am not ruining your day." I shook my head at him. "Well I'd like to make it up to you by just us spending the day together tomorrow before the bonfire."

"I'd like that. It would be fun." I said to him. I looked up and saw that smile of his that I missed. Although I've only been here a short time, things were looking up. I just hope they could stay up before they fell down.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Bella's House"

The rest of the walk continued in silence. We made it to Edward and Bella's small home. From Seth's early description of the home it was a small cottage, however from the looks of things additions were added to the house. The house expanded all around. It was a two level home, but not as big as the Cullen's mansion. There was a small driveway in the front coupled with an oversized garage that from the look inside held a silver Volvo, and a black Volvo – same cars literally in different colors. Sitting just outside the doorway sat a really big yellow jeep. Around the ground of the house was similar to the Cullen's area, nothing but trees and bushes all around. Although the ground was still cold of the winter, small areas showed promise for flowers. The front entrance was curved wooden door looked to be made out of oak. Once inside the living room was the first room we entered. An oversized white couch sat in the center of the room, similar to one at the Cullen's house. The walls were slightly covered in antique paintings. A fireplace stood a few feet in front of the couch. There was no TV in the room which made sense, family was enough for them. Around the corner lead to a hallway which Bella explained was Jacob's room. I was not surprised by knowing that Jacob lived there. Seeing the way Jacob looked at Renesmee, he was attached to her. Upstairs was the kitchen that wasn't really all that filled up with your typical household appliances. Just a few items like a microwave and a blender sat on the countertop. The next room over had a long black dining room table. Next she led me down the hall to show me Renesmee's room. Her child's room was painted in your typical pink colors. The room looked to be about half the size of the living room. It had nicely drawn pictures of the scenery on the walls, a small self painting of Bella and Edward and Jacob. Several collective antiques lay around the room. They looked to be as old as the early 1900s. Her bed was made out of a light honey brown wood with a canopy that flayed overtop the big bed, giving it a dim view of the bed itself. The other side of the room held several shelves of books. The books were not your typical children's books. Some titles from Wuthering Heights to Emily Dickson's collective poetry sat on the high shelves. A big desk sat nearby. On it sat several stacks of weathered notebooks and journals. Paints and charcoal crayons also laid on top of the desk as well as a half finished scenery of the front of the Cullen's mansion. Finally the last stop of her tour led me to her and Edward's bedroom. Upon entering my head started to hurt a bit. I shook it off, trying not to be rude to Bella. The room was painted a beach scene layout. Colors of blue, sandy tan and light golden yellow covered around. The bed was a big white king size that sat in the corner. On the other side of their room also sat a huge collection of books. Some titles I guessed were Edward's. Bella's collection of books was easy to spot. Her reading tastes matched mine almost from the letter A down to Z. She gathered my attention and pointed to the 2 double doors that stood to the right of me. Glancing at her and the doors I became suspicious as well as curious. There was a mixed expression upon her face that showed neither excitement nor fear. I walked over and opened the 2 double doors and my mouth hit the floor. It was their closet. In astonishment layers and layers of clothing hung along the side walls. Several dressers filled the back walls. I walked in gasping for a moment, and then took a look at the clothes on Bella's side. Some of her clothing was definitely beyond any affordable price that I could manage. Some designers – I knew and I didn't know. I looked back at her and saw that what she was wearing was definitely not Designer in any way. A pale white floral t-shirt and khakis is what she had on. I ran my hands through some of the fabrics. Some were a deep silk, others were cotton. I came upon one outfit that made me laugh out loud. I pulled it off the rack and walked towards Bella. She looked at me with confusion.

"Uh if you want to borrow that, you –" she started to speak. I held up my hand to cut her off.

"This. This outfit here. If I ever catch you in it, I will maul it to shreds because this definitely not something I want to see you in." I said with a laugh while holding a pink heavy satin gown in my hands. Soon she started to laugh right with me. Suddenly we had a full blown laughing fit right there in the closet. A few minutes later we heard footsteps running to our direction of our laughter. Looking up I saw Edward and Seth masking the same look of both worry and amusement.

"What's funny?" Edward asked slowly taking a step to Bella who still held the pink dress. Seth looked more confused. I walked over him and shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I will explain it later." I said in between giggles. Seth nodded and looked at Edward.

"_Crazy girls." _A thought ran through my head.

"_Don't I know it?" _ Another voice spoke. Shaking my head I asked Bella if there was more to see. She shook her head no. After that we gathered ourselves to head back to the other house.

This time the walk back to the mansion wasn't as long as it was to get us to Bella's house. Again we walked in silence. I continued my short glances to Seth who still looked lost in thought.

"_I have to tell her soon. She has to see it and I hope she understands. Why am I besides Leah the last one to do this? But at least mine isn't a baby." _

I looked at him confused. Being at war with him self was definitely not a sight I liked to see. Feeling that I needed to break his anxieties once again I nonchalantly slipped my hand into his, giving it a small squeeze. He looked up in surprise. He looked at our hands then back at me. The face of war was no longer there but a shine in his eyes. The movement erased it all for him and I was glad.

"_She's warm. I felt her hugs but nothing like this. She really is warm. I've got to tell her soon and fast." _


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Headache"

We got back to the Cullens' house but only stayed for a couple more hours before exhaustion overwhelmed me. The air became colder and the ride back on the bike wasn't as uncomfortable as I thought it would be. Seth's warm body kept me warm throughout the ride.

Approaching the house, we quietly set the bike back in the garage and crept into the house and up the stairs. Seth followed close behind, once again walking me to my bedroom door. Leah's door was closed which made me think she was home and in bed. Turning towards Seth before entering my room I saw the same at war face he had one earlier.

"_After the bonfire I shall tell her. I can't get over these feelings. What if she rejects me? No. Wait, she won't." _

I felt myself wanting to wince at the thoughts I was hearing. I didn't want this battle in my head but I couldn't tell him. Finally after a minute or two Seth spoke,

"Well today was fun. I hope it was for you." He asked softly trying to read my face for the response. I thought back to the last hours at the Cullen's home.

Through the remainder of the walk I somehow became in deep conversation with Edward as he asked once again about my family and my short 2 day stay in Forks. Several times after my answers I would look at him and see him very confused. Although his face didn't share the same pained look as Seth, he seemed more frustrated with himself than anything else.

"So would you go back home if your Mother asked?" Edward asked the question to me.

Although I expected a question like this, the answer became a bit complicated for me to answer. I love my Mother dearly, however her behaviors made me feel uncomfortable with each day, week, month I had spent with her since the family falling apart. While I understood how she felt and understood her constant protection I felt chained to her insanity as I put it than feeling myself. The need to escape became my solitude in my mind and my constant companion as I thought each day how I could escape it. I no longer shared with her my plans, my ideas, or anything with her especially since she seemed more involved with her constantly and endless visitors that made themselves as if they lived in our house. Some stayed overnight, others didn't. Often times Cheryl would disappear with her friends as well and left me alone for a day or two. It became a constant battle with her as I expressed and questioned her about everything lately. Her answers to my questions became stone cold responses and sometimes felt like she spoke as if acid would pour from her mouth. I became scared to even question her with simple ones like what was for dinner, or what we were doing over the weekend. Sometimes after those moments, she would come to my room, apologize, and answer my previous questions with more of a softer attitude. But I can certainly say that life since then has not been great for me.

"If she asked about me returning it would difficult to understand why she would want me home after suddenly sending me here on the claim that I'm a troublemaker. And besides, I do not want to be around her insanity."

After speaking I looked over to Edward. His face was still pained but he did not say anything regarding my answer to his question.

"_God. This is so frustrating to me. It's like she is Bella, clouding her mind from me." _

I heard a faint growl erupt from Edward but didn't show any mind to it. At point we had made it back to the Cullen's home.

Seth began to act more chipper and happier once we sat around talking and catching up on things. They shared happy moments with me. It was nice learning more about my family. We decided to make plans to meet up again later in the week, I found myself excited with the plans, although I had to really think about the shopping plans that Alice made. I hate shopping.

"So the bonfire is tomorrow night. Are you looking forward to it?" Seth asked breaking me out of my thoughts.

"_I hope we can spend some alone time after the bonfire." _

"Um I guess I am. It would definitely be nice to meet everyone." I replied while listening to the voice in my head.

Seth smiled at my answer. _"I hope she'll accept me." _

I smiled slightly back at him. That last thought made me wince. I really do not want to deal with what is about to happen. I cannot face it.

"Well goodnight." I said to him. Seth nodded and I stood by my door watching him disappear into his room.

I slowly undressed and got into bed. Unable to sleep I laid there listening to the sounds of the night and the voices that ran through my head.

"_You are crazy."_

"_Man Jared, get these thoughts out of my head!"_

"_Haha, that little girl has got you whipped Quil!"_

"_Eww. This is so not my night."_

"_Gah Sam!"_

"_I'm nervous. I'm too nervous. Breathe in, breathe out."_

"_Having a baby Seth?"_

"_Seth, are you okay?"_

"_She'll understand Seth. Just try to get her to see what you need her to see and feel what you feel." _

"_Say what? Seth imprinting on Bella's cousin?!"_

"_Man, where have you been Paul?"_

"_Hey! I ain't his pack leader so I don't read his mind every night. Besides I got my own woman Jared."_

"_Seth's the wolf, or man, does Bella know?" _

"_No Quil, she doesn't."_

"_Think she won't bite your neck for it?"_

"_Embry, shut up."_

"_Sure Jacob."_

"_Sam. We got some pressing problems."_

"_What's up Jacob?"_

"_For a couple of days my pack and I were unable to hear Seth's thoughts as a wolf."_

"_Really? But you can hear them now."_

"_Duh Sherlock. But that doesn't explain why we couldn't before."_

"_Leah knock it off." _

"_Jacob, are you certain that maybe he just wasn't thinking anything at that moment?"_

"_Sam, seriously now, when is there a moment that we don't hear each other? It's not a light switch."_

"_Jacob, I'm just trying to understand what is happening. We aren't one group anymore; I have no connections to your pack."_

"_Sorry Sam. I'm just concerned."_

"_I understand. Seth, have you met anyone new or been around anything out of the ordinary?" _

"_Course not Sam. Since Kat's arrival I've stuck closer to home on Jacob's orders."_

"_Maybe Kat is cursed."_

"_Embry, you read too many novels." _

"_At least I can read Paul."_

"_Cut it out you too this is serious business. It could be a danger approaching."_

"_Nah Sam. The only danger I see is Seth losing his head for imprinting on Bella's cousin."_

"_She ain't gonna do anything to Seth Paul, so shut up."_

"_Man you are one bitter wolf Jacob."_

"_Leah, go eat road kill."_

"_So what are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know Sam. Let's hope it stays this time."_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Strangers among Shopping"

I continued to lay awake in the bed listening endlessly to the voices that captivated my attention. After awhile I just got tired of hearing the others and just focused on one voice that seemed nervous, but had always soothed me.

"_Nerves calm. Pulse stop racing. Stop pacing Seth!" _

"_Can wolves sweat?"_

"_Why am I so freaking nervous?"_

"_She's my imprint, I have to tell her."_

"_I will never harm her."_

"_We belong together."_

"_Breathe in, breathe out." _

"_I will tell her tomorrow."_

The next morning I woke up with a lot of uneasiness. Sleep escaped me as I continued to listen to the voices. They didn't fade, they didn't disappear, and they didn't soothe me like they always have.

I got dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast. I was going to stay in my room longer but the smell of pancakes filled the atmosphere causing my stomach to growl, thus remembering that I didn't eat anything yesterday.

Downstairs Charlie was already up reading the morning paper at the table. Sue stood by the counters fixing up breakfast. Seth was nowhere to be found and to my surprise Leah was also at the table, refusing to have direct eye contact with me. Not wanting to have the silence continue on, I asked them where Seth was.

"Good morning. Breakfast smells good." I said glancing over to the counter area where breakfast was being prepared.

"Thank you dear. It'll be ready in about a few minutes. Get yourself some orange juice." Sue answered, acknowledging towards the fridge. I walked over slowly grabbing a glass them pouring some orange juice. I took the other seat beside Charlie and Leah on the opposite end of the table. I looked over to Leah, hoping to have some idea of what her problem was with me.

"_Stupid. Everyone is becoming a big family but me. Stupid Seth for imprinting on Kat." _

I shook my head ignoring her and resumed to eating my breakfast that Sue laid in front of me. Short time thereafter Seth walked through the door. He looked anxious and nervous but still had a smile on his face. Although I was nervous myself, I smiled back; it was just hard to resist the smiles he always gave me. He didn't say anything as he walked over to Sue, gathered breakfast and sat on the opposite end of the table from me.

For mere short minutes nobody said anything. The silence once again was causing tension and it was making me more edger than ever.

"Well I'm going to head over to the first beach area and see if there is any help to set up the bonfire." Leah said getting up from the table and placing her dishes in the sink and leaving without another word. The rest of us continued in silence eating our breakfast. I stole a few glances in Seth's direction, probably making it obvious that I was looking at him which of course he is looking back too.

"_I hope things will work out. Why did I imprint on her? I don't deserve a girl like her. She's Bella's cousin. I need to talk to Bella before the Bonfire."_

"Well I'm heading over to the Cullen's before the fire." Seth said immediately after taking in his last bite. I watched him as he got up and walked to the sink to place his dirty dishes inside.

"_Maybe I should invite her along. The others can keep her company while I talk to Bella." _

"Um, I told Emily that I would go with her to the store this morning to pick up some items for dinner." I said ignoring Seth's hopeful glance in my direction.

"Okay dear. Tell her I said Hello and that we will see her later." Sue said as she too gathered her dishes and Charlie's.

I nodded and gathered my things to head over to Emily's. Once out the door Seth caught up to me.

"Hey. You want me to give you a ride over?" He asked. I thought of my answer. At first I was going to say no but the voice in my head was getting happily annoy, almost made me giggle.

"_Please, please say yes. Please say yes. Please."_

"Okay." I answered straining my voice to keep the giggling inside. I couldn't ignore anything about Seth no matter how hard I tried.

He helped me into his truck that the Cullen's had purchased for him. At the time I guess he always rode the motorbike to get to their place. They got him a Ford F-250 single cab blue truck.

The trip to Emily's of course didn't take very long. Seth helped me out once we got there and walked with me inside. Emily was sitting in the living room with Sam chatting idly.

"Hey Seth and Kat, how are you guys?" Sam asked.

"Not much. I'm heading over to the Cullen's for a bit and Kat said something about grocery shopping with Emily for tonight." Seth answered. I gave them a little smile.

"_Hmm, maybe I should go with Seth to the Cullen's. The problem is back." _

"_I can't wait for tonight, especially with Seth revealing his secret. He'll be so happy."_

"Uh, should we get going Emily? It looks like it may rain later." I said ignoring the voices.

"Yes, Emily you should go. I'm going to go with Seth to the Cullen's place. I will be back later tonight in time for the Bonfire." Sam said standing up and giving Emily a quick light kiss.

"Okay. See you boys tonight. And don't get into trouble. Tonight is trouble free, you promised." She called out as Sam disappeared through the front door. Seth hesitated for a minute.

"Go Seth. Sheesh, we'll be here later tonight." Emily said trying to push Seth out the door. Seth nodded and followed behind Sam to his truck. Once the roaring sounds of the engine faded Emily spoke.

"Well let's head on over to the shops in Forks for the dinner items. They have more selections and choices and of course I'm fixing for almost 25 people." She said happily as she gathered her keys and purse by the door. I stood stung at the amount of people she said was attending tonight's gathering.

Emily must have sensed my sudden shock and walked over placing her hands on my shoulders. She must have also seen the look on my face that I have desperately been all weekend hiding – the look of nervousness and guilt.

"Kat dear, are you alright?" She asked softly. It was enough for me to break out of my trance. I turned to look at her, with almost tears pouring out my eyes. I couldn't believe this woman is the one to break my composure, to break my wall.

"Oh Kat, sit down. You must talk to me, please. We are not going anywhere till you speak with me." She said sternly, leading me to the couch.

I took a deep breath. I seriously could not tell her everything although I knew more than she knew herself. So I lied.

"I'm just nervous about being around practically all the people around the reservation." I said softly, hoping she didn't read behind the lines or study my voice to see the lie.

Emily smiled at me then snaked her bad arm around my shoulders giving it a light squeeze. "Kat. The gathering is a fun time. You don't have to mingle with everyone there. Since we are a small group, sadly to say, we pretty much know who you are."

I stared at her, mortified at her words. Emily giggled.

"Sweetie I don't mean that in a bad way. Just mean that Charlie was so proud to have you along. He told us a bit about his family after he married Sue. I believe it delighted him that as his Brother's daughter to come live with him to at least gain a chance to know you since he hasn't seen you since you was a child. He sees you as a daughter to him because you remind him so much of Bella."

I continued to listen.

"Bella didn't leave him per say but she left him so soon when he just got her back as he said. But at least it wasn't all for nothing and wasn't all for bad."

I nodded after she spoke. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks Emily. We really should get going." I stood up and walked towards the door and to Emily's station wagon.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The shopping trip was actually fun. We went to Fork's Shoppers World. We managed to pile up on a lot of steak, ground beef, Hot dogs, hamburger buns, hot dog buns, corn on the cob, cheese, ketchup, mustard, relish, onions (which I untactful gagged at), potatoes, celery, apples, and about 10 different pies and cakes. I gawked at the price once everything was ringed up. My expression made Emily giggle.

"When you feed at least 12 different boys that have bottomless stomachs, the price doesn't surprise me anymore."

"What about the adults?" I asked surprised that Billy, or Quil Sr., weren't mentioned in the mix.

"Oh they eat but not like the boys." Emily said as she placed one of the million in one bags into the trunk. I just simply nodded and helped her.

"We need to go over to Miss Allen's garden depot. Need to gather some vegetables." She closed the trunk and we made our way over to the shop that was only a few buildings down. Nothing was shared between as we walked in silence but I was happy to be out of the house.

Shopping at Miss Allen's wasn't too bad. Miss Allen was an elderly woman who loved to garden who then opened her vegetable store. She definitely knew Emily.

"Emily, dear! How are you?" Miss Allen asked her as we approached the checkout area.

"I'm doing well." Emily answered with a smile.

"Oh, and who is this little darling?" Miss Allen asked looking in my direction.

"This is Kat. She is Charlie's niece; she is living on the Reservation with him and Sue. Miss Allen is a dear old friend of Sue's." Emily said to me after introducing me.

"Welcome to Forks my dear. My, I have to say you look so much like Chief Swan's daughter. Her hair was a bit longer than yours, but there is no mistaken that you are related. I haven't seen her much these days. She married a nice young man named Edward I believe. He is that wonderful Doctor at the hospital, Dr. Cullen's son. Oh that man is such sweet doctor and very young looking too. He helped me a lot when my dear husband passed. I never met all his children, but he and his lovely wife helped me manage the shop while I recovered from my loss. Have you met them dear? And seen dear Bella? I heard she had a child, a little girl. She got pregnant so soon after the honeymoon." Miss Allen spoke sweetly.

"Yes ma'am. I was able to see my cousin over the weekend and met her family. Her daughter is adorable." I answered, a little embarrassed by her praise of my family and its new members.

"That's very wonderful. Well here you go my dears, and please don't be strangers." She said politely, handing over our bags.

"Thank you. And we'll be sure to visit soon." Emily answered as we made our way out the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I apologize if Miss Allen's story was a little uncomfortable. She loves to talk and she speaks highly of a lot of people around." Emily said to me as if she was apologizing for Miss Allen's behavior.

"Oh no. Not uncomfortable at all. It's nice to hear her speak highly of my cousin and her time here. It makes it a little less nerve whacking to deal with."

Emily smiled at me and we continued our way back to her car.

"Well look who it is." A man's voice spoke behind me.

"_Little Kat Swan."_

I stopped in my tracks. I recognized the voice. Immediately fear overwhelmed me.

"_Looks like Mama was right. Little Kat is doing well in Forks."_

I turned slowly to glance at the voice that spoke, even Emily turned from curiosity. This can't be happening. Why is he here!?

"Michael." I said in a short gasp. It been awhile since I have seen him. Last I saw him was during my last stay at Cheryl's.

"Katlynn Elizabeth Swan. It has been awhile. How have you been?" Michael said smoothly. His voice spoke with acid but velvet suave as he always spoke. And of course he was always one to use my full name.

"What are you doing here Michael? Did my Mother send you as an errand boy to keep tabs on me?"

"_Course not darling. I'm just in the neighborhood."_

"Michael, you live over 20 hours from Forks. There is no way you'd be here without reason." I spoke back with a dead tone. I did not like him here.

"My dear Katlynn I'm hurt that you'd think that I don't deserve to see you. We after all have history, do we not?"

"You and I do not have history! And I certainly do not want to see you!" I yelled at him but all he did was stand there and smile slyly at me. It did nothing but fuel my anger even more.

"Um Kat. We should go." Emily spoke for the first time since Michael's appearance I had completely forgot she was there. I nodded at her and turned away following her.

"You'll see me again baby. You always will!" Michael shouted as we walked away. I ignored him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The ride home was peaceful, no words shared. Occasionally I glanced over to Emily to see if she had any fear from that small meeting in her eyes, she didn't.

"_Glad to be out of there. That boy was certainly creepy. I will let Sam know of the events to make sure he doesn't cross into La Push. Gosh I hope Seth has a plan. He'd be perfect for her than that loser."_

We finally made it back to La Push. I helped Emily unload the bags and found Sam and Seth have returned.

"Hi babe." Sam said as he walked over from the couch grabbing one of the bags from Emily's hands and giving her a kiss on the scarred side of her face. "How was shopping?" He asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

As I walked into the door, Seth immediately got up from the couch and walked over to get the bags from my arms as well.

"Here, let me get that" He said quietly. He slowly took the bags out of my arms. His face didn't hold the happy-go-lucky expression he always carried. Something seemed to be bothering him.

"Thank you." I said to him giving him a smile, hoping for that look that I have grown to love. He showed it slightly.

I could hear the voices from the kitchen.

"Sam, I am telling you. Kat was in rage at the sight of this young man." Emily said in whispers but with a hint of fear.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked.

"He looked to be about Kat's age with dark brown hair and eyes that were like black. He definitely knew her, but darling, you should have seen her rage towards him. I never saw anything like it from her."

"We'll keep our eyes peeled and make sure he doesn't come around."

"I'm glad. He said that they had history together and that certainly fueled her even more."

"Did you ask her about him?"

"No. I was scared to. Obviously something is going on here. You should talk to Charlie as well."

"Hmm, I will definitely mention it to him. Perhaps he can phone Kat's mom of this incident, however I do not want it to spoil our night. It's going to be great."

"It won't be if you do not get out of my kitchen Samuel Uley so I can cook." Emily said with sternness in voice followed by a giggle.

"Down woman, sheesh, I'm out." Sam said with laughter and appeared around the corner with Seth following close behind.

I sighed. Although the party did not start yet, my nerves continue to snap at each passing moment. I hope the night would go faster.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Fiery Emotions"

Sam and Seth later left to help set up the bonfire while Emily and I began to prepare the meals for the night. She never mentioned the encounter during our shopping trip which I didn't know whether to be thankful or scared. Seeing Michael gave me a headache more than what I had last night and it certainly didn't ease any of my nervousness for tonight.

Emily and I set into routine all while fixing the meals for tonight. I was surprised by how much we have been able to accomplish. We cooked up corn-on-cob, salad, potato salad, Mash potatoes, and platters of carrots, celery, and cheese as well as chips and dip. We also prepared the hamburgers, and hotdogs to go on the grill when we reached the bonfire area which Sam and Jared were going to fix up.

I looked out the window and saw that it was now just getting dark outside. Soon the bonfire and gathering will start. My own thoughts began to race; nothing seemed easier at this moment. Emily and I sat at the dining table waiting for Sam and several of the other boys to stop by to help carry the loads of food to the location. For once I wanted the silence to fill the air. I searched through my own thoughts to find a way to avoid what was coming up, but either way there was no way around it. I either had to face the facts or run in the other direction. Running certainly seemed logical, however the outcome would be devastating.

"Are you okay Kat?" Emily asked after several moments of watching me. I imagined my expressions gave into cluing her about my raging mind battle. "It seems like you have something on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

I sighed. I would love to pour out the thoughts that imprisoned my mind for some time now but I knew that I could not. Nothing could make anything any easier or better for me. In fact I was certain it would make matters worse. However making small talk could help me and Emily was one I could really trust.

"I've been kind of having some troubles with some emotional issues. I really can't say what they are, but I can say that I am terrified of them. I have never had them before and I just feel that if they were to get out it wouldn't be good for me or anyone else." I said quietly explaining to her the least damaging part of my situation.

"I see. Well I am just going to take a guess that some of these deep hidden feelings somehow revolve around someone that you and I know?" she asked then taking a sip of her tea. Was it really that transparent? I couldn't say anything but nod in response.

A small smile crept on Emily's face, as if she knew of the reason raging thoughts in me.

"I get the feeling that no matter what you think or feeling that the person we both know would feel the. I can sense and see your nervousness as if you already know what you are feeling. I can understand those feelings all to well because I felt the same ones. That person is going to be there for you every step of the way."

I looked at her taking in what she had said. I really wish she knew the real reason behind my nervousness but at the same time what she said made sense on one side of my thoughts. Either way I would have to accept it.

"Thanks Emily. That does give me something to think about and I will try to be open minded."

She stood up taking both our tea cups and began washing them out.

"Is there anything else that needs to be done?" I asked looking around the kitchen. I needed something to get my mind off of our conversation.

"Not at the moment. Why don't you go ahead and go to the main cliff where the bonfire is being held. I can guess that some of the boys have gathered there already setting up so I know Sam, Brady, and Collin will be by momentarily to gather the stuff." Emily said as she placed most of the food containers into a big box.

"Okay." I replied and headed out the door. The walk to the cliffs edge wasn't far. I passed Sam, Collin and one other boy Emily mentioned on the way there.

"Hey Kat. Is everything ready at the house?" Sam asked.

I nodded, "Yes. Emily is packing the food into boxes. It certainly is a lot of food for a small gathering isn't it?"

Sam chuckled. "Of course but Emily loves to cook and we love to eat."

I giggled at that. Seeing these boys definitely became truth to that statement. Colin and Brady were tall boys like Sam. They weren't as muscular as Sam or Jacob. Their hair was short as Sam and Seth's hair. The two of them gave me small shy smiles when I glanced at them. Sam turned to introduce me to them.

"Brady, this is Kat. Collin you remember Kat right?" Sam said introducing me to the boys.

"Of course. How is it going?" Collin asked.

"Really well. I'm having a good time here, even though it was a short time here. I have come to like the place."

"_Wow. She is pretty. Definitely looks like Bella."_

Collin nodded. I looked over to Brady. He looked shy towards me. Not really making direct eye contact. He definitely saw something in me that he liked.

"Brady, this is Bella's cousin. I met her that night at the club." Collin said breaking the silence surrounding the four of us.

"Hi." I said giving him a small wave.

"Hello." He replied.

"Well Kat. We will see you at the cliff in a few short minutes." Sam said interrupting the small introductions.

"Okay. See you guys soon." I said and started to walk to the cliff. I glanced back at the boys and saw Brady looking back at me, blushing and then running to catch up with the other boys. I giggled to myself. It was going to be quite interesting tonight no matter how I looked at it.

******

I arrived at the location. To my amazement the cliff, a once deserted area except for when the boys' cliff dive was transformed into a perfect location for a party outdoors. Lawn chairs and huge logs were laid out for seating. Totem pole size logs were laid against one another in a tent position for the bonfire. Tables were set up in tents to keep the food from spoiling or messing up along side that was 2 grills for the hotdogs and hamburgers. The place was definitely perfectly set up and I had to praise the boys for their hard work.

I glanced around looking for Seth. I found him off to the side talking to Leah who looked unhappy about something from the wild expressions and gestures she was showing towards Seth. Poor Seth had a defeated look on his face, even not once looking in my direction. I knew it was not best to disturb what was going on.

"_This is pathetic. Why can't Leah leave me alone and let me be happy? Do I look like I care about how she feels left out? I cannot control imprinting."_

I continued to walk around admiring the scenery of the cliff. While the wind blew, surprisingly it didn't feel cold at all to me and of course didn't seem to bother anyone else around me as well. Excited faces and happy steps among the people suddenly gathering told me that they were all definitely looking forward to tonight's bonfire.

I walked to the edge of the cliff. Not being fearful of looking down, I looked straight ahead. I took a deep breath. The air of salt intoxicated my nose. The waves were calm, but fierce against the edge. The sky held cloudiness against the darken sky, making it almost perfect for a story of hidden pasts. I knew this night was going to be interesting. I took another breath to calm my racing heart.

"_If I had a camera, this scene would be as breathtaking as she is at this moment. Her heart is racing. Is she scared? Nervous? Her heart, it matches mine. Why must she be so far, yet so close?" _

I stood still not wanting to break what I am hearing.

"_Every inch of her body is perfect, almost like a painting. It was so rich only to be admired, yet so fragile to be touched. Why must she belong to another? _

Suddenly I caught my breath. I knew instantly that it wasn't my calm voice speaking. I turned slowly to act as if I felt a presence behind me. To my big surprise it was Brady. Turning to look at him fully I can see the embarrassment in his eyes, the uncomfortable position in his stance. Suddenly I wanted to go back the house. This cannot be happening. Before either one of us could speak, Sam immediately walked over.

"Brady! Come now!" Sam yelled starling the young boy.

Our eyes broke contact instantly as he ran to where Sam was. I took deep breathes. I could feel a shot of anxiety coming over me. Suddenly I needed to get a way -- far away. I turned back to face the ocean. I closed my eyes, searching for that voice that I needed so much to hear. A small smile crept upon my face till I heard it.

"_What the hell just happened? Why was Brady looking at her like that? Did he imprint? Was it possible for 2 to imprint on one? For his sake he better not have."_

The voice was angry, yet scared. I wish I could calm it down. I turned around for the first time noticing the fire was about to be lit. I watched in awe as 6 boys with matches lay the small flames onto the papers surrounding the tent of logs. Instantly the fire shot up to the sky, lighting up the whole grounds of the cliff. It was breathtaking. I looked down, looked across the fiery flames, resting my eyes on the brown eyes that caught my attention so many times since my arrival. I saw determination, raged confidence, and nervousness in them. I almost wanted to run to them; making them the only thing that mattered in the world, nothing more, and nothing less. But I know I could not. I had to hold back my mind, my heart and my body. This isn't what is supposed to happen between us. I wish I could tell him everything.

I held my gaze at him for a minute longer. I felt that if I pulled them away that they didn't exist. But Billy's voice broke the ribbon that held us.

"Alright everyone, the bonfire has begun! Grab plates, grab food, and grab a spot to sit!" Billy yelled over the commotion.

I held back, allowing others to get their food first. I went over to a big log and sat down and took in the scenery around me. Everyone looked comfortable here – a family. I felt someone nearby me. I looked up and saw Seth standing next to me, holding 2 plates.

"I didn't see you up there gathering food so I grabbed you what I could." He said smiling sheepishly at me lowering one of the plates to see what food lay upon it. He managed to gather what I would eat; hamburger, plain with some carrots, potato salad, chips, and macaroni and cheese. I smiled at him, taking the plate at the same time.

"Thank you."

Seth nodded then took the seat next to me. I could see the once determination, and confidence in his face was gone, but he still looked nervous, and distant.

I kept looking at him, even when he looked at me and smiled.

"_I hope tonight goes well. Please let it so. Her scent is becoming intoxicating. Her presence is making me insane. Her warmth is calming to me." _

I almost wanted to smile at the thoughts. That definitely sounded like Seth talking. At that moment I was glad that he didn't know I could hear thoughts of others. I couldn't get enough of the kindred mind he had.

"Everybody lets calm down now. It's time for Quil, Sr. to speak." Billy hollered once more after everyone got their food.

I looked ahead. An elderly man came closer, taking a seat next to Billy. I recognized instantly who Quil, Sr. was. Although I met Quil briefly, it was certainly clear the two of them were related. The man cleared his throat and began to speak.

"Tonight I share with you an old ancient story shared by our ancestors. This story came from a time when before our forefathers of the lands learned the secret life of the Wolf. Many of us have heard horror stories of another life. Another life that was far worse than the cold ones. Another life; meant harm to anyone, regardless of who they were. They became what we call Lycans."

Suddenly the hairs stood up on my neck. I felt cold as ice. My hands became a trembled mess. I felt another pair of hands covering them, calming them. I looked up and saw Seth give me an assuring smile and held my hands tighter. I drew in my breath and leaned against him. I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders. I relaxed instantly.

"They were different from us. They are the true enemies of the cold ones. They are the enemies of the humans. The savaged themselves alone, disguised as humans like us, but at night during the rise of the Full Moon became fearsome creatures, nor human nor true wolf. For many centuries these Lycans never roamed on our lands. They captivated the lands of across many oceans. Many towns feared, or worshiped these beings as Gods. For many centuries hunted for the taste of either humans or cold ones. One Lycan ruled the lands they took over. His name was Angelo Orfeo. He was the ruler of the many lands across the oceans. He created many many children for his own. He created armies that take out men that dare challenged him even the cold ones could not handle the beasts he created. Our ancestors knew to never cross his path if he shall lie upon our lands. Until many years ago we crossed paths with a stunning woman. She came to us in begging for her life for we knew for what she was. She asked to seek out the lands for her own and she promised to never ever turn anyone. Much like to our treaties with the cold ones she was free to go where she pleased, however she was not to create one of her own. She claimed to never want to be a monster. She begged for mercy upon her soul for she had fallen in love with a human man. She declined her life of what she was. And like us when we declined our spirits, she began to age. She made visits to our lands each year after that, promising that she never infected the man she had fallen in love with. She told us of her stories of her people."

I began to get tired as the story led on, but I continued to focus to the words the elderly man spoke.

"She told us that she did not want to be a monster anymore. She wanted to be human for she was never given the chance when she was attacked at 17 years old. She grew accustom to the life her new father gave her. She could not longer bear to stand the torment her family placed upon humans and cold ones."

"One year she came by. She announced of her marriage to the man. She imagined her life as a regular human being and she never once felt the pull of the nights glowing star."

I shifted in my seat. The story was starting to become familiar to me.

"So she married her love. For several years later the woman came by to visit once more. She looked different. She announced she was pregnant. We began to fear what this meant to us as we never heard of her kind carrying a child. She explained to us since giving up her Lycan life she became able to produce a living child. We needed to be sure the child was human. We sought out guidance from a Doctor to help us figure out what she was carrying was indeed a child. The Doctor was as surprised as we were. To hear such stories of a Lycan carrying a child conceived with a human. But as we were told, the Doctor confirmed and claimed the child was a child indeed and not a Lycan. We let her go along her own way."

I stood up. Ignoring the rest of the flowing words the Elder spoke. The story was becoming too much for me to hear. Without a word to Seth I headed for the forest. After several steps I could hear footsteps following behind me. I turned and saw Seth walking towards me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. The story was putting me to sleep and I slept for most of the morning." I said as I continued my walk through the forest with Seth following close behind me. The sky was definitely darker now. Crickets and crunch sounds of leafs played throughout the forest. Last time I was in these areas was after my nightmare and following a figure.

Seth continued walking with me in silence.

"_Tell her."_

I froze to the thought.

"Kat I'd like to share something with you." Seth said quietly and slowly. I couldn't meet his gaze and kept my back to him. I swallowed.

"Okay." I said nervously.

"Could we go to those circle logs to sit? This may take awhile." He said gesturing to the distance where the circle of logs laid.

I nodded and walked in the direction. He said nothing as we made our way through. I sat down on one of the logs. He remained standing, pacing back and forth.

"_Okay. Where should I start? What should I say?"_

"Seth -- "

"Kat –"

"You go first Kat." Seth said finally taking a seat across from me.

I twisted my hands nervously. How can I tell him? How can I stop him?

"Seth I –"

"No wait Kat. Its better that I go first. Please?"

I nodded slowly.

"Kat I want to ask you to allow me to finish when I talk. To allow me to tell you everything I have to say without interruption. I hope that you'll take everything into understanding." Seth said without a sound of hesitation in his voice. He looked at me with pleading eyes as he spoke. "I hope that everything shared tonight won't make any difference to you as to who I really am."

I just sat there listening, praying and hoping that whatever was about to happen done. I didn't know if I could handle it.

"When I saw you at the club that night everything just fell apart. The only thing I could see was you. There was something about you that drew me to you. I felt like I needed to love you deeply. I didn't think there was anyone out there for me, but there is now and it's you. Spending the weekend together has been awesome. I've been happy for the first time ever since my Dad died. I've been feeling hope once more every time I am around you. You have no idea how you make me feel. I feel anxious when I am not around you. I get sad when you are, and angry as well."

I could feel the lump in my throat building up waiting to be released but I swallowed pushing the raising emotion back down and continued to listen to him speak.

"Kat – " he spoke walking towards me kneeling in front of me taking my hands that were slightly trembling. "Our lives belong together in more ways than you can possibly imagine. I want to be a part of your life – past, present, and future."

I looked into his brown eyes. They were filled with warmth, sincerity, compassion. I couldn't bear the thought of breaking them, shattering them. I took my hand and placed it on his cheek. He closed his eyes against my touch. His skin was warm against my hand. His features were smooth, almost soft. His heart beat through his flesh was slow and steady. I could sense the feeling of relief through his body. His facial expression was calm. I had to fight hard against the urges to want to kiss him.

"No!" my own mind screamed. "You cannot do this. You must leave, you must tell him anything to break from this before it got too far."

"Seth –" I started to say but I was cut off with the sudden clash of warm lips onto my own. Shock took over me but the feeling of his kiss relaxed me. I closed my eyes taking in the rushing emotion that over took me. The kiss was soft, comfortable. He was slow with it allowing every inch of the feeling of our lips together. I snaked my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. His hands ran through my hair softly, feeling through it.

I couldn't escape the sudden emotional actions that were taking place. I simply didn't want to ignore it no matter how much my own mind was screaming for me to stop but my heart kept me where I was.

After a few short minutes, which felt like a lifetime the kiss was over. I looked into his eyes as he leaned back to look into mine. A smile slowly appeared on his face. I gave him the same gesture. But then he pulled completely away looking embarrassed.

"Kat I am sorry for doing that. I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." Seth asked begging.

I shook my head to regain consciousness. Soon the cloudiness began to clear when I suddenly became aware of what had happened.

"Seth, I – I forgive you but we need to –"

"Kat thank you. Now please let me go back to what I was saying."

I closed my mouth. I guess the only thing I could really do is listen to him.

"Anyways I need to tell you something that I hope you can understand." He took a deep breath. "My ancestors we come from the spirit of the wolf, we are descends of them. We protect La Push. We use to from the cold ones that are around but we are friends with them now. We can turn into werewolves, but the good ones."

I continued to listen on with sudden panic in my mind. "No I have to stop this!" I don't want to hear this or see it. It would be so much better to make the decision that I need to make. "Stop him!" I yelled once more in my head.

"Please do not be frightened with what I am about to do." Seth said as he removed his shirt.

Even though I have the thoughts of panic, a small fraction of my mind certainly didn't dismiss that I liked what I saw in front of me. I knew Seth was muscular underneath his shirt, but to actually see it took my breath away.

"Seth –" Before I could speak he was hidden into the woods. A sound of tearing of flesh echoed against the trees. I knew what was happening.

Guilt reached up in me. Tears that I held back for so long began to pour out. I looked up from my tear filled eyes. It made everything blurry but I could see the sparkling eyes in the distance before me. Slowly a big huge wolf stepped into the clearing. Instantly I fell in awe of the wolf, the wolf who was really Seth. He was beautiful. His coat was short and had a light brown with dark brown highlights mixed making him a sandy color.

More tears fell as I heard the voice in my head, which I knew it was too late.

"_Please love me as I am." _

He walked forward cautiously. I stood up suddenly still looking at him. His eyes were the same warm, loving eyes that were looking at me many times before. I stepped back as he continued to move forward. He stopped in his tracks as he noticed that I was not allowing him near. I need to get out of here fast.

"_Oh no. She's scared." _

I swallowed. Preparing myself to say what I needed to.

"_Please, please. Don't be scared." _

The sad pleading look in his eyes was more than enough for me to handle.

"Seth. I'm so sorry. I cannot do this. Please stay away!" I yelled then ran back to the house. Tears poured even farther and harder from my eyes. It was like I could feel his heart shattering in to millions of pieces. I never looked back. I just ran and ran through the dark and back to the house. Without a word to Sue or Charlie who were sitting on the couch I ran straight to my room and collapsed on the bed. I allowed every emotion of anger, sadness, guilt, despair pour out from my tears. Finally after 20 minutes I sat up and looked out the window. The bonfire was still happening. I saw no sign of Seth anywhere outside. I ignored the many thoughts that ran through my head. I lay back down, closed my eyes trying to wash away tonight but all I could see was Seth's eyes and remembering the feeling of his lips against mine. Tears once again poured out, and quiet sobs filled my room.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 "Complications of a Kindred Mind"

About a month has passed since that night. After returning home no one spoke a single word about what had happened, not even a mere mention of Seth. I haven't seen or spoken to Seth since that night either. Occasionally Seth would call, but the conversations were always short. I know that I was mentioned by the way Sue would throw in small sentences of my current state of behavior and attitude. At the end of their talks, Sue always had a look of complete sadness on her face. Once and awhile Leah would stop by. I was never around during her visits. It didn't take mind reading to clearly see that she was angry at me for breaking Seth's heart. The voices never returned in my mind. I ignored whoever I could because there was only one voice I wanted to hear but I knew if I tried it would be nothing but despair.

My current state of mind and attitude resembles what Bella endured for several months after Edward and his family left, Charlie calls it, "Bella's Doom". . I never knew what he meant until Sue bought it up during dinner one night. He had stated that she walked around like a zombie for most of the time, only focusing on school and things around the house. He certainly didn't want the same behavior coming from me. Since I had only been here a short time I hardly had any friends, but Charlie made it a point to at least get out. I did have Sue and Emily's company every so often.

The weather was warming up remarkably, considering the cloudy days seems to be endless with its rain and no sun, but it fit my mood considerably well. Sometimes Bella would stop by to visit since I refused to stop at her place, giving any excuse my mind could dredge up. My excuses soon ran out when my room was almost finished.

Charlie spent whatever good days came about working on my bedroom on the first floor. Surprisingly even though I broke Seth's heart, Sam always welcomed himself over to help Charlie out. Even Collin and Brady paid visits.

Brady still played the shy side with me every so often. On off chances I sometimes saw him staring at me only to be later warned by Sam to snap out of his trance. I found the way he acted funny yet full of concern. He barely spoke to me so there was nothing I knew of him and vice versa.

I also caught glances of deep concern and perhaps sadness from Sam whenever he was by. He was really nice and always asked me if there was anything I needed. I figured my blocking whatever facial expressions I made about that night never really worked and I knew he was itching to talk about it. I refused and he never pushed.

Several more weeks continued to go by and I seemed to be unaware of them passing before me. The days came and went as if there were merely 1 hour long. I would find myself in a routine that was unbreakable. Getting up, going to the bathroom for shower, heading downstairs for a light breakfast, then heading back into my room where I hung out for the rest of the day looking out the window and watching La Push basking in the better weather. I often stared far out into the woods hoping to catch movement among them. I wondered many times if Seth was out there as a wolf, the beautiful sandy color fur stuck in my mind as I thought of him. Although I knew what was going to happen to see it right before me definitely took my breath away but in the end it couldn't happen, it couldn't be.

One day while the weather was dry without rain but still cloudy for the first time in weeks Emily along with Bella, Alice and Sue decided it was best to drag me out of the house. I protested without sounding like a brat but sadly Charlie sided with everyone and I was left with no choice. And of course it didn't help matters that Alice had reminded Charlie that I had promise to attend a shopping trip.

They pretty much dragged me all over town, or it felt that way. Alice made sure we made several stops into clothing stores. I am definitely not big on dressing up, with hair done and makeup but if I ever saw another dress I was going to tear it to shreds. And of course Bella saw this as the most hilarious thing since she knew all to well of Alice's shopping parades.

The last store we visited definitely had a lot of dresses. A small growl wanted to erupt from me but I held it in. Might as well put up happy front to at least for now until I can go back into my room and continue to live in my own guilt and despair.

"Oh Kat you definitely need to try on this dress!" Alice squealed while holding up the dress.

I stared at the dress in awe. It was beautiful. It was a sleeveless, spaghetti strapped maxi dress that went down to the floor. It was a light sandy brown colored. The dress was a simple flow for the body. The design on the dress was a small wolf outlined in darker brown in standing position with its head angled out as if it was looking at you. It was a bit uncanny that Alice would happen to come across this dress. With the look of glee in Alice's eyes I knew I couldn't say no to try on the dress.

The dress was simple enough to put on and a few minutes later I emerged from the dressing room to look at myself in the mirror. Alice came skipping over. She removed the bandana from my head and allowed my hair to flow out. Pulling out my bangs that got tucked in with the rest of my hair they fell just slight over my eyes. My hair that was once long was now shoulder length and with layers. Even with the lack of sun some of my father's dark brown hair was surfacing over my brown hair. It looked like I had streaks going through my hair. I glanced in the mirror looking past me and saw Emily, Sue and Bella standing behind me.

"That looks awesome on you Kat." Emily called out.

"It really is beautiful." Sue said.

Bella just nodded at me. I didn't need to hear what she would say I just simply knew.

I looked back at myself. The dress was simply beautiful and I knew the one person who would see me in this dress would be in awe but that person would never get a chance.

"So would you like to buy it?" Alice asked with a big smile on her face anticipating for my answer.

I took a deep breath, threw in one final glance over. "Yes." I answered.

Alice clapped her hands happily and threw her arms around me, hugging me.

"Yay! Let's get you out of it so we can pay and get you home. I am positive there is another surprise waiting for you." Alice said skipping out of the room.

I watched her leave with one thought in my mind, _"What surprise?"_

Dismissing the thought from my mind I hurried to get dressed and met everyone back in front. Alice took the dress from me and went off to pay for it. After we were finished we headed back to the car to head home.

The ride home was a short one. I decided to ride along with Sue and Emily since Bella and Alice said they needed to get home. During that last stop Alice seemed to be a bit out of it. I never questioned it since Bella said that Alice has these moments of "sleeping awake" or daydreaming. After that things seemed rushed for the two of them to get home immediately. Emily and Sue didn't speak anything of it.

Once we got home I was surprised to find Sam there with Charlie. The both of them were watching the sports updates and schedule for upcoming games.

"Hey babe, how was shopping?" Sam asked as he stood up to help Emily with her bags. Emily kissed Sam back before answering.

"It was great. We got a lot of nice clothes. And we got this wonderful dress for Kat. You really should see her in it." Emily said with beaming pride. I blushed at her gushing over the dress. I didn't think it looked that great on me and I felt a little embarrassed to be bragged about like the way she was.

"Oh really? Do we get to see you in it?" Sam asked with curiosity, even Charlie showed interest in wanting to see the dress.

I blushed once again. It wasn't easy seeing me as this drop dead gorgeous model type. Luckily Sue intervened.

"Come on you guys. Let us rest. There will be a day when you will see Kat in her dress and today is not the day. You are embarrassing her." Sue said as she shoved Sam and pushed Charlie playfully back into his chair. "You men are such animals sometimes."

Everyone laughed except me. I threw them a smile but I couldn't get over them ogling over the idea of me trying that dress on again and I probably would never wear it except maybe to Sam and Emily's wedding over the summer.

Emily vaguely mentioned some of her upcoming plans. It was just several more months before their wedding in July. She spoke of her dress, the bridesmaids, and the decorations. She asked me to be one of her bridesmaids but I declined. I barely knew her and didn't like the idea of myself being in front of everyone on display literally. She understood but told me I was to wear my new dress to the wedding, I agreed to do so. I knew everyone else was ready for the wedding so that Emily and Sam can call themselves officially husband and wife. They kept up with pretenses just because they had been together for awhile but I assume everyone else wanted it to be official and over and done with.

After everyone left that night I was exhausted. Alice and everyone certainly knew how make one person tired from just shopping in several little stores. I walked upstairs and prepared myself for bed. As always, Leah was nowhere in sight and her door was closed. I walked into the bathroom showered, brushed my teeth, and changed into my PJs. I walked quietly to my room but of course not before stopping in front of Seth's bedroom door. I always thought back to a lot of the times we had even if they were the short 3 days together. Many memories, including his thoughts were hard to let go.

I held on to the thoughts of his mind that meant a lot to me. Ones that were if I forgot them I wouldn't remember his voice and the type of person he was. His mind was definitely a warm place to be. I couldn't imagine a better place to escape that to hear what he thought of daily. He didn't judge anyone, and he never held back anything he felt that was wrong to do. He always wanted to prove himself and make something of himself. But also his thoughts drifted to me ever since meeting in the club that night.

I can remember focusing so much on the music and the people around me. Luckily the noise level never bothered me but then again I ignored anything and made myself the only person in the room in the world. My dancing became interrupted when I heard a faint male voice. He was complaining about being dragged along just to meet another relative of Bella's. He hadn't been bitter about it, just bored. But once I came into view his thoughts changed in an instant. I found myself not only drawn to what I saw; it was just thoughts of me that made me feel welcomed and loved.

"_Wow, that definitely must be Bella's cousin. I'm having this strange feeling running through me. It's as if I can't see anything but her in the room, feel nothing but her." _

I smiled at the thought that he had at that moment, but sadden because I knew what the outcome could have possibly become but his thoughts gathered me instantly and I too could not break away.

"_I think I just imprinted. Wait till the guys hear this! She has Bella's eyes."_

After that moment it was hard to ignore him. Some of his thoughts made me laugh.

"_Good grief Jared. Big deal Embry came to see her; sad that you aren't center of attention?" _

"_Get your own imprint Embry."_

Some of his thoughts sent my heart racing as I pictured things he imagined every so often.

"_Her body is perfect. The way her jeans hung to her hips. She lifts her arms I can see a faint line of her belly, definitely athletic. Just to run my hands on her body would be perfect; to feel the curviness of her waist; to feel her hair to smell it; and more definitely to touch her lips upon mine."_

Some thoughts were easy to handle but there were some that I definitely had some dreams about.

After our bike ride and going to bed that night, his thoughts definitely erased the earlier arguments that he endured with Jacob and Leah.

"_Her body felt warm against me. I want so badly to touch her, to please her. I could feel the soft push of her breasts press against me. Thank god for self-control not to caress them in my hands, my mouth. I desperately want to hear her moan my name; to beg for my every touch. Her lips look warm and inviting. I really want to kiss them to get lost into them and not let go." _

One of his thoughts was about us in the woods . . . (Kat's pieces together Seth's thoughts into a dream sequence)

"_In his thoughts we were taking a walk during the cool night together towards "our" spot. The air didn't feel cold or cool to us. I was wearing what looked like to be one of his shirts – a navy blue with my black jeans. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and khakis. Small whispers were shared between and the words were a bit difficult to make out but the conversation was comfortable, no tension shared between us. We sit down at the small circle of logs. Seth gets up to set up a small fire to illuminate us and lays down two thick sleeping bags. The warm of the fire is absent to us since we do not feel cold as we are in each others arms. He slowly lowers his head while lifting my chin to embrace me into a kiss. _

_I slowly remember the kiss he had given me that night in the woods as a feel of what he could possibly thinking of the way we kiss in his thoughts. The kiss deepens more and soon my hands find its way into his hair. He seems to like that from me; the feeling of softness raking through my fingers, my arms snaking around his neck with my soft skin against his sending goose bumps through his spine. I then remember the feeling of his fingers feeling my cheek then going down to my neck; pulling me closer to deepen the kiss. _

_He then thinks of his hands slowly gliding downward to the hem of my shirt. Pausing there to see my reaction, apparently I don't make one. He then slowly lifts my shirt to place his warm hands underneath and keeping it on my lower back. I slowly repeat the same motion on him but pulling his shirt completely off. He thinks of the look in my eyes as well as I do with his. We continued the kiss and he continues to slowly move his hands up my back with a soft glide. He stops mid-way and proceeds to the front where my breasts sat along with my racing heartbeat. _

_He awaits my actions in his mind. When I show none he continues his way, placing his hand slowly over one of my breast, pushing the bra a way to cup it. His touch is light, soft, and gentle as he massages. A small moan escapes my throat causing him to do the same." _

I opened my eyes at that moment forgetting that I was alone in my room now thinking back to these thoughts. I listened as I made sure that no one heard the small moan that I released at that moment. Once I knew it was quiet, I lay back down and went back to the thoughts and memories.

"_I slowly run my hands over his muscular chest, being gentle. Seth's body becomes anticipated with the feeling of my touch and soon pulls me closer. Our breathing becomes heavy and quick. His tongue makes it way inside my mouth slowly, wrestling around with mine. Soon the feeling of needing someone so badly become apparent as well made our way to down to the ground onto the sleeping bags.I was underneath him while he was on top me. He pulls my shirt completely off exposing my black bra. A small smile crept to his face as he takes in the scene before him. Without hesitation this time he pulls the straps of my bra down bringing my breasts completely out into the opening. He looks at them with a sly smile and slowly and cautiously he lowers his head and begins to lick one of my breasts. I lean my head back in enjoyment of feeling his tongue so warm and wet licking and sucking my breast. His other hand works to caress the other one. After a minute he switches and repeats the same motion on the other side. He stops them makes his way back up kissing me once again. _

_As if he was here, I can feel how hard he was getting when he pressed his body against me. My hands make its way down to the belt line of his pants. He moans from the touch as I unclasp the button of his pants. He does the same motion with my pants. Pulling his pants down, he always moves mine until both of us have no pants one. Through his boxes he definitely was turned on and ready. He removes my underwear while I encourage him to also remove his boxers. We kiss each other once more, with more intensity and raging need. The sound of me moaning breaks out a weak growl from him. Our bodies were ready for the both of us to keep going, desiring for more. I gathered more of the thoughts he was having, waiting and anticipating . . . "_

"Katlynn! It's time to get up." Sue called up the stairs.

Instantly I sat up. I realized I was asleep thinking about his thoughts of his fantasy with me and fell asleep dreaming it. I groaned, not wanting to wake up from Seth's fantasy but then I remembered the fantasy was just that.

I got up and got a quick shower. Upon returning to my room I noticed a shirt on my bed. It was a navy blue shirt. I looked out the window and didn't see anyone around and nothing seemed out of place. Dismissing the curious thoughts and wonder I realized this shirt looked exactly the same in Seth's fantasy. It was his shirt. Maybe Alice was right about the surprise. I pondered how it came into my possession. Nothing came to mine. I figured he must have placed the shirt in my room before our "separation" and I'm just noticing it for the first time. I lifted the shirt to my nose and inhaled. It had his smell on it. I sat on the bed with the shirt still at my nose taking in the sweet scent. Soon tears became to well up and threaten to pour out. I took a deep breath stopping the overwhelming emotion. I decided to go ahead and wear the shirt. I could always claim later that I couldn't find anything to wear. I also decided to wear my light blue sandy style jeans with my arm gloves and light blue beanie.

I gathered down the stairs and to my surprise found Emily with Sue, Sam, Charlie and the ever so quiet Brady at the table for breakfast. I threw everyone a slight smile and gathered breakfast for myself. Brady immediately jumped up, giving me his seat without a word.

"Well it's about time you got up sleepy head; thought you were going to live with the dead." Sam snickered. Emily elbowed him.

"I didn't sleep all to well last night." I said quietly. No one said a word, which was great for me, especially saving the embarrassment of my dream last night.

"You sure you are okay Kat? You seem still out of it dear." Sue asked with concern.

I just nodded. I wasn't about to go into a full blown story about my recent spill of emotions over Seth. Last thing I needed was a room full of people trying to assure me that Seth is okay, and he will be understanding of whatever I was going through but that idea wouldn't have made it any better for myself or my state of mind.

The rest of us managed to finish breakfast in silence with occasionally bringing up short topics. Lately it's been about Sam and Emily's wedding. It was about a month and half a way, with the date of the wedding being July 12, which made me realize just how long it's been since I spoke to Seth.

Often times I found myself asking about him. Through little updates that everyone says he's been hanging at the Cullen's house since with no plans to visit at this point. Hearing that made me also realize just how badly I have hurt him. I really wish that I could simply just throw my hands up, run to the Cullen's place and pour out every single solitary issue with me to him and pray and hope he would understand. But I was just simply to afraid to admit everything to anybody, especially him.

"So Kat what plans do you have today?" Charlie asked as he finished his coffee.

I thought for a moment what my plans were going to be. Charlie had his hours cut back some so he can help around the reservation more as well as finish up my room. He told me the other night that he and the boys were almost finished with my room and that I should start gathering stuff to decorate my room up. I figured today would at least give me something to do to get my mind set off of last night and missing Seth.

"Well I thought I could go into town and look at some things to decorate my room up like you suggested." I replied.

Charlie smiled. "Good idea Kat. I would like you to have one of the boys go with you. They can show you some great places to find some stuff."

"Sure that's no problem." I said as I got up to place my dirty dishes into the sink.

"Alright let's go Sam. Who is accompanying us?" Charlie asked as the group of us walked outside.

As Sam thought for a moment about it I noticed that not all of us can ride in his cruiser.

"Well let's bring along Jared and Paul for the heavy stuff." Sam answered as he waved at the two boys walking down the dirt road.

"Good idea. How about Brady accompany Kat with the shopping since he has his own car." Charlie answered while greeting Jared and Paul as they gathered into the car.

Sam had an arguable look on his face as if he was debating with himself to even remotely give in to the idea of Brady accompanying due to his strange behaviors around me which I later gathered that the guy has a crush on me, majorly.

"Come on you guys!" Jared called by Charlie's cruiser. He was joined with Paul who was already in the backseat.

"Come on Sam. Brady knows the town and I am sure Kat could use some help carrying things." Charlie said quickly then proceeded towards his car.

Sam took one more look at Brady, then me. "If you need anything Kat, call my cell." He said with a stern voice then jogging over to get in the front seat of the cruiser.

Brady and I stood silently as we watched the cruiser vanish out of sight. Brady cleared his throat and turned to me.

"Ready?" He asked quietly with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

He was definitely nervous.

I nodded and walked with him to his old '51 Red Chevy pick-up. It was covered in dried mud and dirt but the inside was super clean. It seems a lot of the boys when they could drive invested in owning trucks. It made sense to easily drive the roads and lands of La Push.

I remember when Brady inherited the truck from his Grandfather. He was very excited to gain a truck like the other boys, but sadden since it seems to be lagging on its last leg of life. I heard Jacob stopped by in hopes of repairing it but he couldn't so he had it towed to the Cullen's. I wasn't home during his visit but he also made a stop at Charlie and Sue's to gather some things for Seth.

When Brady received his truck back it looked brand new. It ran without any hesitation and the outer body was fixed up as well. The dents and rust was removed, replaced by the same dull of red color the truck was colored in.

We climbed into the truck. I glanced out the window. In the distance I could see the old small shack like garage. Inside Seth's blue truck sat there, haven't been moved since the last time I rode with him. More memories came flooding back to me. He held a lot of conflicting issues in his mind, especially about his imprinting mark made upon me.

"_Urgh. This is so confusing for me. Jacob keeps going on and on about my mistake of imprinting on Bella's cousin. Maybe I need to talk to Bella? No. I should talk to Sam, but Jacob is my pack leader. Oh hell Jacob wouldn't understand me; he imprinted on a baby, a vampire baby to be exact. . . No I should talk to Sam. If anyone could understand imprinting on a relative it would be him. URGH this is driving me bananas!" _

I shook my head dismissing the nagging thought in my head and paid attention to the direction of heading to the main street with the stores.

Brady pulled into the parking lot of the home goods outlets. Across the way I noticed Charlie's cruiser. Brady glanced in my similar direction to see what I was looking at and he frowned. I knew he was fighting his feelings that he has developed for me. I wanted to tell him that I was flattered of how he felt but I couldn't at least not without giving away my mind reading abilities. I placed my hand on his shoulder giving him a smile.

"Come on and help me decorate my room. I would need opinions."

Brady threw a quick smile and we both got out of the truck and headed our way over to begin my bedroom decoration shopping.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 "Shattered"

The shopping trip turned out to be quite pleasant. Brady actually managed to open up a bit to me and we chatted about anything and everything from music, life, school, etc. We even discussed a bit about the whole werewolves thing but not too much detail. He did ask me if it truly bothered me that most of the boys on the reserve were werewolves, protectors of La Push and Forks. I explained to be him to what he could understand that it didn't bother me one bit. I admitted I found it fascinating. Admitting to that point automatically made me think of Seth once again. Seeing him as a wolf certainly didn't frighten me at all. I was intrigue by the sight of him and wanted so much to feel his fur, to snuggle up against him.

Brady explained to me how some of the boys didn't like the idea of being wolves, especially when their rule was under Sam. I asked if Sam's authority was definite. He stated that under any circumstances they were to be followed. He told me that Sam's distaste to being a wolf faulted him to break a lot of hearts and endless promises he made. Which I later guessed was made towards Leah.

Brady spoke to me about his idea of being a wolf. At first he was terrified of what has happened and couldn't understand how it happened. He remembered he was just simply wrestle around with Collin and the next thing he knew Collin got extremely mad and to defend himself they both suddenly felt as if they were going to be ripped out of their own bodies and then the next thing he knew, distorted voices and blurred visions overwhelmed them. He admitted it took him and Collin a good day before they could feel and be normal again. Afterwards the boys were taken to the Elders to be explained what had happened. Ever since then he's tried to get use to be a werewolf but he was glad that I was accepting of it all.

I decided on the walls having mix colors of lilac and celadon. The bedding I found was lilac with white vines that lay out in different directions. A string of lights in shape of stars and a net of Christmas lights to hang around the window and on the ceiling. Brady and I also made our way to furniture and found this awesome headboard for my bed. It was steel metal with engraved vines and a small internal shelf to put anything I wanted on it. We also found a great price for a long low dresser with a rectangle mirror that stood on top and a tall standing one; both with the same decorated design as the headboard but a light oak. Surprisingly all the items found today only cost us $600.00. Afterwards Brady and I ran into Charlie and the boys and told them about our shopping. They agreed to bring back their trucks to haul the furniture back to the house.

As Brady and I rode back to La Push, we were silent to each other. It was almost dark when we got back. Upon walking to the door I stood my ground. The air in my lungs felt frozen. My heart started racing. My vision seemed like it was playing tricks on me.

Coming out the front door was the one person I haven't seen for almost two and half months.

Seth.

Like me he stood frozen in his spot. He looked pretty bad too. His hair was grown out to his shoulders. His eyes had no sparkle like I use to see them and had a sunken look in them, tired and worn out as if he had not slept since I last saw him. His body looked weak as if he hadn't eaten in weeks. His clothes hung on his body very loosely. Guilt ran through my body, regret hung into my heart, shock stung my mind. My brain yelled at me to say something, anything; but I could not speak.

Without anything said and what felt like hours Seth ran towards the woods without taking a glance back. I stood there still staring at the spot that he once stood, tears threatening to fall. Sue came to the doorway with the sad look in her eyes, she felt sorry. Dropping the bags I had in my hands I too ran towards the woods. I didn't know where I was running to but I just ran.

I finally stopped once the tears came out endlessly. I collapsed, sobbing. Everything came rushing back to me; the memories of us meeting, the bike ride, meeting Bella's family, my nightmares with him coming to my rescue, his thoughts that I heard every single day. I couldn't stop them from overwhelming me, captivating my mind. Part of me was split from running to him to the Cullen's and running away entirely from everything.

After a few short minutes I was able to get myself to calm down. The woods became quite except for a sound of slow walking footsteps. Preparing myself to scream and run once more I waited for my visitor. In the distance from me, behind two trees, Edward came into view. I relaxed but I wondered why he was here. I didn't say a word as he continued to walk his way to me. My mind couldn't register where I was, or what I wanted to say.

"Hi" Edward said softly as he continued his cautious walk. I didn't respond.

"I'm sorry if I scared you. I couldn't find Seth so I was making my way over to Sue's to see if he stopped by there. I am guessing he did. Are you okay?" Edward asked kneeling down to my eye level. I looked into his eyes. They were dark amber. His face was smooth without any sign of confusion like I usually saw in him.

I nodded this time to respond to his concerned glaze. "I am okay. And yes he did stop by." I said weakly. Saying he was there was a struggle and I managed to say it.

"Okay. Are you certain that you are okay? I can walk you back to Charlie's." Edward offered. I shook my head no.

Edward sighed and took the seat next to me. I looked at him questionably. "If you don't mind, I would sit with you till you are ready to return. It's not good to be in this area of the woods alone."

I shrugged my shoulders at him. At this point I could careless that he was here and showing concern for me. We sat in silence without either one of us saying a word. The air was warm but I felt cold. I shivered and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Are you cold?" Edward asked. I looked over at him taking in his existence next to me. He was wearing blue jeans with a green shirt.

I shook my head again, "No. I am okay."

Silence became apparent once more. I sat there with my knees still against my chest and my eyes glued to the light grassy ground watching an ant make its attempts to carry a leaf around. I could hear the faint sounds of the birds in the forest trees and the irregular breathing from Edward. The moment felt awkward.

"So why did you need him?" I asked quietly knowing it wasn't any of my business as to why but the silence was killing me more than before.

"Well he hasn't been doing to well and it worried Bella that he was gone for several hours." Edward answered with a bit of hesitation in his voice.

"Gone for hours?" I repeated back. Edward nodded his head.

"I'm not sure if you want to hear about what is going on but –"

"No I would like to know please. At least I can dwell deeper into guilt and get on with my life." I interrupted absentmindedly. I knew as I said the words that my guilt will over power me and drag me farther into depression and then Charlie would have more of a reason to compare me to Bella's doom.

"Oh okay. Well he really hasn't been well. It took a couple of days after what happened to get him to eat anything. Esme finally convinced him that if he didn't eat that he was going to be taken back here." Edward explained as lightly as possible to me but no matter what each word was clawing at my heart but I let him continue on.

"He then refused to turn human. He remained a wolf for several weeks. Even Leah's badgering didn't help the cause. He then started to hunt in wolf form. Jacob's alpha demands did little to break him out of his wolf life but yet he refuses to leave our home. We don't mind, especially Bella and Esme. Even Rose has helped him somehow." Edward glanced at me to see my reaction to all this. Inside my mind and heart were at a yelling battle. I was sure at some point blackness would take over and I wouldn't want to wake. Sensing my reactions and not seeing a breakdown from me he continued.

"He doesn't talk much to anyone and even Jacob says his thoughts constantly remain blank. Several times Jacob played referee against Seth and Leah when they got into it. He's really depressed, about as depressed as you are."

I glanced up again. I knew my expression definitely showed the obvious signs. Now I know he was the same as I was.

"Bella's concerned for the both of you. She worries what you two might do to yourselves eventually. She wishes you guys would talk. She doesn't fault you about Seth's transformation. It can be scary. She wants so much for you to come over, we all do. She hopes that one day we all can be around one another like a real family."

I sighed. Leave it to Bella to still be the constant worrywart of us all. I understood her feelings in this whole situation and I am thankful she has kept the distance from the subject although during those visits she wanted so much to say something, or anything to help me and Seth.

"Jacob is getting very upset with everything that has happened. He too doesn't fault you but he wishes that Seth would snap out of his depression and be normal and give you time. Several times Seth had stayed up all night going onto 2 days straight without sleep. I've tried to talk to him and at least to understand how you must be feeling but he wouldn't listen. It's becoming quite frustrating to deal with. Jacob does call to give updates to Charlie and Sue. It breaks their heart that the both of you are suffering from this."

I took a deep breath. It was getting harder to listen to the things that Edward was telling me. I could visualize in my head how Seth could possibly look at this time. It made me sick in my stomach.

"You know I can truly understand how you must be feeling. Not being truly afraid of what he is but what to do emotionally about it. It definitely is a lot to take in and figure out what it means. Your torment is on the same level as his. None of my family faults you or him for what is happening now. So please do take your time to figure things out." Edward said giving me a reassuring smile.

I sighed. Life isn't going to be easy for me or him. Was there an end to this sadness that we both feel? I wish the pain could be numbed somehow but sadly it couldn't. Could Edward really understand my feelings? Would his family or Charlie's?

"I wish it was that simple to sit here and say figuring it all out wouldn't take a life time but I cannot. There are things that I feel that if anyone knew that could be damaging to me or to they and I would eventually be left in the cold. I know Seth could possibly understand the real reasons behind by rejection to him, but knowing and seeing are two different things as he pointed out for me. Please understand. I never was terrified of him being a wolf. I was intrigued by it all. I was mesmerized by what I saw. Behind it all I could see him. See him for all that he is and what he is going to be. In a way I'm thankful that he was the one that chose me, to see me. But in the end it's me that is going to later hurt him and I cannot bear that in my mind and in my heart." I took another deep breath as I explained as much as I could without the idea of terrifying him in any way or making him feel awkward that I would be this way. But I felt if anyone could truly understand it, Edward would be the one to. I didn't know him well but he seems to take things with stride and open minded. I know Bella could understand more too and perhaps everyone else but with him I sensed the idea of secrecy deeply.

Edward just nodded. I glanced my way back into the trees. I could see faintly the shadows of the elk moving among the trees. The sounds of the woods sounded far away except for the birds that sang all around. The sky was cloudy as always but none of it seemed to threaten the animals into hiding. I looked once more at Edward. I could see closely why Bella chose him for her life. I also noticed his eyes were starting to turn black. The darkness of the sky was darker than before but yet I could still see his eyes were definitely different than there were previously.

Figuring that he sensed my questionable looks about him, he stood up brushing the forest floor off his clothes. He held out a hand for me to help me off the ground as well. I took it. It was slightly cool to my touch. Although his skin was soft, it felt thick as marble. Once on my feet I felt the heavy burden of my emotional collapse rush to me. Causing my head to spin and slightly hurt. I groaned. Noticing I now had the biggest migraine ever I knew sleep was going to be sleepless tonight. I glanced to the sky. Full Moon that was hidden behind several thin gray clouds came into view. The light from the moon light lit up the forest grounds as well as us. I looked once more to Edward. His eyes were now pitch black. I took a couple of steps back. Edward noticed my retreating movements but didn't say anything.

"Well I should return home. I'm sure Sue is worried of me." I said to him as I kept my eyes on him and continued my steps backwards.

Edward took one cautious step forward. "Are you sure you can find your way back?" He asked.

I nodded my head quickly. "Yes. It's not difficult." I answered and began to slowly turn around. I then walked back to the trail that I ran on. I threw a glance behind me and saw Edward no where in sight. I then ran around to the opposite side of the trail, following to the opening where Seth and I always went to. Once I made it there I took out my cell phone and called Charlie's. Within the first ring Charlie picked up and he knew right a way it was me.

"Kat where the hell have you been?!" Charlie yelled on the phone.

Tears once more threatened to come out. The sound of his voice took me back to thinking about my father who he sounded like whenever he got mad. I sucked in some air and answered weakly.

"I'm fine. I'm okay really. I just need some space. Please."

"Tell me where –"Suddenly Charlie was cut off and another male gentle voice took over.

"Kat its Sam. If you are truly okay take your time and then call me on my cell and I will come meet you so you don't have to walk back alone."

"Okay but I really are alright and can walk back alone." I answered

"No it would make the rest of us feel better if we can escort you."

"Why?" I asked, starting to get upset with everyone trying to be my escort like I am a little girl. Suddenly my mind was becoming cloudy and I felt faint and dizzy.

"Strange things have been happening in that area. I think it is best that I come get you now."

"No!" I yelled as anger filling every area of my body.

"Kat are you alright? I'm coming now."

"No!" I yelled once more then I suddenly got up, dropping my phone in the process. I didn't know where I was going to run to or where I was going to go but I just ran.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The night seemed to come and go in an instant. I made my way back home. I know I was gone for several long hours. I crept up the stairs without a sound. Leah's door was closed as usual. I figured most nights she was with the others in Jacob's pack. Again after I cleaned myself up I found myself face to face with the closed worn door of Seth's bedroom. As hard has it had been today and as difficult it has been to take in the events with stride, I still feel the heavy tug in my heart and the stabbing needles to my brain. My head was pounding of pain.

The next thing I did which I didn't register myself doing was opening Seth's door. To my surprise it was unlocked. The door made a slight creak sound but it wasn't enough to waken Charlie and Sue which Charlie's snores were light and even. I flipped on the light inside the door way. As many times I imagined what Seth's room would look like it didn't surprise me to see how it was now. I visualized the room to be in his favorite color, blue. The walls matched that precisely. With the paint slightly worn the medium blue walls stood out. Some would vision this as a little boy's room but I felt it suited Seth's personality quite well. His bed was just full size mattresses on the floor. I figured his growth spurt didn't handle a well made bed and probably collapsed under his new weight. The dressers were of dark chestnut. On top of the long dresser sat several papers from school, newspapers highlighted of recent murders or unexplained deaths several months ago. I saw magazines of cars and trucks. Some drawers of the dresser looked a bit open and I could see some of his clothing that he would wear. I pulled out a gray t-shirt of his. The texture was the same as the navy t-shirt that I was wearing, which got damaged during my time in the woods. The scent hung heavy on the fabric. I looked around the rest of the room. The window was wide open. I looked out the window and saw the direct path of the woods lying in the distance. In my mind I figured Seth would make visits home without any notice. I decided to keep the window open. I went over to his bed and lay down. Even with the mattresses on the floor it felt very comfortable. His covers were tangled up at the end of the bed and on the floor. I figured since his body temperature is always warmer than usual he didn't need them. I pulled the covers up over me. They felt soft but not warm. I placed my head on the pillows. They were really soft and enveloped around me. I snuggled myself farther into the bed and closed my eyes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_I couldn't tell if I had fallen into a deep sleep or was dreaming but I heard a few sounds around me. The floors creaked quietly. I sat up. My breathing was light and even. My sight adjusted to the faint darkness in the room. I could see a figure moving slowly. It stopped and looked in my direction. I held my breath. Taking a step closer to me, it leaned down towards me. The light from outside dawn shone through. The figure's outlined body became visible as I could see who it was. The brown eyes stared into mine. I could see the love and sparkle in his eyes. The hair neat as always; still looking soft enough for me to want to run my hands through them. The figure's hand rose to touch my cheek. The touch of warm overwhelmed me. I could feel my body longing for more of the soft warm touch. I tried my hardest not to push my raging heart into that moment. My heart pounded loudly in my chest as if it was going to burst its way through. My body then became shaky as my nerves couldn't hold it back from grabbing the figure in front of me and not to let go. The figure towered over me, gently allowing me to fall once more onto the pillow. I kept my eyes open, never once removing them from the brown eyes that bore into mine. I anticipated and waited for the soft lips to touch mine, but it never came. Sadness once more washed over me. I tried to lean away from the warmth coming from the figure's body but I couldn't move. Every once of me kept me stuck where I was; afraid to break whatever connection I had at that moment. After a few minutes the figure got up and turned towards the window. _

"_Don't leave." I whispered but still loud enough for the figure to hear me. "Please." I pleaded. For that short moment I felt happiness and love. With the figure leaving I felt the sadness that I had felt for several months now. I felt once again shattered. _

_The figure stopped and turned around. Hope filled me but then I realized that my hope was going to be soon taken away once again. I looked at the pillow. It seemed like it was telling me this was all a dream. I looked once again at the window. The figure was gone. I laid down tears slowly releasing from my eyes. The lump in my throat could no longer be contained. I realized then at that moment I was not going to get back what I had to give up. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next morning I awoke. I almost forgot where I was. I was still in Seth's room sleeping on his bed. I looked towards the window. It was completely shut as well as the door. I sighed. It was a dream.

I went into my room gathered my clothes to prepare for the morning. This morning I was suppose to go wedding supplies shopping with Emily and Sue. After last night I doubt I could go anywhere.

I went downstairs. Instantly I only hear two female voices of Sue and Emily. As I rounded the corner the conversation stopped. Instantly I prepped myself for the big blowout. Surprisingly it never came.

"Hungry Kat?" Sue asked as she got up to the stove to get me some left over eggs and sausage.

I couldn't speak. I looked at Emily for a read on her that if I was being prepared for the lecture of last night but I saw no signs. Sue gently placed my plate in front of me along with a glass of orange juice.

"Um thank you." I said as I took a bite of my food. Sue sat back down and with Emily continued her coffee. For a short few minutes nothing was said. I also began to notice that Charlie was nowhere around.

"Where's Charlie?" I asked.

"Oh he got called into the station this morning. There's been another animal attack last night." Sue answered.

"What a shame." I replied.

"Yes. There's also been a large gathering of dead deer and elk around the forest as well. Charlie explained that they were definitely mauled by a dangerous animal. Certainly not by the protectors of course but it's just all very strange." Emily explained.

"I see. And that is unusual for that to happen?" I asked.

Both Emily and Sue nodded yes to my question.

I sank back into my seat. Suddenly my mind wandered to Seth. Has he come across these killings? Has he seen the killer?

"Well enough of this talk. The boys will keep an eye on things. Let's get some shopping done." Sue said as she gathered my plate to clean. I nodded at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As we piled up in Sue's station wagon, most of the drive to Seattle was quiet. But I couldn't dismiss the nagging thoughts that I was in trouble for what happened and why I wasn't getting the punishment I deserved.

"Sue?" I asked quietly. "Am I –"

"Kat although Charlie and I were upset with your behavior we came to realize that you needed space after the events yesterday and we knew that you wouldn't be in any danger, that is until Charlie told me about last night. Which we ask you not to wander in the woods alone from now on at least not without Sam or one of the boys with you." Sue said nicely although I knew I didn't deserve it but I didn't argue. I just nodded and responded.

"Okay. I understand."

Sue smiled and reached over for my hand while Emily reached for my other one. I sighed. Thankful I had their understanding at least, but everything still made me uneasy. I wondered if Sue saw me asleep in Seth's room last night. I had to ask.

"Sue there weren't any problems with me being in Seth's room last night was there?" I asked.

At first Sue didn't answer right a way but then spoke after a minute.

"At first I was upset but then I need to remember that this isn't your fault. Realizing that Seth is what he is, is a lot to take in and I can't fault you for that. When he first transformed I was shocked and scared. Although Harry knew what Seth may become it was even a bigger shock when Leah transformed too. It took some time for me to accept this and eventually I got over the anger of being left out about knowing that my son could become one. I forgot that Harry too was once a wolf which he gave up after our children were born."

I sat there in shock. Although I knew very little about the history of their transformations and their ancestors, it never occurred to me that Harry and the other elders were once wolves as well. Sue let out a little giggle.

"Kat dear you share the same reaction I did when I found out about Harry. Although I knew after a few weeks that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Harry. I guess most of us just need time." Sue said then throwing a glance at Emily. I looked at Emily as well. Emily nodded at me.

"That would be another story later Kat. Let's get this wedding shopping out of the way."

By then we made it to the shopping centre. Even hearing about Sue's reaction and wondering about Emily's I still felt confused and even more shattered to my behavior.


	18. Chapter 18 Pt 1

Seth's POV

"Imprint"

I ran into the woods, ripping one by one the clothing hanging on my body that was now empty of everything – life, love, all above. Running against the wind I allowed my body to envelope in heat until I was no longer running on two legs. My mind raced. Anger, guilt, depression captivated in my chest. The flood of emotions built up waiting to pour out. My vision kept fixated on what I just saw. The one person who my mind kept locked on; who I feared to let go regardless of the events that happened between us.

As a wolf I ran and ran. I needed to release all that I held in. I needed to be free once more like I kept myself for several months. My mind inconspicuously went over the events that I constantly repeat in my mind to keep her real. From the moment I saw her to that last night I seen her.

Forgetting the night I saw her was definitely one of the nights I could not forget. I remember moaning and groaning about going because I am not particularly the type to want to spend my time around a group of people dancing around, but the constant badgering from Jared didn't help my cause. I had much rather hang around inside the Cullen's place watching Alice and Edward play chess. Jared had stopped by to invite Jacob out for the night and to also meet Bella's cousin who was going to live with Charlie and my Mother.

Charlie had spent a lot of time with my Mother after my Father's death and when Charlie first learned of Bella being a vampire. Surprisingly the transition was a bit hard on them both but they eased into it together. After the whole mess with the Volturi, life went smoothly. Charlie remained a part of Bella's life and family even more, and my Mother came around more and considered herself as part as Charlie's family as well. It took my Mother much longer to let go the fact that Leah and I were both werewolves. She never blamed us for what happened to my Father, but I knew the hurt was there, especially when Leah reminded herself as well as the rest of the pack about what happened. I remained with Jacob's pack and soon Embry and Quil joined. Quil of course remained close to La Push and became the connected key for Jacob and Sam.

Sam eventually became cordial to the whole idea of separate packs. He realized in the end that it was much better this way. Sam could stay to protect La Push and Jacob and the rest of us can protect Forks. It's not to easy being in Jacob's pack, although his rules are not set like Sam's, since he is still learning, but Leah doesn't make it any easier for me. She is always trying to command us around since Jacob named her "Beta" and she constantly reminds me to go home at least every other night for Mom to have a peace of mind.

Charlie also helped a lot for my Mother around the Reservation by helping to repair small things around the house. Mom also in return made homemade meals for him since Bella could no longer do it. They spent a lot of time together. My Mother openly admitted that she saw Charlie as more than a friend. I believe Charlie felt the same way. I never looked down on Charlie and I loved the fact that she was there for Mom. He asked Bella, Leah and me if we would approve of him asking my Mother's hand in marriage. Of course Bella and I were ecstatic and Leah just only gave approval, she didn't seem to care either way. She took her wolf duties more importantly anyway.

Their wedding was awesome; of course it would be thanks to Alice and her brilliant planning and decorating. Charlie then sold his house and moved the Reservation. Since then things were great.

Several months after they married Charlie received a call about his only niece, Katlynn needing to live with him for awhile. She arrived in the morning and by night I was going to meet her at the club that Sam and Emily were taking her to. Everyone was excited about meeting her. Embry and Jared wanted to meet her. Paul wanted to go but Rachel made plans for a special night for the two of them. Quil was babysitting his imprint. So Jared decided to try to invite Jacob and the Cullen's. The Cullen's decided to wait till Kat could make a visit later. Jared kept bugging Jacob to go.

After saying "No" many times, Jacob decided a way to get rid of the annoying visitor – making me go instead of him. I grumbled and mumbled my entire way to Jared's truck when no surprise I was to find his imprint, Kim sitting in the front seat. I let out a little groan but threw a quick happy smile on my face when she happily said Hi. I did not like being around Jared. He was always glued to her side, staring at her like she was prized bone and he was the dog. I climbed into the bed of the truck. I didn't have a jacket but the air was not cold to me. Thank goodness for werewolf abilities. We drove back to the reservation to meet up with Embry. To our surprise the traitor went a head and left for the club telling his Mother that he got tired of waiting. I laughed and of course Jared was mad. Before we headed back on the main road to head to Forks, we saw Collin walking on the side of the road. He had gotten done patrolling for the night and was heading home. Jared decided to invite him along. Throughout the ride nothing was said. Listening to the sounds of the engine of the truck and looking to the sky. It was filled with stars. I sighed. It was going to be a long night.

As we approached closer to the club all Jared could talk about then was meeting the infamous cousin of Bella's. His words gave me a headache.

"I'm telling you they are saying she looks exactly like Bella from the hair right down to her eyes." Jared yakked on and on. Kim didn't seem to mind. She stared at Jared with goo-goo eyes like always whenever he spoke. I wanted to vomit.

The music picked up.

"_Great. Now I will be walking in to see a bunch of couple grinding up on one another hoping to get lucky." _ I thought to myself.

"_I so don't want to be here."_

"_Why did I have to be the one dragged along?"_

We approach the crowded room. The smells of perfumes and cologne would easily choke an asthma person. It just made me wince a bit. _"Stupid wolf senses"_

Jared was already ready to dance. Bopping to the music like a moron. I searched through the crowd looking for Sam, Emily and Embry. Embry was the first person I spotted but who I saw next I couldn't look away. My eyes bore into her direction.

Everything else blurred except for her. Her arms reached up towards the ceiling all while swaying to the fast pace music. She looked lost in the sounds that surrounded her, ignoring Embry's goofy two stepping which I am assuming he calls dancing; it looked more like he was having a raging fit and uncontrollable body movements. She then looked into my direction. Suddenly things became in slow motion. The music faded out till I could no longer hear it. The dancers became distant blurred figures around with no sound. Again all I could see was her. She definitely looked like Bella. They shared one main thing in common – their eyes. Now I understood more better what Jacob once saw in Bella and then Renesmee. You definitely got lost into them. It became another world looking into to them.

I felt the heat in me get hotter. I stood still afraid of breaking the silent connection. The thoughts of others, my current thoughts, and the past nagging events from Jared all faded; all disappeared. In that quick moment all it mattered was her. How she would feel, her safety, her life. I also understood more how Edward felt when Bella was his whole world. Kat was now my whole world. At brief moment I then began to realize what had happened. I had imprinted.

As time stood still, it then suddenly resumed and the invisible rope broke a part. I shook my head to bring my senses back to itself. I then heard Sam's voice carrying across the room. As Jared, Kim, Collin and I made our way through I couldn't release my eyes off of Kat who was now standing next to Sam, Embry and Emily. Up close I was able to see more of her. She was really beautiful. Her brown hair was tied up into a pony tail with leather strings hanging around it. She wore a white t-shirt with black jeans. Compared to other girls I have seen before, she was definitely better looking than all of them. Course I'm not forgetting that she is now my imprint. I threw a glance at Sam as he made the introductions. I could tell out of the corner of his eye he knew what had happened.

"Jared, Collin, Seth. This is Kat, Bella's cousin that is living with Charlie." Sam said to us introducing Kat. Suddenly I froze. What was I going to say to her? So like an idiot I just stood there, watching Jared and Collin introduce them selves. When it became my turn all I could muster was, "Seth. You are living at my house." I said as I shook her hand.

"_Good going idiot. Now you embarrassed yourself!"_

Luckily she didn't think much of it, I hoped. As the night wearied on I remained off the dance floor. Several times Embry danced with Kat. Of course that didn't help with jealousies.

"_Get your own imprint Embry." _I thought to myself over and over every time I watched Embry dance with Kat.

Finally around 2am everyone was ready to go home. I rode back with Sam, Emily, and Kat. I remember the look on Kat's face when she saw me climb into the bed of the truck. It showed concern and curiosity. For some reason I found that pleasing. I figured I was interesting to her. Check one for me.

We finally arrived at home. It was a bit strange having her just walk straight into my house. The both of us quietly walked into the house. Charlie and my Mom were asleep. I knew Leah was not home. Lately she hasn't been because she felt her duty as a wolf and being Beta was to report to Jacob at any given moment. I walked Kat to her room before retreating to mine. I wanted to make sure she was settled in.

"I hope you get settled in well." I told her as she turned to face me while standing at her door. With the door slightly open I could see into her room. The bed was nicely made up with the green oversize blanket of mine. The items that once filled the room were completely taking out, with no sign of the room once being for storage. She had placed several books on the shelf but it was difficult to make out the names.

"Yeah, I think I have myself all settled in now." She responded giving me a little smile. I loved that look on her face. It just caused me to smile right back and then I knew I imprinted on a wonderful girl.

"Well sleep well. Hope you had fun tonight. I'm sorry that I did not talk much as the other guys did." I told her, apologizing for my behavior at the club.

"It's okay. The music was loud and it just made it impossible to even just say Hello." She chuckled a bit.

When there was nothing left to say I just nodded in agreement and began to make my way to my room. "Goodnight." I said before disappearing into my room

"Night" I heard her whisper and then the faint sound of her bedroom door close.

I smiled to myself once I got into my room. In a short time, in one simple day I felt like I could dance on clouds forever. I knew I should try to take this slow but my heart wasn't going to allow me to.

I had a few hours before I was to report to patrolling duty so I decided to lay down in bed for a bit. My mind immediately floated to thinking about Kat.

Now I began to realize exactly how it was for Sam, Jared, and Paul. Their minds were constantly on them, no matter how hard they tried to not allow them to be in their minds. They felt a deep connection to their imprints; as if their lives would be over if they weren't around. I could definitely feel my connection with Kat. Right now I could easily feel the comfortableness she is feeling at this moment which made my heart at ease.

After 20 minutes I began to feel uneasiness run through my spine. Listening quietly I could hear loud shuffling coming from Kat's room and harsh mumbling. Not knowing what to do I got up and quickly went downstairs and got her glass of water and went to her room. Suddenly I could hear loud talking and almost shouting. I quickly knocked on her door, hoping to wake her up before Charlie and my Mom awaken to the sounds.

I listened again. No sound came for a few short minutes until the sound of unlocking metal of the doorknob shook and then the door slow crept open.

I looked at Kat. Her brown eyes were filled with fear. Obviously what she was dreaming scared her beyond her wits. I felt so sorry for her and immediately wanted to pull her into my arms and help the bad things disappear.

"Are you okay? I heard noise coming from in here. Sounds like you had a nightmare." I said to her when she opened the door wider. I was worried which I am sure she could easily tell. I could easily see that her bedtime clothing was simple and comfortable. She was wearing a red t-shirt with red and while flannel pants. She looked really adorable in the outfit.

"I did have a nightmare. I apologize if I woke up or anyone else up." She said to me apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. I was already awake. I figured you would want something, although I'm sure it wasn't water." I said chuckling.

Kat smiled at me which caused my heart to double in beats. It kind of embarrassed me. I could also think that she could hear my heart beating in my chest.

"No. Thank you. It would make me feel somewhat better." She said taking the glass from me. She turned to walk into her room and set the glass on the bedside table.

It was then when I realized that I was only wearing my PJ pants without a shirt on.

"_I should have put a shirt on. I hope I am not making her uncomfortable seeing me like this."_ I thought to myself. I then noticed that she had her eyes on me, glancing over my naked chest. I really didn't think I looked as great as Sam and the other fellows did but I could tell she liked what she saw. I gave a little laugh out loud when I thought of the behavior Paul and Jared threw among themselves to show off for their imprints. Kat's eyes immediately traced back up to my face.

Soon silence surrounded us.

"Would you like to sit for a bit?" She asked pointing to her bed.

Soon impure thoughts ran through my head. The idea of her hands all over my body, my hands on hers filled my head. Images of what she could be wearing under her pajamas filled my vision along with her lips against mine and our bodies against each other. I could feel the excitement of the thoughts I was having run through my body. I shook my head to dismiss the thoughts. I looked at Kat. She was waiting for my answer.

"Uh I really should get back to bed." I finally answered.

She nodded in agreement with me. "I think that is best. I should try to get some sleep again. Thank you for the water." She said to me as I made my way to my bedroom.

"Goodnight." I told her as I went inside my room.

Once in my room I took a deep sigh. I shook my head trying to dismiss the impure thoughts I had at that moment. The guys wouldn't let me live it down if they knew what was going on in my head.

It was time for patrolling. I removed my pajama pants and put them in a backpack along with a shirt and my shoes. I really wasn't comfortable with having just my clothes tied to my ankle and since I was always around the Cullen's house, it was easy enough for me to drop off my backpack to have full clothes to change into. Dismissing one last thought of Kat and climbed out the window. Once on the ground I shifted into my wolf form, grabbed my backpack in my mouth and ran towards the woods.

I ran into Paul and Jared as I made my way towards the Cullen's house.

I was thankful for the two separate packs. I was glad that neither Paul nor Jared could hear my thoughts, however over the last several months Jacob and Sam learned of a new ability to being separate Alphas in separate packs. Like having a meeting somehow we are all able to hear one another as long as Sam and Jacob were involved as well. Of course if one of them leaves the complete connection is broken. We discovered this shortly after the Volturi attack when Jacob wanted all of us to be updated about Renesmee's growth.

I made around the bend towards the upper section of the woods, nearby the small meeting area we made as kids when we wanted to share stories. I saw a dark figure moving around the area. I stopped to investigate.

"_Jake. I'm going to be late. There is someone in the woods here." _I said to myself in my head to Jacob.

"_No problem. So far things are good. Check it out and come." _ Jacob responded to me in my head.

I felt a strange feeling through as if I knew who it was. I walked as quietly as I could but the leaves below my feet were still dead from the cold months.

"Who's there?" a voice called out, looking for any sign of movement or an answer. As I continued closer I could tell who it was. It was Kat. When I thought she was in bed, turns out she wasn't.

"_What is she doing out here?!"_ I thought. I was alarmed that she was out here all by herself.

I made my way closer to her, hoping to not suddenly scare her. I paced behind the trees, moving as quietly and quickly as I could.

"Who's there?" She called out again.

"Who are you?"

I froze. She spotted me moving about in the trees. I ran around to the other side of her. I shook the backpack off my back and then I shifted until I was back to myself and then got dressed. Kat staggered backwards and fell over the logs. I took a deep breath before appearing out of the trees.

"Kat?"

She turned. Her expression was wild and full of fear. Something definitely spooked her. Suddenly out of the blue she jumped up from her fallen spot and wrapped her arms around me. I wrapped my arms back around her to keep her steady so she didn't fall. Her body was shaking slightly. I felt helpless at that moment because something had scared her so badly and I didn't know what it was.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her keeping my arms wrapped around her. She didn't answer.

Her face was full of thought. "I saw something outside. I knew it was foolish to follow it, but I got curious. How stupid of me huh?"

I almost gasped and almost gave away my poker face. She see saw me running to the woods.

"_You idiot!" _I thought to myself._ "I need to be extra careful next time."_

"No. It's not stupid." I assured her. "However, coming out here alone was."

She looked up at me. Her eyes were full of wary and full of tiredness. "You're right."

"Let's go home." I said keeping one of my arms over her shoulders and lead our way out of the woods.

"How did you find me?" Kat asked as we continue our way out the woods.

I took a deep breath. How was I going to answer that question without giving anything a way or sounding stupid?

"I followed you. I was still awake myself." I answered.

Kat looked a big puzzled but seemed to take my answer as given. "Oh. I didn't wake you, did I?"

I shook my head. "No. I was still a bit worried about you."

"Oh." Kat responded.

We finally made our way back to the house. The lights were still off which meant Charlie and my Mom were still sleeping. I walked Kat to the door of her bedroom once again.

"Thank you. I'm sorry if I caused any trouble." Kat said in apologetic tone again.

"Don't worry about it. Just promise me you would not do that again."

She gave me a smile at my lame attempts to be the boss.

"I hope . . . "

"Don't worry. I won't say anything to Charlie or my Mom."

"Goodnight." She said and went into her room.

"Goodnight." I replied and I walked back to my room.

Suddenly I remembered that tomorrow I was going over to a cookout with Bella and her family. I almost laughed at myself about that considering the Cullens' didn't eat but Alice wanted to have a small gathered as a Thank you to Jake and the rest of us. This was a perfect opportunity to invite Kat to erase tonight's events. I quickly walked over to stop Kat from closing her bedroom door.

"Listen, Bella and her family are having a cook out. Would you like to go?" I asked quickly.

"_Please say yes, please say yes."_ I thought to myself. I began to realize I sounded childish and was thankful Kat couldn't read minds.

"Sure. But isn't Charlie or Sue going?" Kat asked.

I shook my head. "No. They said they have plans, but I know they didn't ask you since they promised you a quiet weekend. So would you like to go?"

"Sure." Kat answered. "I would love to."

A big smile appeared on my face. "Great!" I said loudly with a big to much enthusiasm in my voice. Kat laughed at me.

"I mean great. You aren't afraid of motorbikes are you?" I asked, hoping it was with a little less excitement.

Kat looked thoughtful, "No, I'm not."

"That's good because that is how we are getting there. You'll also get to meet Jacob, and my sister Leah." I said to her.

"Okay."

"Okay. Well I will let you get some sleep and we'll be going around 3 p.m. tomorrow."

She nodded at me with a smile. "Alright, thanks for inviting me."

"No problem. Goodnight." Inside I was jumping for joy.

"Goodnight." She said then closed her bedroom door.

I was very excited. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I began to realize that I needed to get my tail into gear and get to the Cullens. I couldn't wait to tell everyone that Kat was coming.

It took me about 45 minutes to get to the Cullens' house. Immediately right a way Edward could sense my happiness since he was outside.

"_And what do we owe for the happy occasion?" _

"_Is Bella around? How about Jake too?" _

"_Bella is just laying Renesmee down for bed. Jake is with her."_

"_Is Jake going to stay with Renesmee?" _

"_No, Rose is going to. She started hunting as soon as the sun went down. She figured Bella and I would like to hunt together tonight."_

"_Oh good, I have some news to share."_

"_Okay. Everyone will be here in a few minutes." _

I sat down and waited. I didn't realize my tail was wagging until Edward chuckled in my direction. Soon the entire clan joined up along with Jake in wolf form. Bella went to give Edward a kiss before turning to me and Jake ran beside me.

"Hello Seth. I see someone is happy tonight." Bella said walking over to me a placing a small kiss on my nose. I gave her a big wolfy grin.

"_What's up Seth?" _

"_Well I invite Kat to the cookout tomorrow." _

"_You what?!"_

"_What's wrong? Is it a mistake to?" _

"Of course not Seth." Bella answered after Edward told her what was being said. She threw Jake an evil glare.

Jake looked at her with worry on his face.

"It's going to be no problem Jake. I'm passed my newborn year. Human blood doesn't faze me that much now." Bella explain in her sweet voice.

Jake gave her a little growl. I was shocked at his behavior. Edward then growled back.

"Knock it off you two." Bella said, then turning back to me. "What did she say?"

"_She agreed with any problems. I am worried about her though. She was having nightmares tonight. They sounded pretty bad. She was talking in her sleep and everything." _

"Hmmm, sounds familiar." Edward said throwing a look to Bella. Bella glared back at him.

"It's a family thing." Bella said with her hands on her hips. Edward laughed at her and gave her a hug.

"Well I think it's a fun idea to have Bella's cousin along. I can't wait to get everything set up!" Alice squealed happily.

Give Alice any excuse to entertaining guests and she is happy.

"Do you know what she would like to eat? I can get the grill started up." Carlisle asked.

"Well I haven't seen her since we were 12 years old. And it's kind of hard to remember what she liked to eat." Bella said.

"_I could find out and then let you know." _I said to Edward in my head.

Edward nodded at me.

"That would be a good idea Seth. Give me a call in the morning and we'll make sure we will have everything set."

Everyone else nodded in agreement. I couldn't wait till tomorrow.

After we continued to lay out more plans the Cullens decided they needed to hunt now. Bella's eyes were becoming black and so were Edward's. Jake and I decided to tag along to start our patrolling.

Although nothing bad has happened to the Cullens, we became protectors for Forks. No one dared to come anywhere near Forks with us around.

I was surprised how Jacob or Embry or Quil didn't pick on me about imprinting on Kat. I was also thankful that Edward didn't share that bit of information to Bella. I wanted to get to know Kat more on a slower pace than having to deal with the endless teasing that I was a "virgin imprinter". Embry had picked up that term from Jared and Paul because beside Embry, who really didn't care about imprinting, I haven't imprinted either. I dealt with the endless gushy and goo-goo thoughts of my brothers of their mates it was enough to literally make me gag. Often times being around Quil and Jacob more was easy since their affections for their imprints were strictly brotherly friendship since they were babies. I was glad at that point that my imprint was near my age.

Patrolling was easy. Nothing happened. I managed to throw in a few hours sleep in Bella's and Edward's cottage while Jacob who said he could get sleep later remained outside. Edward politely woke me up to remind me that it was almost time to get home before Kat would awaken. I hoped to myself that Kat's night became peaceful and nightmare-less.

I showered and ran in human form towards home. I wanted to give the impression that I had awaken early to go for a morning run. I got closer to the house and could hear light chatter from the house. I only heard the muffled sounds of my Mother and Charlie. Kat was in the shower.

"Good morning Mom and Charlie. Is Kat up?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen. The smell of eggs and bacon filled the room, causing my stomach to growl.

"Good morning son. How was your uh, run this morning?" My Mom asked hesitantly. Even though she accepted what I was and what La Push is, she still couldn't bring herself to say the word "patrolling" but I also figured she was avoiding saying anything because the shower upstairs was no longer running and I could hear the light creaking sounds of the floorboards upstairs shifting. Kat was getting dressed. Slowly my thoughts traced themselves to thinking of what Kat was looking at this moment. I shook myself out of the trance.

"It was good morning. Refreshing, and relaxing. No problems on the trail." I answered slowly but in a happy mood. "Listen Mom, I'm taking Kat over to see Bella and her family today." I said while I took a piece of toast.

"Seth …" My Mother began but was interrupted by Charlie.

"Seth, your Mom and I discussed this right before you walked through the door. I'm sorry to ruin a bit of your plans but Kat cannot go with you today." Charlie said flatly.

Suddenly I became angry. I couldn't figure out where the anger was coming from but just hearing Charlie declining Kat from Bella was just wrong. "What? Why can't she come along?" I asked loudly.

"I don't think it's safe right now." Charlie answered quickly.

"Oh come on Charlie. Bella's been no problem. I'm around her all the time. It's just not fair that you keep Kat from her. Bella said herself that she would love to see her cousin." I told him remembering last night's conversation with Bella about how she has been.

Bella was never one to have much difficulty with handling "newborn impulses" as they say about the urgent needed and crave for human blood. She handled it with stride. I trusted Edward's judgments on Bella's choices and decisions regarding the family. He felt that Bella could handle it without any issues.

"I'm sorry Seth, but that is my answer and I'm afraid you are just going to have to listen to me." Charlie said sternly, making me more angry inside. Why was he being so harsh? I could feel my body beginning to shake a bit.

"You're not my father!" I said angrily. My hands were balled into fists.

"Seth!" My Mom yelled at me, clearly scared of what was going to happen to me.

"I'm sorry Mom but I find it very unfair that Charlie keeps Kat from her family. You haven't seen her last night. She needs to be around family!"

"She is around family. Being with me, I'm her family Seth, not you!"

"Some family!"

"You bring that attitude to me one more time . . ."

"Stop it." A voice spoke behind us. I looked up and saw Kat standing the doorway. "I cannot believe the both of you fighting over me seeing my cousin!"

"Kat . . ." Charlie started to say.

Kat stopped him and continued.

"Look Charlie. I don't really understand the reasoning you have for keeping me from Bella and her family or the fact that you for some reason have to be there with me when seeing her. Seth is right, she is my family and I hardly have any family around except for you. I know you regard yourself as a Father figure to me and blame my Dad for leaving but you cannot replace him, nor can you become that father in my life. I haven't seen Bella in years and she and I get along great. I would have thought that you would see that. I really want to go with Seth to see her and her family. If anything goes wrong I have no doubt in my mind that Seth will bring me straight home."

After she finished I placed a smile on my face. I was glad to see her stick up for herself. Charlie was being unreasonable. Charlie didn't say a word for a moment.

Charlie sighed. "I guess you are right." He said quietly. He turned to me. "Any problems and I do mean any you bring her straight home. He said sternly.

"Charlie relax, things will go well. And I promise you if anything goes wrong we'll be home in no time." I told happily while looking at Kat. She smiled.

"Do you want breakfast first?" I asked her. She nodded in response and took the seat next to me. As we sat around eating breakfast, no one really said anything. My Mom then stood up to clear away our morning mess. Charlie finished his meal and Collin and Brady appeared at the door waiting for Charlie to finish working on Kat's bedroom. My Mom stood by the sink pondering to her self.

"Kat, I hope you don't think badly of us." My Mom stated quietly as she cleaned a plate.

"I don't. I just don't want to cause anymore problems. I mean if there is something going on I would like to know." Kat answered.

"Of course, it's just that Charlie and I have gone through a lot over the last year and we tend to get a bit overprotective, even over the little things." My mother said lightly.

"I understand, but for whatever reason I do not plan to over step any boundaries. If you do not wish for me to attend the cook out I will not go."

My Mom stopped washing her dish. Kat has to go to the cookout. To much has been planned. I was about to object until my Mother spoke first.

"No. You should go to the cook out. I will handle Charlie. It's just that he wants to take care of you the best way he can, just like he did with Bella."

I nodded, giving her the deepest indication that she has to go.

"Alright I will go. Just promise me that I will not be the cause of anymore arguments between you to. I saw enough of that with my mother and father."

After cleaning I lead Kat out to the garage. She hasn't been out there before.

Kat walked in looking around the shack-like garage without a word. Her gaze fell onto the 3 motorbikes. One was red, another black, and the third that looked more new than the first two, silver, it was also bigger than the others.

I walked over to the icebox pulling out a couple of bottles of pop, breaking off the top with my teeth and handing one out to Kat. She looked at the bottle then me. She looked impressed and I knew I needed to not show off but the look on her face was priceless. She then walked over to my newest bike; the one Edward had given me.

"Are all three of these yours?" She asked looking at them.

I chuckled. Thinking back to when I received the bikes from Edward. Edward had approached me before I returned home.

"Seth. I was wondering if you'd like to have the motor bikes. We never ride them anymore and they just take up space in the garage." Edward asked me. I looked behind him eyeing the bikes. Embry, Collin, and I spent some times riding them around the woods during the day when it was to early to go home.

"Sure" I replied and pulled out my cellphone to call Embry and Collin to help me ride the bikes back to the garage at my house. It took a lot of begging and pleading with Charlie and my Mom before they gave in and let me have them. Charlie gave me a strict warning if any of us got injured that the bikes were to go. I almost laughed. Even if any of us got hurt, there was no way to tell.

I returned my attention back to Kat and answered her question. "Well the silver one was given to me by Bella's husband, Edward. The other two were fixed up by Jake. The red one was Bella's when she wanted to learn how to ride one and the black was Jake's. They haven't ridden them in a long time and I wanted to be able to fix them up more and keep them for myself. I usually ride them around with Embry or Collin."

"So how did you meet Bella and her family?" She asked me.

Clearing my throat, "I met them through Jake. Jake's Dad, Billy knew Charlie for years. Bella started becoming friends with Jake shortly after moving here. Edward started dating Bella in school and we just kind of met him through her."

"I see. Is there anything wrong with Edward? I am just wondering why Charlie was hostile towards the idea of me going to the cook out without him or Sue along. Do they live in a bad neighborhood or something?"

"Well I'm sure it's just, maybe Charlie didn't want you do feel overwhelmed with meeting a lot of people since he figured you to be a quiet, keep-to-yourself type." I hoped that answer was reasonable enough.

"I do thank him for the silence and not overwhelming me with meeting new people, but Bella is family, for that I have no problem seeing her or meeting her family."

"I figured that much, which is why I invited you. I overheard Charlie's conversation with Bella. She really wanted to see you but Charlie held ground that he didn't think it was best at this time. I spoke to Bella after that and her family and they all said they have no problem with meeting you."

"I hope this isn't out of the line and I apologize for asking but I overheard you saying that Charlie isn't your father, and I know he's not but what happened to your father?" Kat asked quietly.

I took a big sigh. I haven't spoken about my Father since he passed. It wasn't as hard as it was then to hear about him or speak of him. And Kat only asked out of curiosity. "My dad died about 2 years ago from a heart attack. It took a toll on my mom but thankfully she had everyone here on the reservation and of course Charlie to help her through the rough time."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Kat said, apologizing.

"Don't worry about it. It was wrong of me to be that mean to Charlie. He's been great and he knows he cannot replace my father, but he was being unfair." I said to her showing her that it was all okay.

"I see."

"Well do you want to take a ride on one of the motorbikes before we head over to the Cullen's?" I asked.

"Sure I would love to." She answered back.

"Do you want to ride your own or with me?" I didn't know if she could ride one alone but I also didn't want to make her uncomfortable having to ride along with me.

"Let's ride one together." She said. The answer took me by surprise. My heart started hammering in my chest with glee.

I handed her a blue helmet, and I put on a black one. Climbing on the bike, I kicked off the stand and ushered for her to get on. She slid behind me and carefully wrapped her arms around my waist. At that moment a jolt of warmth flowed through my body. I was certain she can feel the quick pace of my heartbeat. I had to muster every inch of my brain to keep it from driving into the gutter brain moment. I'm sure if her hands inched any lower my whole body wouldn't hold itself back.

"Better hold tight. I'm not exactly a slow driver." I said laughing lightly. I definitely did not drive slowly on the bike. The excitement and the exhilaration of the speed freed my mind and overtook my conscious thoughts.

"Take away speed demon. I have no fear." Kat said with a smile on her face. Although I couldn't see her with the helmet on our heads I could imagine the sly look on her face when she answered me.

Starting up the bike, it roared to life. Placing both feet up, the bike took off quick. Racing through the dirt and the rocky bumps of the road, trees breezed by as we rode up the hill and around. The reservation was big. Heading to the open trail, we rode into the forest. The trees were still dead of the cool weather, leaves crushed underneath the wheels. Elk and Deer that hung around in the openings scurried into the trees again. Her body remained relaxed and still as we continued our way through.

I then felt her remove one arm from around my waist. I almost panicked when I thought she was having difficulty remaining balance but that wasn't the case. She was removing her helmet. I felt excitement once again run its course through me. She definitely wasn't the type that held back any sense of daredevil attempts. I then too removed my helmet to allow the wind pass against my face. Kat then removed her other arm from my waist and held them out like she was going to fly. I kept in mind that if she attempted to fall I was going to be quick enough to catch her.

The ride felt very quick I then felt Kat return one arm around my waist and kept the helmet in her other hand. We made it to the end of the road. I turned off the engine and placing down the kick stand got off the bike. Kat stretched once she got off the bike, I did the same. The both of us felt and hear our bones cracking as if we took a long ride.

"Wow that was awesome!" I said loudly, happily. My body could no longer hold in the rush I had felt at that moment. Riding fast through the woods with the girl that my heart exploded for behind me, it definitely made it perfect and exhilarating. Kat was laughing at my odd and goofy behavior. I found another sound I liked – her laugh.

"Yes it definitely was fun." She said laughing more. "We should do that again."

I stopped cheering a bit and looked at Kat. The bike ride ran over and over in my mind. Riding again with her? Feeling her arms around my waist? Perhaps having private moments on the bike? My mind ran with many ideas.

"You want to ride with me again?" I asked making sure I wasn't hearing things.

She nodded. "Definitely. It felt great riding around like that. It could be a bit easier to ride without the helmets."

I chuckled. My mother would have a full blown fit if we rode the bikes without helmets. Wearing the helmets was another condition of owning them. "Yeah it would definitely be easier. However my mom would disagree."

Kat frowned. I didn't want to see her sad. I spoke again, slowly – devilishly like.

"Well . . . we could always ditch them in the woods and go back later for them." I threw a sideways glance at her seeing what her reaction would be.

Next thing I know she threw her arms around me. She was shorter than me but I wasn't paying attention to that fact. The hug she gave me was a warm inviting one. I wrapped my arms carefully around her, hoping to not step over any boundaries. I felt like I could hold on to her forever and not let go. After a few moments, although I wanted it to be hours I pushed her a way slightly to look at her and speak.

"Well, uh, are you ready to head over to the Cullen's place? It looks like a few hours have passed." I said still keeping my hands on her waist. I didn't want to break our connection but I promised Bella to have her cousin over.

"Sure. Let's go." She answered then walked back to the bike and put her helmet on. I followed the same motions. I got on to the bike, kicked off the stand and roared it to life. Kat got on and wrapped her arms once again around my waist. Once her arms were around my waist again my heartbeat sped up once more. It took a lot in me to control my emotions as I felt her snuggle closer to my back. I slowly took my hand from one of the handle bars and gently rubbed her arm. She didn't finch or made any movement to make me stop. It felt comforting to me to do that. I felt her take a big sigh. At that moment although words didn't need to be said I knew she was on the same level as me – wondering what was going on with our feelings.


	19. Chapter 18 Pt 2

Part 2

The ride to the Cullens' wasn't long. Once we arrived I allowed Kat to be the first to enter the establishment so she could see Bella. I held my breath the entire time after Bella embraced her in a hug. I looked to Edward to see what Kat could possibly be thinking but he held this confused, frustrated facial features.

I smiled as Kat was walked around for introductions. She didn't seem tense and scared of meeting such a large family and I'm sure it made her very happy to see Bella once again.

Jacob and Leah stood by the trees towards the edge of the woods to my left. Jacob didn't look please. Leah, well she always looked pissed. I ignored them and continued to watch Kat being introduced. Alice came pouncing out the back doors with Renesmee in her arms.

After introductions were made, the food was ready. I looked around when Kat and I sat down to eat, everyone soon became quiet. We managed to keep a light conversation, but Kat hadn't touched her food.

"Bella I heard you have a house not far from here. I would really love to see it." Kat asked her.

Before heading here I gave Kat some of the low down about everything I could about Bella, leaving out the obvious detail. I explained to her that Bella and Edward lived in a cottage that over the past year have expanded due to Jacob living there. She had asked me why Jacob was living there. The only excuse I could come up with was that he wanted to move out the Reservation and help Bell and Edward with Renesmee. She took that answer and never asked about it again. Their cottage had expanded to add a garage, a bigger bedroom for Renesmee, a bedroom for Jacob on the main level so he could come and go when needed and of course near things he needed like the kitchen, garage.

The Cullen's still remained at the mansion. Occasionally when I was too tired to return home, I stayed there. The arrangement was a bit difficult to deal with considering Rosalie still didn't like our scents but over time she seemed to ignore it like the others. I spent some of my time with Emmett. He and I would wrestle around and work out. Jasper gave me knowledge of vampires of his time as well as the time he spent with the Cullen's. Carlisle used me like a guinea pig. I didn't mind. I figured if we ever needed any medical treatment he could definitely help us out. Esme was always cooking for me, she makes awesome meals. Alice is always trying to find clothes for me to wear. Luckily I don't grow anymore so she was able to find a lot for my size. Some of the clothes were a bit over the top, and I avoided those. Rosalie and I would work on the cars. She was teaching me about them and helping me restore my Dad's old truck for my Mom. They threw me a birthday party when I turned 18 and was surprised with my blue truck. Leah of course never really stayed at the Cullen's. She would always head home for a shower, clean clothes, and food.

"But don't you want to eat first?" Bella asked Kat, snapping me back to the present.

"My stomach is kind of hurting at the moment. I will take it home to finish and perhaps take some for Charlie and Sue." Kat said as she pushed her plate a way. I looked at her confused. She seemed fine at home and told me that she couldn't wait to eat since it was lunch time and all.

"Oh well that's fine." Bella said then looking at Carlisle, who got up and gathered Kat's plate to bag up.

Suddenly out of the blue Jacob got up. He looked upset for some reason. "Seth, could you follow me please? I would like to talk to you about something." He asked sternly. I questioned to my self why all of the sudden Jacob wants to talk, it sounded serious. I turned to Kat,"I will be right back. Afterwards we could go together and see Edward and Bella's house." I told her giving her a smile before following Jacob. Leah followed slowly behind.

We walked until we were out of sight and ear listening distance. Jacob and Leah looked upset about something and I knew it wasn't about Kat. They wanted to meet her.

"What is going on?" Leah asked in an angered whispered voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked. They were making me nervous. Did I say or d something wrong?

"Maybe he really doesn't know Leah." Jacob said.

"Then how do you explain why we can't hear his mind anymore?!" Leah yelled.

"Quiet Leah." Jacob snapped.

"I don't understand what you guys are talking about?" I was confused, what in the world was she talking about. I could hear everyone else just fine. I always thought that Jacob wasn't thinking anything at the time.

"Seth. For some reason the last couple of days we haven't been able to hear your thoughts as a wolf." Jacob sighed then explained.

They couldn't hear me? What the hell is going on?

"Yeah. So tell us what you are doing to keep us out. Did you make yourself an Alpha?" Leah asked sounding more angered.

"No! I did not! Seriously you guys I have no idea what you are talking about!" I yelled back. Why on earth would she think that?

"Okay Seth. I believe you but it doesn't explain why we can't hear you. Even Edward said he cannot hear your mind either."

"What? The bloodsucker can't hear him?" Leah sneered

Jacob growled at Leah.

"Sorry" Leah apologized

"This is very strange, but I assure you that I did not make myself an Alpha nor do I have any special powers to close my mind to anyone." I said pleadingly. They simply could not believe that I would go do that. I don't want that responsibility.

"Okay. Now what do we do?" Leah asked.

"I don't know but we need to find out why we can't hear Seth." Jacob said sternly.

"Look I promise you guys that I have no idea what is going on. I always assumed you weren't thinking something at the time." I pleaded again. Jacob didn't say a word and Leah looked at me.

"Well if this continues to happen we'll have to convene with Sam. And maybe you should stay near La Push for a bit Seth." Jacob said.

Stay near La Push?! What am I a child? "No." I said sternly. Why was I being punished for this? Although being near Kat wouldn't be a problem since during breaks while patrolling I would go near La Push just to get a feeling of her presence there.

"Seth. If we cannot hear you it wouldn't be safe during patrolling. Seriously it's like you got a shield on you, like Alice's visions you are a complete blackout to us." Jacob stated.

A blackout to them? A shield? Wait, if that is happening to me then it also means they don't know of my imprinting on Kat. Could this be good or bad?

"Fine. If you feel that is best I will stay in La Push." I said defeated. I wasn't going to win this argument.

After more arrangements were made and settled, Jacob stated that he was going to let Sam know of the decision he has made for me.

"Sorry Seth." Leah said as we started our way back.

"Knock it off Leah. If I didn't know any better, maybe you prefer it this way. So there. Your precious baby brother is staying close to home."

"Both of you knock it off." Jacob said frustrated.

I followed behind Jacob, quietly. Leah decided to run perimeter for awhile. I still couldn't get out of my mind that Jacob and Leah were ever accusing me as such as becoming Alpha. I do not want to be that. I'm not ready for that responsibility. We came into the opening instantly I saw Kat and ran up to her with a smile on my face. I didn't want her to see me confused and upset.

Jacob walked by as Kat asked him if he was okay. He mumbled his answer and continued walking on, heading towards Renesmee. Kat just looked at me, but I just shrugged my shoulders.

After a few moments, Edward, Bella, Kat, and I made our way to their house. I remained quiet. For some reason the whole ordeal has just given me a headache.

"Are you sure you are okay? Normally you are talking all the time." Kat asked with a smile. I looked at her. I tried to smile but my mind is elsewhere.

"Deep breaths. It can't all be that bad. Maybe something can be done to fix this, but what?!?"

"I'm sorry to being the way I am right now, but I hope I am not ruining your day." Kat shook her head "No". This made me feel a little better but not by much. Suddenly I began wishing for the day to end soon.

We didn't spend to long at the cottage. The girls had a brief moment of silliness and Kat seemed to enjoy the tour. The walk back seemed to drag forever. My thoughts were still wondering and worrying about the current events that I simply could not shake a way. I mean it just didn't make any sense. I remember communicating with Jacob and the others well last night. After telling them about bringing Kat to the cookout, I assumed that all thoughts were being ignoring. I honestly didn't think much of it. But since Jacob and Leah bought this up, it started to make little sense, but it certainly didn't solve my problem.

I looked at Kat walking beside me. I still couldn't believe that I imprinted on her. I am worried how Bella would take the reaction of another wolf imprinting on a family member of hers. Well at least mine isn't the daughter and a baby. I often wonder how Jacob and Quil do it. Kat, still walking beside me then slide her hand into mine, giving it a light squeezed. Her movements towards me surprise me a lot. I felt suddenly happy for the contact and gave her a smile.

I also realized that she is warm. Not normal warm like my Mom or anyone else that I hugged. I really need to tell her soon.

We hung out at the Cullen's place just a little longer. After awhile I began to feel a bit tired and I could see it in Kat's eyes that she was too. Edward asked me to bring her again sometime. Kat promised to visit and of course got invited to one of Alice's infamous shopping sprees.

The ride back home wasn't as fast as it was getting to the Cullen's. I took my time and took a longer route. Kat didn't seem to mind. Although the air felt a bit chilly, it didn't bother me. Kat didn't bring a jacket but thanks to my warm body she managed to stay warm against me. Kat snuggled closer into my back. I felt my heart literally skipping beats from her touch. Her arms were wrapped around me once again. I had to hold composure once again as I felt just how close her arms and hands were to my groin area. I knew if they went any lower she would instantly cause the biggest hard-on I would ever get. Being a virgin to everything was Paul and Jared's way of poking fun at me although I knew they were joking. But just having Kat up against me was making my mind lose the battle with my body. Ever since imprinting my hormones, my heart, my brain – everything seemed to be working over time with itself to catch up from years of being a boy. I took a deep breath, hoping it wasn't making anything obvious to the fact that if I didn't get home soon I might just have done something I would totally regret later. I needed release.

Approaching the house, we quietly set the bike back in the garage and crept into the house and up the stairs. I followed Kat upstairs and walked her to her bedroom door once again. I knew Leah was still in the woods running around. Her attitude lately was driving me crazy and I was glad she wasn't home to make snide remarks. I took one look at Kat. I know I have to tell her soon. My mind was just becoming overwhelmed with everything else, but I feared that she would reject me, but then I thought she wouldn't – hopefully.

"Well today was fun. I hope it was for you." I said to her all while reading her face for a response. "So the bonfire is tomorrow night. Are you looking forward to it?" I asked her feeling positive about tomorrow night. I hope that at the end we can have alone time as well and maybe then my body will behave itself.

"Um I guess I am. It would definitely be nice to meet everyone." Kat replied. I smiled. It seemed to go well so far.

"I hope she'll accept me." I thought to myself.

"Well goodnight." She said to me as I walked my way to my room. I gave her a smile and disappeared behind the door. I made sure everything was locked at that moment. Taking a deep breath, I laid down on my bed, which was two mattresses on the floor since the bed frame broke but it didn't make it uncomfortable in any way. I stared at the ceiling thinking to myself. The weekend was officially over. I thought back to all the moments I had with Kat. I remember Sam explaining to me after I had imprinted to take my time, to ease her in. It was hard to take it slow as possible. Her body felt warm against me. I want so badly to touch her, to please her. I could feel the soft push of her breasts press against me. Thank god for self-control not to caress them in my hands, my mouth. I desperately want to hear her moan my name; to beg for my every touch. Her lips look warm and inviting. I really want to kiss them to get lost into them and not let go.

Suddenly coming to mind I began to think about how our first time could go or what would happen during intimacy with her.

_The circle logs area in the woods seemed very private. No one goes around there anymore and I felt it was kind of our place since Kat went there. I can see us walking hand in hand, talking but the conversation isn't important. After reaching our destination, I get up to start a small fire to keep light around for us to see although needing warmth wasn't needed. I laid down two sleeping bags. After getting things set I could feel my lips aching to touch hers. I lowered my head all while lifting her chin up to me. The warmth and wetness of her lips raced in my mind. Going slow I allowed my tongue to trace the edge of her lips, hoping for them to open up and allow my tongue in. She didn't hesitate. I deepened the kiss deeper. It was as if my mind wanted every taste of her in my mouth. A small moan released from my throat as I continued with the kiss. Her arms snaked around my neck pulling me closer to her body. Her hands ran through my hair. Our breathing was picking up pace but we never stopped. I traced my fingers softly along her cheek, making its way down to her neck._

_I slowly trace my hands down to the hem of her shirt. I stopped waiting what answer she possibly could give me for this action. Of course this was my fantasy in my mind. Senses no negative reaction I lifted her shirt and glided my hands to her lower back. I could feel her heart beating against the flesh. It was like mine, beating heavy and loud. Kat then did the same motions to me, however removing my shirt entirely. The feeling of her hands against the brush of my skin felt like goose bumps to me, causing a shiver to go down my spine I let out a small growl from my throat. The feeling felt strange and good at the same time. I could feel myself getting hard. I moved my hands slowly up Kat's back, stopping mid way where her bra was. I slowly moved to the front. I wanted my hands to feel her breasts that were pressed against my back. I wanted to feel the soft plush. Her heart beat was racing against her chest. My body began begging for more._

Keeping my eyes closed I felt my hand robotically go into my boxers as I felt myself as hard as I was in my fantasy. Gliding my hand slowly up and down, I continued my fantasy once more as I move my hand on my erected member.

_I looked at her for a response to my movements. I saw the approval in her eyes. I placed my hand over her breast giving it a slow massage; I then removed the bra to cup the flesh of her breast in my hand. It felt the same as it did when it was pressed against my back. A moan escapes from Kat as her head was leaned back. Her breathing becomes heavy again and slow. I removed my hands from under her shirt. We then made our ways down to the sleeping bags. I was gently on top of her, staring down at her. Her eyes were filled with much needed passion and desire, the same as I felt. I then removed her shirt, exposing her bra, which was black. For some reason I felt myself getting harder seeing this and a small smile came upon my face. Without hesitating and fearing how much longer my mind and body could hold out, I pulled the straps down bringing her breasts completely out into the opening. I smiled again. They were perfect. I wanted so bad to taste them in my mouth, to lick them and hear her moan from the feel of my tongue gliding across her hard nipples. I cautiously lower my head and began to trace my tongue along her nipple, all while my other hand gently caresses her other one. She leans her head back once more, her body arched from enjoyment. I stopped and repeated the same motions of the other breast. After a minute or so I needed to taste her lips against mine again and made my way back up to her mouth, thrusting my tongue in, taking every taste of her in my mouth as I could. _

My own breathing became heavy as I continue the fantasy in my mind. My body was begging for more; my member getting harder as I continued the up and down motions of my hand I then envisioned Kat wanting more from me.

_Slowly Kat's hands make it to the belt line of my jeans. Her hands brushing against the skin, the pressure felt against my groin as she undid my pants caused me to moan. I adjusted myself so it was easier to remove the now unnecessary piece of clothing. Once mine were removed, I removed the rest of Kat's bra, and then proceeded to remove her jeans as well. At this point it was completely obvious to both of us that fooling around is no long an option. Placing my hand carefully into her underwear I can definitely feel the wetness. She was more than ready as I was. Kat shifts her body to show that she wanted me to remove her underwear. She reaches up to remove my boxers. I leaned down once my boxers were off to kiss her once more. My mind and my heart were at a raging war as the kiss became more intensified and filled with hunger. Hearing her moan caused me to light growl within me as my need for her, my need to be inside her built up more. I broke away from the kiss to look down at her. Without words I needed to feel what she wanted next. She reached up to pull me back down all while inching her body more beneath me until I felt the brush of her hips aligned with mine. "What are you waiting for?" Kat said in a whisper. At that point that was all it took for me to lose the control I was holding back. That faint questionable whisper released everything. Without being like such a teenager I entered Kat slowly. Her body tensed up but relaxed once I was inside. _

_The feeling of being inside her felt like a rush for my whole body. I began to thrust in her slowly as she aligned her hips against me. Realizing for the first time it felt like she wanted it as much as I did. My thrusting began speeding up in her. The tension of her body beneath felt overwhelming to me. I tried to compose myself from rushing to the end of ecstasy. Kat's nailed began to dig into my shoulders. It did nothing but make me thrust harder and speed up the pace more. Her breathing like mine was fast. Faint moans were heard from her. I could feel myself reaching end as she was. I slowed my pace. Everything felt right, felt good. I could definitely feel the rush coming to me as we started to get to the point of the end. I could feel my body rising to release itself._

The motions of my hand met with the same speed as my fantasy was running. Suddenly a howling in the distance caused me to snap out of my fantasy and sit up. My mind reeled itself back reality. "Damn it!" I cursed to myself. I sat still for a brief moment listening once again if the same howling would happen once more. The howling happened once more. I shook my head to erase my thoughts from my mind. My body began to relax itself as it knew I wasn't going to finish the job. I leaped out of my window. Shifting my body in a crouch and allow the heat to take over. I gave my wolf body a glance over and sighed, "_thank god it didn't last."_ I thought to myself and walked quietly as possibly to the woods before breaking out into a splint towards the voices.

I could hear Paul and Jared arguing with one another as usual, along with the voices of Quil and Embry.

"_You are crazy."_ Embry stated after seeing the images of Jacob stuffing his face.

"_Man Jared, get these thoughts out of my head!" _Paul yelled.

"_Haha, that little girl has got you whipped Quil_!" Jared spoke again.

"_Eww. This is so not my night." _Leah gagged.

"_Gah Sam!"_ Paul and Jared said together as they pawed their heads.

I got closer to the sounds, allowing my thoughts to take over but desperately not thinking of my fantasy, I thought more of Kat normal. Suddenly forgetting the others did not know of my imprinting on Kat.

"_I'm nervous. I'm too nervous. Breathe in, breathe out."_ I said to myself.

"_Having a baby Seth?"_ Paul sneered.

"_Seth, are you okay?"_ Jacob asked with concern.

"_She'll understand Seth. Just try to get her to see what you need her to see and feel what you feel."_ Sam said to me in his non-alpha voice.

"_Say what? Seth imprinting on Bella's cousin?!"_ Paul jeered.

"_Man, where have you been Paul_?" Jared asked.

"_Hey! I ain't his pack leader so I don't read his mind every night. Besides I got my own woman Jared."_ Paul stated happily and drifted his thoughts to Rachel. I could hear the gagging sounds coming from Jacob.

"_Seth's the wolf, or man, does Bella know?"_ Quil said happily as he paced over to me.

"_No Quil, she doesn't."_ Sam said.

"_Think she won't bite your neck for it?"_ Embry said with a snicker.

"_Embry, shut up."_ Jacob demanded.

"_Sure Jacob."_

"_Sam. We got some pressing problems."_ Jacob began to explain.

"_What's up Jacob?"_ Sam asked as everyone else's attention focused.

"_For a couple of days my pack and I were unable to hear Seth's thoughts as a wolf."_ I could see the images of him and Leah trying to communicate with me the other night after announcing Kat coming along to the cook out.

"_Really? But you can hear them now."_

"_Duh Sherlock. But that doesn't explain why we couldn't before_." Leah said with acid.

"_Leah knock it off."_ Jacob demanded once more.

"_Jacob, are you certain that maybe he just wasn't thinking anything at that moment?"_

"_Sam, seriously now, when is there a moment that we don't hear each other? It's not a light switch."_

"_Jacob, I'm just trying to understand what is happening. We aren't one group anymore; I have no connections to your pack."_

"_Sorry Sam. I'm just concerned."_

"_I understand. Seth, have you met anyone new or been around anything out of the ordinary?"_ I thought back to Sam's question. I don't recall meeting anyone different.

"_Course not Sam. Since Kat's arrival I've stuck closer to home on Jacob's orders."_ I said. Jacob had asked me before to stay closer to La Push since Kat arrived.

"_Maybe Kat is cursed_." Embry joked.

"_Embry, you read too many novels."_ Paul said while rolling his eyes.

"_At least I can read Paul." _Embry stated sticking his tongue out at Paul. Paul let out a growl.

"_Cut it out you too this is serious business. It could be a danger approaching_." Sam demanded and everyone refocused.

"_Nah Sam. The only danger I see is Seth losing his head for imprinting on Bella's cousin."_ Paul stated.

"_She ain't gonna do anything to Seth Paul, so shut up."_ Jacob growled.

"_Man you are one bitter wolf Jacob_." Leah pointed out.

"_Leah, go eat road kill." _Jacob said. A few snickering laughter came from Embry and Quil. Leah threw them a warning glance and they stopped.

"_So what are we going to do?" _Sam asked. I was surprised to him say, "we". We've been separate packs for awhile.

"_I don't know Sam. Let's hope it stays this time."_

"_Nerves calm. Pulse stop racing. Stop pacing Seth!" I yelled at myself. "Can wolves sweat?" I asked myself. "Why am I so freaking nervous?" "She's my imprint, I have to tell her." "I will never harm her." "We belong together." "Breathe in, breathe out." "I will tell her tomorrow."_

My own mind was giving me a headache.

"_Seth, calm down. Everything will be fine."_ Sam assured me. I took a deep breath. It helped alittle.

"_Jacob, make sure no one is thinking of what Seth just shared about Kat being his imprint or about the current issue at hand around Edward. We don't want to worry him."_ Sam suggested.

Jacob nodded then turned to me. _"Return home Seth. You are to stay there unless we _

_Howl again." _

I gave a short nod to Jacob and turned to make my way home. The morning sun was breaking its way through. My fantasy was short lived and my body was back to suffering without release. I lay back in bed defeated, closed my eyes and had a dreamless sleep.

The next morning I got up really early to run off some steam. Not caring about my clothes I ripped right through them and began to ran through the dead of the woods. The morning breeze felt good, the ground felt cool. I felt free once again as I picked up speed. I was getting fast as Leah and I knew I felt stronger than before. I ran around the perimeter of La Push once. I approached the house. I could hear voices of Charlie and my Mom. I could also hear Kat walking down the stairs. I took a leap back into my room. Surprised with myself I was able to do it without much noise. I got dressed, leaped back out of my bedroom window and proceeded to walk through the door.

As soon as I walked through the door I saw Kat. Trying to erase all nervousness in me; I then walked to my Mom and gathered breakfast. We sat in silence eating. Occasionally I would look up and see Kat staring at me. Leah gawked at the sight of us.

"Well I'm going to head over to the first beach area and see if there is any help to set up the bonfire." Leah said getting up from the table and placing her dishes in the sink and leaving without another word.

We continued to eat in silence. During my run I thought of what Sam said last night about not mentioning any of this to Bella of my imprinting on Kat. I couldn't help think why I imprinted on her. I really don't deserve any of this. I decided I should share with Bella about my imprinting on another one of her family members.

"Well I'm heading over to the Cullen's before the fire." I announced getting up from my sit to place my dirty dishes in the sink. I looked over at Kat thinking maybe I should invite her along to see everyone else.

"Um, I told Emily that I would go with her to the store this morning to pick up some items for dinner." Kat suddenly spoke.

"Okay dear. Tell her I said Hello and that we will see her later." My Mother spoke as she gathered her dishes and Charlie's.

Kat got up and gathered her things and walked out the door. Immediately I caught up to her. "Hey. You want me to give you a ride over?"

"Okay" She answered.

We walked over to my tuck sitting on the side road. I helped Kat into my truck. Once we got on the road, and although it was a short trip my mind was reeling once again.

"_Urgh. This is so confusing for me. Jacob keeps going on and on about my mistake of imprinting on Bella's cousin. Maybe I need to talk to Bella? No. I should talk to Sam, but Jacob is my pack leader. Oh hell Jacob wouldn't understand me; he imprinted on a baby, a vampire baby to be exact. . . No I should talk to Sam. If anyone could understand imprinting on a relative it would be him. URGH this is driving me bananas!"_

I helped Kat out of the truck once we arrived at Sam's and Emily's.

Walking into their house, we saw Sam and Emily in the living room.

"Hey Seth and Kat, how are you guys?" Sam asked.

Without a bit of edge in my voice I responded, "Not much. I'm heading over the Cullen's for a bit and Kat said something about grocery shopping with Emily for tonight."

Sam threw me a glance when I mentioned Cullen's. I knew without mind reading that he knew what I was doing.

"Uh should we get going Emily? It looks like it may rain later." Kat said.

"Yes Emily you should go. I'm going to go with Seth to the Cullen's place. I will be back tonight in time for the Bonfire." Sam stood up giving Emily a quick kiss. I turned a way from the sight. Not sure why but that behavior made me feel uncomfortable.

"Okay. See you boys tonight. And don't get into trouble. Tonight is trouble free, you promised." As Sam and I headed for the door; I hesitated for a moment; unsure of what to say or do.

"Go Seth. Sheesh, we'll be here later tonight." Emily said as she tried to push me along out the door. We climbed into my truck and made our way through the road to head towards the Cullen's place.

"So what's going on Seth? Why have you decided to tell Bella about your imprinting?" Sam asked as I drove.

I took a sideways glance at Sam. Taking a deep breath I answered, "Because it's not fair to keep something like this from Bella. You saw how mad Bella got when Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. I don't want to be threatened for not telling her."

Sam chuckled. "Seth. Jacob imprinted on her daughter. A daughter she didn't see for 3 days. I doubt Bella would have a flying leap to your throat over Kat."

"Still I think I need to tell Bella. I mean this is her cousin, she hasn't seen her for years and all of the sudden, out of my own stupid control I imprinted on her. Kat is my life now and Bella has to share that life with me. No Sam. She needs to know."

"If you feel its best I support the decision that you made. I believe the rest of your pack will support it all too." Sam said placing his hand on my shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze to assure me. I gave him a smile.

We made it the Cullen's place. Immediately Edward answered the door.

"Seth, Sam, what a surprise. Come in."

Sam and I walked in. Renesmee was on the couch watching her Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett playing chess. Emmett was the first to greet me.

"Seth! What's up man?"

"Nada much. Who's winning?" I asked.

Emmett groaned. "Apparently Mr. Whitlock here." Emmett said sourly.

Sam, Edward and I laughed. Emmett's much of a chess player apparently.

"Is Bella around?" I asked. I took one look at Edward as I asked and saw the shock look on his face.

"Bella!" Edward said quietly. I gulped, nerves setting in. Instantly Bella appeared.

"What's going on?" Bella asked immediately.

I swallowed every nervous emotion, every anxious feeling, every single solitary thing I felt inside. "Bella I need to talk to you about something." My voice cracked.

Bella didn't say a word for a moment. She glanced at Edward who gave her a short nod. She looked at me.

"Okay. What's going on?"

I swallowed again. I motioned for Bella and Edward to sit. Almost instantly the room filled up with everyone, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Renesmee, Rosalie, even Jacob and Leah.

Bella took a sit. I sat next to her and Sam took a seat in the love seat beside us. I took a deep breath. I looked at Bella. She had a look of concern on her face. I glanced at Edward who motioned for me to speak.

"Bella I want you to know something about Kat." I said slowly. Bella continued to remain still, waiting for me to speak again and explain. "I imprinted on her." I finally got out. I thought relief would fill me – it didn't. I sat, waiting for the reaction.

"I see. And when did this happen?" Bella asked. Her voice was even, no where near the reaction she had with Jacob.

"The night I met her at the club, the first night she was here." I answered trying to erase the nervousness in my answer.

Bella still remained still and not saying a single word. The tension was making me edgy. I wish she would say something.

"I'm really really sorry Bella. I didn't plan this. In fact I cannot control it. I didn't want this to happen. I hope –"

Bella placed her cold marble hands into mine. "Seth calm down. I'm not mad. I'm actually pretty happy to hear that."

My mouth dropped to the floor. I was shocked. I felt for sure that Bella would freak.

"You are?" I asked. Bella giggled.

"Seth. Kat is grown. She's my cousin who dealt with a lot of things in her life, hardships. Being involved with you might help her." Bella then let go of my hands and embraced me.

I glanced over her shoulder to Edward who had a smile on his face. I looked farther back and saw Jacob. His facial expression was blank. Leah growled and leaped out the window. When our embrace was broken I looked at Bella's face. She looked happy. I smiled at her.

"Well I am glad. I will tell you I was a nervous wreck." I told her. Bella looked at me confused. "I was just afraid that you would be upset that another wolf imprinted on another relative of yours."

"Aw Seth, don't worry. She's not my daughter and of course I just was turned into a vampire. Logic and common sense escaped me. You are fine. I wish you the best. It will make her transition into my world easier."

"Well we need to head back. Emily and Kat should be back from shopping soon." Sam said as he stood. Bella nodded and stood up to give Sam a hug.

"Look after her for me." Bella said. Sam responded with a nod. I waved bye to everyone and followed Sam out.

I allowed Sam to drive us back. I was on a flying high cloud for a moment.

"I definitely underestimated Bella. I apologize if I made you feel like you had to keep your imprinting a secret." Sam said apologizing.

"It's no problem. I am just super happy that I can finally come clean to Kat. Honestly it is not easy holding back my feelings for her." I said happily.

Sam frowned. "Seth. I think perhaps you definitely wait a bit longer. I mean she just met you and all. You really need to pull back. Let her get feelings for you first. I almost lost Emily to my quick emotional burst after I imprinted on her. I tried everything to spend time with her. But in the end I knew she needed time to accept me and vice versa."

I sighed, Sam continued with his story. "When I finally told her the truth too soon it scared her, which you know the outcome to that was. But eventually after all was said and done she came to accept me. So Seth what I am telling you is be prepared if she doesn't take it lightly to what we are. Give her time. It wouldn't be the end of the world if she gets scared and needs space."

I took Sam's words to heart. I promised myself at that moment that if it came down to Kat being scared that I will give her the distance she needs. But I couldn't help fearing what the outcome maybe.

Sam and I managed to beat the girls back to the house before them. I sat in the living room while Sam went to the kitchen to get drinks.

About 20 minutes later the girls walked in. Sam immediately got up and walked over to Emily to gather some bags from her hands and giving her a quick kiss. "How was shopping?" he asked Emily while walking to the kitchen.

I too got up from the couch to help Kat with the bags she was carrying. "Here, let me get that."

"Thank you."

I walked into the kitchen and heard the quiet conversation Sam and Emily were having. Apparently they ran into an old friend of Kat's, although she didn't seem pleased to see her.

"Sam, I am telling you. Kat was in rage at the sight of this young man." Emily said in whispers but with a hint of fear.

"What did he look like?" Sam asked all while looking at me.

"He looked to be about Kat's age with dark brown hair and eyes that were like black. He definitely knew her, but darling, you should have seen her rage towards him. I never saw anything like it from her." Emily explained giving a description. I decided to keep in mind about this guy.

"We'll keep our eyes peeled and make sure he doesn't come around." Sam said looking at me. I gave him a nod in agreement.

"I'm glad. He said that they had history together and that certainly fueled her even more." My attention was definitely focused on this discussion.

"Did you ask her about him?" Sam ask.

"No. I was scared to. Obviously something is going on here. You should talk to Charlie as well."

"Hmm, I will definitely mention it to him. Perhaps he can phone Kat's mom of this incident, however I do not want it to spoil our night. It's going to be great." Sam said as he walked closer to Emily putting his arms around her. I looked away and continued to mount out the massive gathering of groceries from one of the bags. Although I was feeling deeply for Kat, Sam and Emily's action still made me uncomfortable, almost jealous too.

"It won't be if you do not get out of my kitchen Samuel Uley so I can cook." Emily said with sternness in voice followed by a giggle.

"Down woman, sheesh, I'm out." Sam said with laughter. He motioned his head for me to follow him. I looked at Emily she gave me a quick smile.

"Behave yourself." She said. I smiled back and followed Sam out of the kitchen.

We said a quick bye to Kat as Sam and I made our way to the bonfire location. Most of the stuff was set up, chairs, 2 grills, the big logs for seating. It was coming along nicely.

"Seth. Could you help Paul, Jared, and David set up the burning logs?!" Billy called from a distance. I nodded and ran over to help them.

We finally finished when Leah caught up to me, and of course she wasn't looking happy.

"Seth this is pathetic. Why on earth did you imprint on Bella's cousin? I mean come on. Urgh, you boys and imprinting is just way strange. Can you understand my views on this?" Leah was yelling at me. I rolled my eyes; she wasn't going to give up, was she?

*~*~*~*~*~

I finally broke away from Leah. I got tired of hearing her complain. Big deal, she hasn't imprinted or never will. Urgh, Leah's bickering is ruining my night. I decided then to walk around to look for Kat. I spotted Kat standing nearby the edge of the cliff leading down to the first beach. Suddenly my eyes traced to the figure standing behind her. Brady.

I noticed he was staring at her. Looking at her like a model for a vacation brochure. _"What the hell?! Why is Brady looking at her like that? Did he imprint? Was it possible for 2 to imprint on one? For his sake he better not have."_ I thought to myself angrily. I was about to walk over when Sam's alpha voice broke through.

"Brady! Come now!" He demanded. Instantly Brady walked away, following Sam.

I remained at my spot on the other side of the logs. Several boys laid the small papers with fire around the totem sized tent-like logs to light them up. We've had many bonfires but I was always in awe on how the flames grew, lighting up the area for cookouts. I looked through the flames and caught Kat. She looked at me. I was determined to make this night right, I was also more confident that things will work out but still scared shitless of what would happen in the end.

We began to gather after Billy announced the story was about to begin. I gathered with the rest of the group to get my food. I noticed Kat wasn't getting in line, so I decided to take her a plate. I grabbed what ever there was.

"I didn't see you up there gathering food so I grabbed you what I could." I said smiling sheepishly

"Thank you." Kat replied.

Quil Sr. started the story. I noticed Kat's hands were shaking. _Was she cold?_ I thought to myself. I placed my warm hands over hers. Instantly they stopped shaking. She smiled at me. I slowly wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She relaxed instantly against my arm.

As the story wore on in the middle of it Kat suddenly stood up and walked towards the forest. I decided to follow.

"Are you okay?" I asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine. The story was putting me to sleep and I slept most f the morning." She answered.

We continued to walk. I realized we were heading the small clearing with the logs. Nerves began to set in. I knew this would be a good time to tell her. I took a deep breath.

"Kat I'd like to share something with you." I said quietly and slowly looking for a reaction.

"Okay" she answered nervously.

I pointed in the direction of the circle of the logs. "Could we go to that circle of logs to sit? This may take a while." She nodded and made her way through. I tried to calm my nerves as I felt this is the perfect moment.

"_Okay. Where should I start? What should I say?" _ I thought to myself.

"Seth –" Kat started to say but I immediately interrupted her.

"Kat—" I sighed and took a seat across from her. "You go first Kat."

"Seth, I . . . " She started to say but I realized that if I did speak first I would lose all nerves.

"No wait Kat. It's better that I go first, please?" I said to her. She nodded.

"Kat I want to ask you to allow me to finish when I talk. To allow me to tell you everything I have to say without interruption. I hope that you'll take everything into understanding." I said, slowly gaining confidence. I looked at her and spoke once more, "I hope that everything shared tonight won't make any difference to you as to who I really am."

I took a deep breath. "When I saw you at the club that night everything just fell apart. The only thing I could see was you. There was something about you that drew me to you. I felt like I needed to love you deeply. I didn't think there was anyone out there for me, but there is now and it's you. Spending the weekend together has been awesome. I've been happy for the first time ever since my Dad died. I've been feeling hope once more every time I am around you. You have no idea how you make me feel. I feel anxious when I am not around you. I get sad when you are, and angry as well."

"Kat." I said as I walked towards her getting in front of her kneeling and taking her hands. "Our lives belong together in more ways than you can possibly imagine. I want o be a part of your life – past, present and future."

I looked into her eyes. She looked nervous, frightened by my words. She looked confused as well. "Crap, this isn't going well. I need to show her what I mean." I felt my confidence rising again. It was now or never.

"Seth –" Kat started to say but without thinking, without registering what I was going to do I kissed her. I moved slowly with the kiss, anticipating a sudden push a way but it never came. Her lips felt as I imagined them. I felt her arms snake around my neck pulling me closer to her. My hands caressed through her hair. I didn't want to make this moment disappear but I didn't want to push my luck. We broke the kiss apart. I leaned back and looked into her eyes. They looked calm and serene. I smiled at her and she repeated the same smile at me. Suddenly my brain registered what an idiot I just became.

"Kat I am sorry for doing that. I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me." I asked her, begging and hoping and praying I didn't step over any boundaries at that moment.

"Seth, I – I forgive you but we need to –" Kat started to say. Relief filled me momentarily.

"Kat thank you. Now please let me go back to what I was saying."

Kat closed her mouth, and didn't speak another word.

"Anyways I need to tell you something that I hope you can understand." I took a deep breath praying for my nerves to stay in check. "My ancestors we come from the spirit of the wolf, we are descends of them. We protect La Push. We use to from the cold ones that are around but we are friends with them now. We can turn into werewolves, but the good ones."

"Please do not be frightened with what I am about to do." I said as I got up and removed my shirt. I noticed Kat giving me a once over look. I know she had seen me half naked before but I'm sure it was too dark to notice. I walked to the trees getting behind one. I heard her say my name faintly but it was too late to answer. I allowed the heat envelope me, breaking through my skin until it felt like it was ripping away.

I slowly took my steps from behind the darken trees. I walked out slowly. Kat was crying. Tears were running down her face. I couldn't tell if she was scared or just overwhelmed. Maybe Sam was right, I pushed to hard and caused more damage instead of waiting but I wanted her to love me regardless of all else.

"Please love me as I am" I thought to myself as I continued my steps slowly towards her. Kat stood up. Fear began to penetrate in her eyes. She started to step back.

"Please, please. Don't be scared." I said in my head. I stopped in my tracks. The tears in her eyes were definitely fear, fear of what I am and what I told her. I should have waited.

"Seth, I'm so sorry. I cannot do this. Please stay away!" She yelled and ran back towards the house. I stood there unable to figure out what to do next. I felt shattered inside. My legs felt weak. She rejected me, just as Sam said would happen.

It felt like hours when I couldn't move. I heard the sudden brush of leaves crunching beneath my own paws. I lay down. A few short minutes later Sam and Jared appeared in human form.

"Seth." Jared said as he looked at me. I looked back at him; he knew right a way the sadness I was feeling.

"Seth we saw Kat running back to the house." Sam said. I nodded slowly. A faint whimper released from me.

"Aw man Seth. I'm so sorry." Jared said sadly. Although his imprint didn't reject him, he knew how it felt through Sam and Paul.

Suddenly I found myself crying although to Sam and Jared it was whimpering. Sam walked over kneeling in front of me. "Seth things will be okay. Give her time. It's a lot to take in. Emily and I will talk to her. Everyone will help her understand more easily. Just be her friend."

I looked at him. My eyes stared right at him. There was definitely no chance of being her friend. Sam registered my glance at him. "It's too late to be friends." He said. I nodded slowly. I got up and ran in the opposite direction. I couldn't go back to La Push. I couldn't face her. If she needed space then I was going to give it to her. I knew there was only one place for me to go. In the distance I heard Sam speak, answering the question Jared had asked.

"Where's he going?" Jared asked.

"To the Cullen's place." He answered.

I ran and ran. Finally I could see the faintness of light coming from the windows. They were awake. I slowly walked up the steps and was greeted by Edward and Bella. Edward knew right away.

"Kat didn't accept him." Edward spoke. The look of sadness appeared on Bella's face.

"Oh Seth." She said as she came down the steps to hug me.

I felt my body relax; break a way as I changed back into human form. To my surprise Rosalie appeared with a pair of clothes, giving them to Bella to pass to me. I felt strangely tired, worn out. Bella helped me get the clothes on and then the both of them helped me into the house. I looked up and saw everyone there, including Jacob. He looked pained. He too knew what had happened.

"Stay here as long as you like." Esme said to me as she came over and placed a tray of food in front on me and put her arms around me. Almost instantly then I dug myself deeper and deeper into numbness. I knew I wasn't coming out.

Several weeks had passed. I continued my way into deeper despair. After a few days I refused to eat. Apparent of my behavior and how I was looking I decided I got tired of the stares and changed into a wolf. This began to worry everyone. Esme had threatened to take me back to La Push. I finally decided just to eat in wolf form with Leah. She had actually gotten use to eating in her wolf form. Leah spent any and every moment she can yelling at me to grow up and get over it. I wish it was that simple. Often times she was human yelling at me that I would snarl and growl at her. Emmett would step in and make Leah go a way. Jacob, when we were all wolf form doing patrols, would demand me to do something. It did hard anything to break me out of my hole and listen.

During a few patrolling nights I refused to sleep. One week I stayed up literally for 3 days. Edward then spoke to me about that and told me that I was breaking Esme's heart by destroying myself. Hell it was better than dealing with it.

Finally a month and half had gone by. I hadn't heard from Kat, or seen her. Everyone else kept the conversation about her away from me. I was glad.

"Seth." I looked up from my usual spot and saw Rosalie standing in front of me. She had placed a big plate of steak, and potatoes in front of me. "Please Seth eat normal food. It's really killing all of us around here seeing you like this."

I was shocked to hear Rosalie speaking so nice and motherly like to me. I know I was becoming a burden. I looked back at the plate. At this point it didn't matter how it tasted to me. Hunting food began to be tasteful for me but the steak sure smelled good. I looked at her again and nodded. She smiled at me handing my book bag to me that contained my clothes. I walked towards the kitchen to shift into human. Once I was in human form I stretched. Every bone in my body cracked. My muscles felt so stiff but in the end it felt nice. I felt my legs a bit wobbly. I walked back out to the living room.

"There he is. Dang Seth I almost forgot what you looked like." Edward said walking to me with the plate Rosalie got me. I threw a tiny smile as Edward's humorous statement. He walked me over to the couch and placed my food in front of me. Everyone was staring at me. Carlisle definitely had the look of worry on his face.

"Seth may I please give you a physical? You look horrible." He said trying to be polite.

I took a bite of my food. "I guess." I said hollowly. Being human today was going to be a long day.

"Seth you really should visit your Mother." Esme said standing behind me resting her hands on my shoulders. I shivered to the feeling. I figured it would be best, to at least let her know I was okay. I nodded at Esme and returned to my food. After I was done I would visit my Mother for the first time in two and half months.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 "Revealed"

I haven't heard from Seth since that moment of a run in last week. I don't know if this made it a good or bad thing but either way I was still confused and still miserable. Sue, Emily and I managed to get some of the little things needed for Emily's wedding which was less than a month a way. I couldn't believe how much time had flown with me being here.

As we sat to eat one night I kept thinking about the talk Sue, Emily and I had in the car on the way to do wedding shopping. After the long talk in the car I felt a little better about things mostly for Sue as she explained how she felt about me and the events that have occurred. Emily remained quiet throughout the ride, stating we shall discuss something later. Charlie came home later that night. I knew I had to apologize for the behavior I threw. He took it okay, grounded me for a week, and was glad I was okay. For the first time I ever I hugged him.

Surprisingly although Charlie is not the emotional type, or one to share emotions so openly he hugged me back. It felt like my Father hugging. They were definitely the same even though they would never admit to it.

To my surprised my bedroom was finally finished. I walked in to my room which was on the left side of the main entrance of the house. There were two windows. One was straight in front of me and one to the left of me as I stood in the doorway. As I walked into the room a bit I noticed two doors towards the back of the room to my right. One door leads to a small narrow closet; the other lead to my own personal bathroom equipped with a tub, sink, toilet, etc. I loved it and it was perfect for the stuff I had bought to decorate my room with, however I have not done anything with the room at this point. I continued to sleep in Seth's room. It felt strange after that night to go back into mine where it felt cold. I even found myself sleeping in his shirts, anything to keep the scent of him around me. But also during those nights I found myself crying endlessly. Whether this was apparent to anyone else no one spoke about it. I hated the way my life was. I was terrified of sharing my secrets that I have kept for so long, the secrets for the real reason my father ran away, the secrets that kept me from truly loving Seth.

At first I didn't think I was in love with him but the more time I thought of him, worried and wondered if he was okay I began to feel more heartbroken unless I thought of happy moments with him. Those were always the best. I would smile and almost laugh to myself with those memories. I felt warm and happy inside, which made me believe that I did love him and wanted to be with him although I could not.

One afternoon Emily called me up to ask me to come over to help her with her invitations. Alice had picked out almost everything else and allowed Emily control of the guest list. Alice's planning made the wedding sound spectacular. The wedding was going to take place at the first beach cliff. It was going to be completely outside; done under a red and white rose banquet. A large tent will be nearby for eating, speeches, and dancing. The time of the day the wedding will take place would be just before sunset, so when the sun went down the real party would begin. Emily's dress was very pretty. It was a white gown with halter strapped slim gown with a sweep train. Alice had bought the dress by.

Emily and I sat at the table getting ready to prepare to do the invitations when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered. I could hear the faint mumbling on the other end.

"What's wrong Quil?" Emily asked.

"Honey that's normal. Claire is just three years old. If she doesn't get her way then she is going to be a brat." Emily said with a giggle.

"Well how about I come over and talk to Claire for you?"

"Okay I will be over in a few minutes." Emily said then hanging up the phone. She turned to me.

"I need to go help Quil control his imprint before he loses it. I will be back in a bit." Emily explained. I nodded at her.

"Okay. I will continue putting names on the envelopes till you get back." I told her. Emily smiled and walked out the door.

I almost giggled myself. At first I was mortified when Quil explained to me that his imprint was 2 years old when he saw her. I didn't think pedophile or anything I was just shocked that imprinting can happen as young children. But after meeting little Claire I could understand what Quil meant when he explained what he was to her. He was definitely protective of her and of course she was adorable.

Emily still hadn't returned and 20 minutes have gone by. It didn't bother me at least my mind was occupied with something to do. Sam was also supposed to make his way home soon too. The both of them offered for me to stay for dinner.

After awhile I heard the door open but it did not close. I thought it was either Sam or Emily.

"Emily? Sam? Is that you?" I called out. When an answer didn't come out I got up from the kitchen table and walked to the doorway. To my surprise it was Leah. Her hair was a slight mess which I figured she was wolf then. Her clothes consist of a tank top and shorts. But it was the expression on her face that terrified me. She had this mad-wild look in her eyes. I backed away from her by two steps.

"Hi Leah. Emily's not here." I said still not moving anymore and looking at her.

Leah didn't response. She continued to have a wild expression of anger on her face. I swallowed. I debated whether or not to read her mind to see what is actually going on until she finally spoke.

"You are the most horrible person in this world." She growled. I didn't say a word at that moment because part of me knew what she was talking about and I knew that it was to be true that I was.

"My brother beyond any comprehension and understanding is wasting a way because you cannot accept him for what he is!" She yelled at me. "He sits at the Cullen's as a wolf. Refuses to eat, refuses to speak all because he cannot get over you! I knew another Swan would disappoint people so close to me. First Jacob was hurt by Bella and now my brother being torn apart by you! Why must they love you or Bella when all you do is hurt people?!"

I took another step until my back was against the wall. Leah continued to yell at me.

"I mean look at you! Walking around without care about how you hurt my brother. Acting like nothing matters to what he shared with you! He shared himself, his soul, his life with you! And all you can do is tell him to stay away from you? You shouldn't have come here at all. You don't deserve anything and everything my Mother or Charlie is giving you. You don't deserve the friendship that Sam, Paul, Jared, Collin and Brady bring. Hell you don't deserve my cousin's hospitality! You should run away and never come back. It would spare my brother's grief over you. Damn it would make things so much better without you being here at all!" Leah screamed.

I could feel the words that she shouted at me. Part of it was true. Regardless of anything there really isn't any place for me here. I didn't deserve anything anyone was sharing with me. I didn't deserve to be treated as a number one guest. I guess it was true that my own depression was dragging people down. Sue always seemed sad because her son was. Charlie seemed frustrated because I was around and didn't open up. Sam, Emily and everyone else felt the need to understand and be nice. They didn't need to do all that. But all while I could feel the guilt building in me once more, anger started to take over. I suddenly knew what was happening. I cowered myself into the corner, allowing every word Leah was speaking of about me take over. Her yelling started to drone out in the background. My breathing became heavy and accelerated.

Remaining in my corner I could hear the droned sounds of Sam and Emily walk in.

"What the hell is going on?" Sam yelled. Leah suddenly stopped yelling and me to turn to Sam and started a heated argument.

Emily walked over to me. Through blurry eyes I could see the worried look on her face.

"Kat, Kat are you okay?" She asked. Her voice sounded so far a way. Sam and Leah stopped shouting and turned to me as well.

"What's wrong with her?" Leah asked acidly.

Sam ignored her and like Emily tried to get my attention. "Kat are you alright?"

I looked at Emily, Sam and Leah. The blurry vision was taking over. I could feel the heat radiating from my body as sweat poured out on me. I began to feel shaking. I knew I had to run a way from here. I got up and bolted out the door. I could hear faintly Sam calling me back, "Kat come back!"

I continued to run through the woods. The sun was setting. Night was falling in. I kept running and running. I heard several footsteps running behind me. I finally came to an open area in the woods. I tripped but never made any attempt to get up. Suddenly I saw Sam come out from the trees along with two wolves which I quickly guessed to be Paul and Jared. Sam walked towards me. The person that spoke the last words I heard before darkness took over me was Sam calling my name once more, "Kat –"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up and realized I was on the couch. I had a blanket wrapped around me. I heard a faint cough and I looked up. Sam was standing near the doorway between the living room and the kitchen. Paul stood at the end of the couch while Jared stood by the front doorway. I looked around and saw Emily peaking from behind Sam. Leah was no longer in sight either. I immediately saw the shock in their eyes. I looked down, unable to speak and unable to move. I thought through my head that my time has definitely come to an end as they have discovered what I was. Tears began to slowly fall down my cheeks as I prepared myself to answer any questions they had.

The room remained quiet. Sam walked his way over to me and kneeled in front of me. He took his finger to raise my chin up to look at him. I couldn't. The shame of it all was eating inside me, guilt was rising inside me. I finally looked at him. Surprised all I saw in his eyes was worrisome.

"It's okay Kat." Sam said quietly. Then the tears definitely poured out. He pulled me into a hug and I couldn't let go. I slowly felt relief as I was finally able to let out some of my secrets. Sam finally broke the hug. When I looked up I saw Emily walking over slowly to sit beside me.

I took a deep breath. It had been years since I was able to share with anyone about myself. My Mother told me that if I spoke a word of what I was people would be in fear and I would be killed. I asked her one day after hospital stay if what I was is the reason my Dad left. She always kept the answer to be that he didn't want to be responsible for me anymore. I later learned the real reason for my Dad leaving when I started to receive letters from him. My actions that led up to my amnesia I learned were a part of what I was and he knew it was becoming apparent that my changes were beginning. The last letter I received from my Dad was when I was 12, shortly after my Mom had discovered he was writing me. The last letter stated that he was going to come get me and we could be a family. After that my Mom kept a close watch on me and made sure that my Dad didn't have any farther contact with me.

Shortly around my 16th birthday the changes to myself completely and painful took over. One night I found myself in sweats as the heat in my body built up. Another night my body experienced the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. And finally another night occurred with sudden blackout. I couldn't remember anything of that night and when I woke up I found myself on the floor in my living room. My Mother then knew it was time to explain what I was. At the time she seemed pained with the whole thing. After that my Mother decided that it was much too dangerous for me to be out late at night.

Then almost a year ago my Mother received word that my Grandfather had passed. The news of this sent her in a raged attitude. Suddenly my Mother seemed to be very proud of what I was. I also met many of her friends from her childhood, and friends of my Grandfather, including Michael. Michael was a strange man. His attitude was cool and collective. He vowed that I was going to be with him for all eternity. He spoke of ancient dialect that would send several of my Mom's female friends into a daze but I never liked it. He continued to try to pursue me and every time I brushed him off.

Now as I sat here, part afraid and part relieved to finally get out what I was. I took one last look at Sam and the others in the room.

"Kat please dear. It is okay. We are not going to judge you." Emily spoke softly.

"I am just afraid." I spoke in an almost whisper.

"Kat we want to help you." Jared said as he slowly walked away from the door way.

"You are Seth's imprint. We would never harm you." Paul said as he too moved closer to me, to sit next to me.

I sighed. I didn't want to be known as Seth's imprint. I wanted now more than ever to be known as Seth's love and his life. I wondered what they all thought of me now.

"You know the story that Elder Quil had shared during bonfire night?" I asked. All four heads nodded.

"That story is about my Mother." I answered. No one spoke a single word.

"I am the baby that my Mother had. I am half Lycan." I couldn't look them in the eyes as I spoke.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

No one spoke a word for several minutes. In my mind I was sure they were thinking of a way to announce me to the Elders and prepare for my death. Then out of the blue Emily reached over to hug me. I blinked a few times in shock. Why weren't they upset? I was a killer by blood.

"Oh Kat." Emily said sweetly when she pulled a way. I was so confused.

"You guys aren't scared?" I asked.

Sam shook his head no. "If you had stayed for the whole story you would have known that you weren't placed in any danger, according to Old Quil."

I sighed. I guess I should have stayed but they seemed so calm. "I am so confused. I half expected a riot by now."

Sam, Paul and Jared chuckled and Emily giggled. "Sweetie you are Seth's imprint. We believe that if Seth imprinted on you, you aren't evil. Imprinting doesn't work on bad people." Emily explained.

"But I am a monster." I said in a low voice.

"So are we. If people saw us I wouldn't be surprised if they ran in the opposite direction." Jared said with a little humor in his voice. I smiled.

"Kat what you are doesn't change our perspective of you. I asked Elder Quil what we should do if we ever met the half human/half Lycan child. He said to embrace her. The Doctor saw no danger in her at all. Then we met you. We saw some traits in you that suspected that you were that child in the stories. You disappeared for hours at night. Your appetite changed close to a full moon and of course you were moody. But the biggest give a way was your eyes. A week before a full moon they started to get darker, almost black, almost like a vampires." Sam explained. I never realized my apparent changes was that apparent.

"Wait, what Doctor?" I asked after I realized he mentioned a Doctor. Sam looked at the guys and then Emily. I knew instantly who they were speaking of. "You mean Dr. Cullen Bella's Father-in-Law?"

Everyone looked at each other. "Um yes him." Sam answered slowly.

"Okay. I didn't realize he still lived in the area." I spoke. Everyone in the room looked shocked.

"Wait you know who Dr. Cullen is?" Paul asked in surprise. I nodded.

"My Mother spoke of him often and in her journal she has she described him in deep detail."

"Wow." Jared said.

"So what am I going to do? I don't want to share with the whole world who and what I am. How am I going to tell Seth?" I asked quietly. No one said a word.

"Honey let me ask you something. Is this the reason? The whole reason why you felt you could not love Seth?" Emily asked me. I nodded slowly in response.

"You were definitely afraid of his reaction to you? Were you afraid of what he is?" Sam asked.

I shook my head. "No never. I am fascinated by what you guys are. If anything I'd rather be a shape shifter than what I am."

"Wait, you know what we are?" Paul asked. Again I nodded.

"I always knew."

"Wow. Okay my head cannot simply wrap around this. I'm getting a headache." Jared said as he took a seat onto the floor. I giggled and he gave me a smile.

"I have to admit Kat that hearing about Lycans I'm quite terrified. Please forgive me on that though." Paul said.

"I don't blame you one bit."

"You have to tell Seth Kat. He needs to know. As much as I am angry at Leah's uncalled for nature, she does point out one thing very well. Seth is miserable and deeply depressed." Sam explained.

"I know." I whispered.

"I've known how he has felt for months because I feel it too. I am eaten with guilt over all of this but I was afraid. Still am really. I cannot live like this. I mean what kind of life can I provide for Seth as being half a monster? You can tell me and trying to convince me as much as you can, it cannot erase what I am. I am dangerous. My transformations are harsh."

"Seth can handle it and we can help him." Sam said. I looked at him curious to what he meant.

"The transformation you went through yesterday was horrible. But the moment I turned into a wolf, somehow you managed to tame yourself and didn't make a move the whole night."

"Really? I didn't attack you or any one else?" I asked. Sam shook his head.

"You were about to but I managed to keep you back, we all did. You have no recollection of what happened?" Sam asked.

"Not one bit. That's part of my painful transformations. Those are my blackouts. I have no idea who I am or what I am doing. The entire Lycan in me takes over I have no boundaries as to what I am." I shivered thinking at the thought.

"I see." Sam said then he looked lost in thought.

"Kat, can I ask you what you think you are doing?" Emily asked.

"I do know I get hungry and thirsty." I answered. I could remember the hunger I feel right before I transform. I do recall the taste once I am back to human.

"Wait are you the one that slaughtering the deer in the woods?" Jared asked.

I nodded my head sadly. "Yes. But I do know that I am only going after one or two. I never had anymore than that. I know this because sometimes I get flashes of what I am doing or whatever. I go back to the spot and see only 2 dead deer."

"That's it?" Paul asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked. Did they have a problem with me eating the animals in the woods?

"Well we've noticed several animals in scattered locations killed." Sam answered. "That is why Charlie is working closely with Animal protection services to investigate what is happening."

"I see. Well honestly I do not know anymore than that. I hope you believe me."

"Of course dear." Emily answered patting my leg.

"I'm curious. How do you keep yourself hidden? I mean we scout the woods almost daily and we have not come across you." Paul asked.

"Your scent." I answered. I knew how they smelled and so did my Lycan self. I was surprised "we" managed to stay clear of the shape shifters. Everyone looked at me confused. I giggled.

"I'm surprised by it myself, however my Lycan self has managed to stay clear of your scent and would hunt in those areas." I answered, hoping that made sense.

"Wow. That is very interesting." Sam answered.

"I wish I could say it was."

"Well if there is anything else you want to share about yourself please do share. But I promise you that you will be safe and your secret kept with me." Sam said. I gave him a hug. "Thank you." I said to him.

"Uh Sam, how are we going to keep this out of our heads when we meet up with Jacob for meetings?" Paul asked. Sam knew instantly what Paul was talking about.

"Shit!" Sam cursed. Emily smacked him on the head for the use of that word. "I have no clue. Kat, would it bother you if Jacob's pack knew since Seth is in his pack?"

"I think I need to explain something else about myself. You know how Jacob and Leah were complaining about not hearing Seth much for a couple of days?" I asked them. They continued to listen. "Well that was my doing. I have this power. I can shield my mind and the minds of others from any or all thoughts."

Shock spread all over the room. Jaws dropped open.

"You . . . you can block thoughts?" Paul asked with his mouth still hanging open until Jared kicked him. I giggled.

"Yep."

"So explain what happened with Seth. Was that you doing that?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I do apologize for that. There were thoughts and things shared that I simply did not want any one to know about so I blocked it. I didn't realize it was causing a problem." I told them.

"This is very interesting. So does this mean you can block our minds from certain things?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "No one is ever going to know about this but the four of you in this room until I get enough courage to share it with Seth."

"I agree. I hope it works but I have to say that power is so awesome!" Jared cheered. The others laughed.

"She is definitely like Bella." Paul said. Suddenly everyone was shushing and hitting him.

"Oh I know what Bella is and what she can do." I said and everyone turned their attention back to me.

"You know what Bella is?" Emily asked looking very surprised.

"I had known since I saw her. It was definitely apparent. It doesn't bother me."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Emily asked again.

"I figured the truth will come out in its own time."

"So you know Bella can shield as well?" Sam asked.

I nodded. "We are of the same blood, regardless her being immortal stone cold vampire. And of course Renesmee gave a way a bit more about Bella and her family."

"Well that little girl definitely does that." Sam said with a chuckle.

"Are you going to tell Bella all this?" Paul asked.

"In time I will. Right now I just want to relax knowing that I am not scaring anyone a way or about to be murdered." I replied.

"No dear, right now you are going to figure how to tell a sandy brown wolf whose heart is broken what you are and being with him." Emily said sternly. I swallowed. It was easy to share what I am now to them but to share it with the one person whose heart I shattered months ago; I didn't know how to make that happen or what I was going to say.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I spent over several hours at Sam's and Emily's discussing what to do at this point about what I was. Everyone did agree that I was to visit Elder Quil and the other Elders about me as well as contacting Carlisle. So it was decided that night what I was to do but yet I was the one to contact Carlisle since I was able to block his mind from Edward.

I decided before meeting with the Elders to contact Carlisle, not wasting any time and working out my nerves.

"Carlisle?" I said on the phone after one ring on the other end.

"Yes? Is this Kat?" He asked.

I swallowed. "Yes." My voice came out to a squeak as I answered the obvious question.

"How are you? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"They are fine; however, are you alone at this moment?" I asked. I didn't want to mention anything I needed to say with others around.

"At the moment I am." He answered.

"You need to come to La Push."

"Are you certain that things are quite well?"

"Certainly."

"Everything okay with the wolves?"

"They are perfectly fine."

"Then . . ."

I cut him short. "It's about time you meet someone special." I was surprised at my sudden courage. My nervousness evaporated at that moment.

"Who?"

"The baby you delivered 19 years ago."

There was a bit of silence at the end. At first I wasn't sure if he panicked or fainted.

"I, I will be there momentarily." He answered finally and left with a dial tone on my end.

I took a deep breath. Finally everything was coming out into the opening. There was no turning back now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam had ordered Collin and Brady to escort Carlisle in. Few moments later Carlisle stood in Sam's living room along with the Elders – Quil Sr. and Billy Black. Carlisle immediately couldn't take his eyes off me. Although he met me several months ago at the cookout, I believe he didn't really see who I was.

"Katlynn. You are Cheryl's daughter?" He asked with curiosity. I nodded in response.

He looked at the Elders. No one said a word.

"I hadn't realized it was you. I mean you look nothing like your Mother." He said as he took a closer look at me. "You definitely look more like Bella."

"I hear that a lot. I also hear that I am more looks to my Father." I said thinking of the fond memory of my Dad and the way he looked.

Carlisle looked at me. "Of course. Robert Ethan Swan, Charlie's brother." I nodded again at him.

"You met my Father?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No, however your Mother spoke of him fondly."

I smiled slightly. Any mention of my Mother being anything but didn't do much justice to me as I try to think of her as an honest, descent person. Now days she has become what she was made to be – a monster.

"Do you seek any danger from the young one?" Quil Sr asked. I gulped. I knew I was dangerous and certainly didn't need Carlisle to point it out to me. I waited to hear their outcome before I decided to bravely accept their decision upon my life.

Carlisle walked once more around me. "No I do not. She is half human and half Lycan. I imagine so that she will not fully take the affects of a pure Lycan transformation. However her actions will definitely mimic if she took full change. I do not doubt she cannot be controlled."

"Are you certain of this? You have not seen the child since her birth." Elder Quil asked.

"I'm not one hundred percent positive at this moment but the fact that she is standing before you not having ill effects of her transformations prove that she is able to control herself to a level without causing harm to others."

Quil Sr. and Billy took wary glances at one another. I couldn't tell whether they believe Carlisle or not.

"Does the child appear to have any special talents that we should be aware of?" Billy asked looking around the room. This time I took it upon myself to answer.

"I am a shield."

Carlisle's eyes became wide and the Elders sat in silence, pondering over what I just said.

"What does that mean you can do?" Billy asked.

"I block my thoughts and thoughts of others." I answered.

"This talent is no danger to you or anyone else. My daughter-in-law is a shield as well." Carlisle quickly answered before anyone else could speak.

"Have you used this power to any advantage or gain?" Quil Sr. asked.

"To be honest sir, I have used it but only on my imprinter." I answered.

"I see. Is young Seth aware of what you are and what you can do?"

I shook my head slowly but before I could answer, Sam spoke for me.

"Sir at this time it's taken some adjustment time needed for Kat and Seth to work out their problems. Seth announced himself to her several months ago. As it was explained to me Kat wanted to keep some personal information about her and Seth from us. We expressed our issue with this and she apologizes for any difficulty it imposed."

"Well although appreciated that she apologized however Sam you are not Seth's leader. Has Jacob been made aware of the child's presence?"

"No sir. At this time I've suggested that space be given to Seth and Kat as they figure out the next step. Seth's kept his time at the Cullen's."

"Seems fair and understanding but I must ask you Kat. Have you accepted what the young man is or do you seek more time?" Quil Sr asked.

"I have accepted it for a long while but it was my own fear of what I am that fears me to accept it either way. I also must ask if it is alright with you that I remain close to Sam and his pack even though Seth is tied to Jacob's. I feel that Seth should be the first to know out of his pack to what I am and to allow him the time to share the information when he feels best." I spoke with little nervousness in me.

"Very well, we will take that into consideration. At this time I believe it is best that the secret of Kat be kept well in this room until she seems fit to share the information farther but only after she has told Seth. She is right. As her imprinter all of her secrets are to pass him; however she may remain close to Sam and his pack and seek protection and guidance only." Quil Sr said as he rose out of his seat to walk to me.

"Your Mother promised us behavior of good to us. We have heard reports that she has lead back to her old ways."

"I know nothing of my Mother's plans or what she is seeking. I do not wish to inflict any damage upon anyone."

"Hmm, I therefore hope so young one. I'd hate for any of my tribe to be inflicted infections from you."

"Oh, I'm not infectious."

"You aren't?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head no.

"Very well this meeting is adjourned." Quil Sr spoke then walked out of the house with Billy following close behind.

I took a deep breath. Thank god it was over.

"I can't believe it. I mean I never would have known it was you Kat." Carlisle said after a few moments of silence.

"Sadly here I am." I said lowly.

"I apologize for asking this but how has life been for you since?" Carlisle asked with a bit of an apologetic tone in his voice. I couldn't fault him for asking. He doesn't know my species well enough and of course I'm one of a kind and the only kind to be conceived and birthed.

"It's okay. Before I answer any questions I must ask that you speak to no one of this about me, especially to Bella. I plan to reveal myself in time."

Carlisle nodded. "I could try although it would be difficult to keep anything from my son Edward; he has a way of figuring things out."

"Oh you mean mind reading?" I said bluntly. Carlisle's mouth hung slightly open.

"You know? You know what we are?" He asked.

I nodded, "Yep. I've known for some time. So as for finding difficulty to keep it from him, that would be no problem. Remember? I can block other thoughts." I said proudly.

"Bella is a shield too. She is having some difficulty gaining control and use of it effectively." Carlisle said. "Perhaps in time you could possibly help her gain better control of it?"

"Sure, it's not too hard to do. Granted I've been this life since birth and haven't really discovered my shield until one of my Mother's friends was able to detect it. He has a power to do that." I told him.

"There are many that have special talents?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Some are quite effective maneuvers to use during a fight. I'd advise to stay clear of them." I answered.

"Kat I honestly do not know what to say at this moment. I mean I am amazed. I met your Mother during her pregnancy with you and I was only allowed to assure the Elders that you would be born normal or close to it. If it's not too much to ask but I am curious of your genetic layout, could I possibly run some tests on you? I mean after the word gets out?" Carlisle asked with caution. I thought of this for a moment. I could trust him and I would like to understand myself a bit better. Why not?

"Sure that would be no problem." I said with a smile. Great not only was I a freak in nature; I was going to be treated as such. Oh well.

"Greatly appreciated Kat. Thank you." Carlisle said. "Now I must return home before my family questionings my sudden disappearance. Do I need to anything to keep this blocked?" Carlisle asked.

I giggled. "Nothing at all."

Carlisle nodded and exited the house. Last thing heard from him was the engine of his car.

I sighed. I was suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion. I longed for bed and not just any bed . . . his bed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sam escorted me back home. Charlie questioned what had happened yesterday but luckily Emily provided an alibi for me. Claiming over working on invitations took a lot out of me and was offered a place to sleep.

I went into my room, showered, dressed for bed and waiting until Charlie and Sue had fallen asleep. I did this every night after my room was deemed finish but I knew it would break Charlie's heart if he knew I was still sleeping in Seth's room. One night Sue had caught me sneaking up to the room while she was in the kitchen making tea. At first I expected a lecture of improper hospitality and advantage character on my part after Charlie's hard work but she spoke of nothing. She only spoke of washing more of Seth's shirts for me.

Rain and thunder suddenly over took the night. Lighting flashed as I entered into Seth's room. The room illuminated from its light for seconds; shadowing objects in his room. I looked around. Suddenly for weeks I felt some presence and felt much less alone but at this moment I felt alone. The comfort of his scent, and his warmth from the blankets and pillows didn't pacify my need, my longing for him to be near, and my want. In just two days I unsealed my life, I unlamented my world. I felt every hold I carried upon my shoulders rise up and vanish. Everything around me became strange to me. Everything that I held into my mind became my constant need, my desire, and my passion. I realized what that need and want suddenly was. It was for him. No matter how much I tried to fool my own heart, my mind knew better.

Another strike of lighting and overcast of thunder made me shudder. Rains heavy sounds lay heavy on the rooftop. I could see out the window that the rain fell heavy as it sounded. I paced in the room. Running every possible reason to do what I was about to do to be a bad idea. I couldn't find any. I couldn't wait. Running down the stairs, not caring to awaken Charlie or Sue, grabbing my jacket and running out into the downpour.

"_Seth . . ."_ I yelled in my head. There was no turning back now.


	21. Chapter 20

**I apologize for this chapter being shorter than previous chapters but I felt if I wrote anymore than what I had it would ruin the ideal set out for this chapter. Please review!!**

Chapter 20

"Healing"

I ran through the heavy downpour repeating Seth's name in my head. The rain stung in my face as I ran to our spot. I knew I needed to see him. To tell him how I felt and apologize for the shattered heart I gave him many lifetimes ago.

Flashes of lighting lit the sky, thunder roared in my ears but I kept running until I came to the opening. I looked around to see if he heard me. After a short moment I heard heavy footsteps pound the ground. I looked in front of me. In the short distance I could see dark eyes reflecting towards me. Instantly I knew who they belonged to. He heard me. The lighting illuminated the area around us and I was able to see the desert colored wolf standing before me.

Out of breath and getting cold quickly I tried to calm myself before I could speak. I looked at him. He was still the same wolf I had seen that night but he looked a bit skinner, and worn out. Guilt began to build in me again. I shook my head erasing the feeling in me. I needed to do this, now or never.

"Seth. Oh gosh. I just need to tell you I'm sorry for everything. You see it was me that I was afraid of, not you. You did nothing wrong ever. It was all me. I was afraid to tell you this but I'm half Lycan. That story the Elder shared was about me! I was afraid if you knew what I was you wouldn't accept me! Now I realize it was wrong of me to judge you for that matter. I should have told you and allowed you to make your own decision about me." I said loudly over the rash noise the sky was making. Seth continued to stand there and I didn't want to read his mind to think what he could possibly be thinking. I continued on.

"I really didn't mean for you to stay away from me. Truth is I miss you in my life. These past months have been miserable for me. I could barely sleep. Sam and Emily, your Mom and Charlie, everyone was worried about me. I was eaten with guilt over everything. I take blame in how you are now. It's my entire fault. I accepted you from day one. I don't care if you can change into a wolf. That doesn't matter to me. It was you – yourself that matters. I didn't realize that I could develop feelings for you but I did. I've fallen in love with you just over memoires of two days. I found myself sleeping in your room just to feel you near me or have your scent on me. I can't take anymore hiding and I cannot take anymore of being a way from you. Please forgive me. If you cannot accept what I am, at least I could ask for that."

Nothing was said after I was done. The rain was still pouring out heavy but the lighting stopped. For a moment we both stood there, looking at one another. I envisioned what he could do in my head million of times but no matter how many times I thought it, it still made me feel shattered once more.

After a brief moment Seth suddenly turned around and ran into the direction he came from. My heart suddenly felt heavy and the overload of emotions came pouring out. There was no hope. The damage had been done. There was no cure – no fixture. Defeated I didn't argue and began my way home.

Sue was standing by the front door with a towel when I walked home. I could see Charlie standing near the banister. Neither one of them said a word.

I went into my bedroom. Stripping from my wet drenched clothing I climbed into the shower. I put the water as hot as it could go. Standing in the flow of the water tears once more poured out. It was definitely the end I needed to see that. Maybe now there was a reason to leave, a reason to no longer stay around just as Leah said. After my shower I dressed in my own clothing. I began to walk out of the shower to get into bed when I saw someone standing in front of my window on the opposite of my room.

Dripping wet from the pouring of the rain Seth stood there looking rough. He looked like he hasn't shaved in months, his black hair grown to his shoulders. His body was thin; only living on animals for months wasn't enough to keep him strong. My heart broke at the sight of him. He looked up at me. I could not see the sparkle in his eyes that he always carried; instead they were hollow and blank.

I stood still in my spot just looking at him and him back at me. It didn't take words to know what he needed, what he wanted. I dropped my towel and ran out to his room. I grabbed his PJ pants and a t-shirt and then went back to my room. Making sure my bedroom door was locked I walked over to Seth. We continued to not speak to one another. I took his hand and lead him to my bathroom. Setting up a bath rather than a shower for him to get warm and clean himself off. I helped him remove the wet clothing he wore which I suspected he got from the Cullen's place. The shirt was black and he wore a pair of jeans. Seeing him naked didn't faze me and it didn't seem to bother him. As he climbed into the tub I wiped him down. He either stared into the distance in front of him or closed his eyes. I ran my hands through his hair as I lathered in the shampoo and conditioner. I then got him a towel and handed him his clothes for the night. Before leaving the room to give him privacy I took out a razor for him to shave himself and an electric razor for him to cut his hair. I gave him one more glance and exited the bathroom.

About 20 minutes later Seth stepped out of the bathroom newly cleaned up. He looked like his old self except for his body. I then figured he needed something to eat. I went out into the kitchen and reheated some of the dinner Sue made. Heating up a big bowl of Spaghetti and grabbing two sodas I went back into my room where I found Seth sitting on the floor against my bed. I walked over and joined him on the floor in front of him. I opened one of the drinks and gave it to him, encouraging him to take a drink. At first the taste didn't work to well for him and he almost spit it out. Hunting as a wolf for months would do that.

I cut up the Spaghetti the best I could and gave the bowl to Seth. Once he took a bite he almost spit it out. I sighed. I did more damage to him than I thought. I moved closer to him and took the bowl from him. Scooping up a forkful I slowly eased it to his mouth for him to take a bite. After the first couple of bites he didn't gag the food and was able to finish the whole bowl. For about a half hour I helped Seth at least get some human food in him.

He yawned. I didn't know whether to fix up my bed for him to sleep on it with me or not but I got up anyways to prepare. The next thing I know Seth bounced up from where he sat and disappeared out of my room. My heart sank a bit. I imagined he wanted to be alone.

To my surprise Seth returned to my room holding his blanket from his bed and a pillow as well as one of his t-shirts; the navy blue one. I stood back and watched him as he took my purple comforter off the bed and placed in it the corner and laid out his blanket. He also took one of my pillows and cast it aside as well; replacing the pillow he bought with it. Realizing he remembered me mentioning about sleeping in his bed for weeks, he set up my bed using that.

He then walked over to me with the shirt in his hand. I looked at the shirt then him. I knew why he bought the shirt. It was the same shirt that was left on my bed a couple of months ago that I began to wear on and off along with other shirts he had. I raised my arms above my head. He then removed my shirt that I was currently wearing and put on the navy shirt. I nonchalantly took the collar of the shirt he put on and took a deep breath. His scent was all over it.

I climbed into bed. Seth remained standing next to the bed looking down. I reached out and took his hand and gently led him to my bed. He climbed in slowly. He then nestled his head into my arms. Getting ourselves situated I rubbed my hands through the short cut of his hair; he snuggled in closer to me. Releasing a big sigh I then felt tears dripping down my arm. I realized at that moment Seth was crying. Knowing that I released all my guilt ridden emotions moments earlier before he appeared, it was now his turn.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The early morning sun shone through the window. I looked down. Seth was still in the same position I held him from several hours ago. It took him well over a good half hour to stop crying. Eventually the both of us fell asleep. I pulled down the shades as gently as I could without waking Seth. Somehow in the mix of that our positions changed. He straightened up and I lay down on his chest with his arm around me. This time it was my turn to snuggle into him.

Time could have easily passed swiftly. Neither Seth nor I got out of bed. Only occasionally to take care of the necessary needs. I also got up a few times to get us a bite to eat but Seth remained in my room. Sue and Charlie were aware that Seth was in my room but never made any advances to disturb us. I figured out later Emily had stopped by to let them know what was going on, but left out the part about my revealing nature.

Sue would occasionally stop by the door to announce what meal she had made but never stuck around. Each time I exited the room no one was around so I would absentmindedly fix us up a plate and returned to my room.

Several days had passed. Still we continued to lie in bed, not speaking a single word. It was just us being together. Seth gradually started to feel better and had a bit more strength than he did before he came to my room.

One morning I noticed Seth was not in bed when I woke up. I looked to the windows and the doors, they were all closed. I sighed. Last night was definitely making some progress, in fact it was the first night since he arrived that we actually spoke.

Still lying awake in the same position we've slept in for days – him in my arms while I stroked his hair. The silence didn't bother me, nor did the constant consoling. Just the fact that he was here was all that mattered to me. He didn't shed any tears nor did I. I think the exhaustion from it all faded. I remained wearing his shirts when I went to bed; he opted only for pajama pants, going to bed shirtless. I had to admit it felt nice feeling his bare chest even though he wasn't as muscular as he was before but some of that was returning. Earlier in evening Seth decided to finally emerge from my room and go to see his Mother. I couldn't hear most of the conversation but I did hear him tell Charlie thank you for the space for us. Charlie's answer was inaudible but I could make out words like "knocked up", "too young", and "sex". I almost giggled at those words.

After about twenty minutes he returned with a plate with steak and macaroni and cheese. We ate in silence until we were both finished and laid down.

"Are you getting tired of this?" Seth asked quietly after a short time of more silence.

I looked down at him, "No I am not. We have a lot to make up for."

"Yes we do and for the record I heard some of the things Leah said to you that day she came over and yelled at you. And Leah was entirely wrong. My life would not have been better if you disappeared forever. She just doesn't understand the power of imprinting. Yes I was depressed over what had happened and I was angry at myself for being so straight forward the way I was. I felt that I pushed it too far, but I waited even through it made me miserable not to see you. I could also feel how you felt. It pained me even more that you felt so lost and confused. There were times I wanted to comfort you but you needed your space. Sam would often come to the woods alone in human form just to update me on how you were. It was finally getting to the point where I needed to see you. I remember one night I was going to my room for clean clothes since I torn out of the ones I had and I was so shocked to see you in my bed. At the time I didn't realize you weren't fully asleep until you started talking. You looked exhausted and I knew I shouldn't have been there but in a way I was glad."

I sat still and continued to listen. So it was him that I saw and not my imagination.

"After that night I continued to sneak into my room and watch you sleep. Strangely it was Edward that suggested I do that. For him it was comforting to watch Bella sleep and I decided to give it a try. It made me more relaxed as I sat in the corner watching you sleep. I often wondered what you dreamed about until you spoke my name. I almost laughed because Bella was the same way when she slept, talking in her sleep."

I was surprised. I never would have known Seth would come in to watch me sleep through the night. As odd as it sounded I was glad he did do that and my dreams were always about him. I knew about the talking in my sleep through. I had that problem since I was a kid and so did Bella. Our fathers use to joke around called us twins of the night because sometimes we had the same dreams of an event that happened that day and we would talk in our sleep over it.

"I was glad in a way. I was glad that you still remembered me and thought of me as often as I did you. I kind of miss you talking in your sleep."

I smiled a little. "I still dream of you. Maybe I will talk in my sleep again soon."

Seth smiled and snuggled into me once more and drifted to sleep.

The next day we continued to lie in bed after we ate breakfast.

Seth then shifted himself so he was up to my eye level. "Tell me about being half Lycan."

I sighed. I knew we needed to have this conversation one way or another. I guess now was a better time than any other.

"Being what I am, I don't have the full abilities as a full blood Lycan, like my Mother has. I can change at will like the rest of them but I don't fully change into a monster with fur and yellow beady eyes. My body only suffers through the painful stretching and tearing although it doesn't expand but it hurts terribly. I start to sweat and shake uncontrollably. My vision blurs out and voices become droned. My mind starts to cloud out. I have no recollection of what I am doing or what has happened between before the change and afterwards. My appetite changes; I begin to crave for more meat. Senses before hand become extra sensitive. The smells and sounds become overwhelming to me."

I stopped for a minute to collect my thoughts. Seth's eyes never left mine.

"During a Full Moon the changes are involuntary. They happen before I even realize it does. Those are the worse times."

Seth still didn't speak. He raised his hand to push a strand of hair out of my eyes and gave me a little smile.

"Do you have any special talents?" He asked. I smiled back at him. My talents were easy to speak of.

I nodded. "I have a couple."

"Tell me about them." He said.

"Well I have a talent that is similar to Bella's." I said to him. His eyes widen instantly when I mentioned my cousin. I giggled.

"Yes I know all about Bella and the rest of the Cullens."

Seth looked like he was going to say something but decided against it and closed his mouth. I continued to speak.

"I can shield myself from allowing anyone from reading my mind, like Edward. I have worked with it over the years to learn how to block other people's minds as well, preventing any mind readers to listen in to certain or all thoughts. I've also learned to really expand the use of my shield. Eventually I also learned how to open up other peoples minds to allow them to listen into anyone else's thoughts. For example I could allow you to hear Sam's thoughts, and him to yours. It's not easy to do. I need the trust of the person in order to do it."

Seth still continued his interest to me as I continued to explain my abilities.

"There is another talent I have adapted throughout the years of being a shield. I can also read people's minds; anyone around me or one single person's."

"You – you can read minds like Edward can?" Seth asked with amazement. I nodded. "Wow. So that is how you figured out what Bella is?"

I shook my head. "No. It's her scent that made me realize what she was long before I saw her."

"Her scent?"

"Let me ask you something. To you, how do I smell?"

Seth looked at me confused, but answered after he took a little deep breath. "Like flowers, a sweet perfume." He said with a smile.

"Bella smells the same way to me." I told him.

"She does? I mean no offense but she doesn't smell like that to me." Seth said.

"Of course not. It's the vampire in her that makes her "stink" to you, but Bella is my blood. We have the small blood, related fathers."

"I see. And how do I smell to you?" He asked me. I inhaled then answered him.

"A light woods-musk like, but mixture of sweet scent." I answered. A smile appeared on his face.

"So I smell sweet?" He said with a little chuckle. I laughed.

"Yes you do. You smell different from your pack brothers through."

"How do they smell to you?"

"Like the woods – flowers, trees."

"That's interesting. So if you needed to find me, my scent would be easy to point out to you?"

"Yes it would however I can just communicate with you through our minds."

Seth smiled. I was glad to be able to have this easy conversation with him without the boundaries.

"So you've been listening to us since we met?" Seth asked thinking back to the first night I met him.

"Yes I have and if I invaded anything I do apologize. Your mind made me curious. Why didn't you want to come to the club that night?" I asked.

"Well I didn't want to go anywhere and we had found out that Collin had imprinted and to be honest it was making me mad that everyone else, minus Embry that had imprinted. I was getting sick over the thoughts that my pack had of their imprints, except Quil since his is still a baby."

"I see. Well I am glad you came to the club. It gave me a chance to escape the guttered thoughts of the room."

"Glad to be of service madam." Seth said with a smile and saluted me. I laughed.

"So you've heard every thought I had?" Seth asked slowly.

I blushed. I didn't want to mention anything to him about some of the things he thought but I figured might as well get it out in the opening and be honest to him.

"Yes." I answered quietly and slowly. This time it was Seth's turn to blush.

I giggled at him. "What's the matter?"

Seth chuckled. "I'm kind of embarrassed about this."

I shifted my position till I was sitting up looking down at him. "Why?" I asked.

"Well if you heard most of my thoughts I don't think I need to tell you why."

"Oh, you mean about your thoughts about being intimate with me?"

Seth nodded slowly.

"Why be embarrassed about that?" I asked. Seth just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I have a confession to make. I rather enjoyed those thoughts." I said to him, watching while his eyes widen to my little confession. I giggled at his expression.

Seth suddenly became quiet. He then sat up and spoke into a whisper. "So what am I thinking now?" He asked.

I closed my eyes allowing the thoughts from his mind to flow into mine. I smiled and opened my eyes.

"Silly wolf, do you even have to ask?"

Taking his hand to cup my cheek, slowly running his fingers upon it, he then pulled me closer and brushed his lips on mine. I took my arms around his neck keeping his body close to mine. To deepen the kiss I pushed my tongue slightly to make him open up. Soon his hands were running through my hair, my arms holding him closer, and the both of us running out of air but not releasing the kiss. A small moan escaped from Seth's throat. He then ever so lightly pushed me back on the bed until I was lying down and he was on top of me. I could feel his hand slowly tracing the side of my body down to the hem of my shirt, this time it was my turn to moan as I could feel my body's anticipation for the next move. I slowly glided my hands down his back, feeling the goosebumps rising. I felt Seth's hands reaching underneath my shirt, keeping them on the side of my body, not moving to the front; his touch felt hot against my warm skin. The kiss started to become relaxed as we tried not to push ourselves into eagerness for each other.

Suddenly Seth stopped the kiss slowly and looks down at me. Our breathing was fast as we tried to ease ourselves. It was the first time we kissed since reuniting and it was definitely more intense than it was that night. Suddenly a knock at the door breaks from us our trance. We groaned lightly then almost broke into laughter as we heard Emily's voice on the other side.

"Okay you two. Are to coming back to join civilization soon?" Emily said with a giggle.

"Not yet, come back later!" Seth yelled and at that point I couldn't contain my laughter and soon both Seth and Emily were laughing.

"Come on you two. Come on Sam wants to arrange a meeting with you two." She said with a slight laughter through the door.

"We'll be out in 20 minutes." Seth called out. And Emily's steps receded to silence on the other side of the door.

I sighed. Seth looked at me with another smile on his face.

"Well I guess we need to break from paradise." He said as tried to get up. I nodded and allowed him to pull me off the bed.

"Yes I guess we do but that doesn't mean we can't enjoy another 20 minutes." I said as I made my way to the shower while taking off my shirt. Although Seth had seen me half naked before it still surprised him to see me that way.

"Maybe I can um . . . extend it to longer than 20 minutes." He said as I disappeared through the door of the bathroom.

I laughed as I turned on the shower and removed my shorts I was wearing and threw it out of the bathroom towards him. I leaned out the doorway to see him still standing still. I giggled.

"Are you coming or am I taking the shower alone?" I asked him.

Suddenly shaking himself back to reality he immediately ran into the bathroom with me like a kid in a candy store with full of energy.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Seth's POV

"Suicide"

Things couldn't have made my life any better at this point as it is now. Kat and I were at terms of happiness. The feeling of happiness swelled deep inside me and my mind constantly traced back to our kiss in the bedroom which was ruefully interrupted by Emily. Although later I was glad that she disturbed us. I didn't want to push our limits at this time, especially since I learned of Kat's special abilities. Part of me was excited and found them absolutely intriguing but once I learned of the one night of my self-relief she had heard it all it made me realize I needed to be careful more of how I thought of her, even though later she admitted to liking what I was thinking. After that I wanted her to be in my head all the time, even to communicate with me.

Twenty minutes of our time in the shower was blissful. Granted many impure thoughts ran through my head but we remained keeping our hands to ourselves, only to massage each other with the shampoo and conditioner and lathering soap on each other. I tried my best not to go into regions that were off limits. Kat made sure I kept on my good boy habits. Every so often my mind would wander as I took in the view before me of Kat's body. She definitely held her own strength. Her body curves definitely shaped her out perfectly before me. Soon I remembered her talent and blushed, shameless.

Meeting up with Sam later it felt like ages since I been out and around. I decided change into my wolf form to get a bit of a run out. Kat was ever so nicely to pack clothes for me so I can phase back. Allowing the heat to run through my body I broke out into massive heaps of sandy colored fur. Once landing on four feet I felt free. Allowing my body to stretch out, it felt great to run free as an animal. I heard giggling behind me, it was Kat.

"_I'm funny to her huh?"_ I thought slyly. I turned around and walked up to her slowly. She stopped giggling and looked at me confused. Then I placed a big wet lick to her face. In her reaction she muttered and called out, "Gross". I laughed.

"It's not funny!" She said in between laughs.

Still making a deep rumbling sound from my throat, _"You liked it, don't deny it."_ I thought to myself in my head.

"I certainly did not." Kat replied sticking her tongue at me.

I gave her a wolfy grin. She then slowly raised her hand towards me. I lowered my head so I could feel her hand run through the depths of my fur. Once her hand touched it sent shivers down my spine. The touch felt comforting, much like her touch when I am human. She ran her hands slowly and lightly massaging my head. I let out a sigh and purring noise within me. It felt relaxing to me. I could easily get use to her petting me like this as a wolf.

"Ahem." A sound of someone clearing their throat was behind me. It was Sam and he looked a bit impatient. I groaned and took two steps back from Kat.

"You just had to turn wolf at a time I wanted to speak with you both?" Sam said with a bit of stressed humor. I shook my head and happily took a seat next to Kat who was sitting on one of the logs. Sam shook his head but didn't seem upset.

"Would you like me to put one of my abilities to test on you?" Kat asked sounding a bit misfit. I looked at her.

"_How can you do that?" _I thought to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"_I am talented that way." _Out of the blue Paul and Jared both let out a muffled whine and stared at Kat.

Sam stood in front of us still with a look of shock on his face and uttered the word, "Wow".

"_What the freak was that?" _ Paul asked.

I gasped. I can hear Paul! This was really cool and freaky. I am really lucky to have her as an imprint. Kat looked at me with a smile on her face again.

"_Whoa! I heard Seth. And Jacob is not here. That's freakishly awesome!_" Jared thought happily and excited. _"Say something again. Say it!" _Jared at that time was on his feet wagging his tail happily.

"Jared, chill!" Sam ordered. Immediately Jared stopped and sat down.

Kat let out a small laugh then Sam settled into seriousness.

"So is everything okay between the two of you?" Sam asked. I nodded at him and so did Kat. Sam smiled. "Good now Seth you really need to report all of this to Jacob, he is your leader. I've filled him in several times about you needing recovery but it's become no longer my place to do so."

I growled, _"If I return now I will bite Leah's head off."_

"_Seth come on man, just ignore your sister like you always do." _ Paul spoke in his head. I grumbled. Leah's actions almost killed Kat and everyone around her. I am in no position yet to forgive her.

"Seth you cannot blame Leah for the way she felt. You were depressed and it affected everyone around you. Forgive her." Kat said softly. I whined.

"_She's right bro, come on now. The dog is out of the bag, got to let Jake know you are okay." _ Jared thought. I rolled my eyes. Sam shook his head and Paul moaned.

"_Man that is messed up the way you spoke that sentence. It's 'The cat is out of the bag' you doofus." _Paul snapped back at Jared's lame attempt for a joke or a terrible pun.

"_We aren't cats so I figured dog was more appropriate." _Jared said being serious about it all.

"Enough you two." Sam ordered. "Wow, this is definitely strange. As if hearing everything as a wolf was bad enough I might just actually get a headache from this all."

Kat giggled. "If you'd like me to stop . . ."

Sam shook his head and interrupted Kat, "It is okay. It just takes some time to get use to it as human rather than wolf. How far can you "read"?"

"Well I believe Seth was at the Cullen's when I called for him so it's a pretty far distance." Kat answered taking some time to think thoroughly of the question.

"Could you hear Jake or anyone else?" Sam asked.

Kat closed her eyes for a moment. I couldn't hear anything and neither could Paul or Jared. I imagined she closed our minds. Sighing, Kat then opened her eyes.

"Jacob is having an argument with Bella about visiting me."

"_Hey I didn't hear that." _ Jared said through his thoughts.

"Having to many minds open at once can make others aware of something. I didn't want Jacob to feel that and alert Edward. He's very good at his gift but not as good as me." Kat said with a smile.

"_Why are they arguing about you?"_ I asked.

"Apparently Bella's gotten worried that I haven't been around lately and same with you." Kat answered.

"Seth if we want to keep Kat's condition secret, you must go and assure Bella all is well." Sam stated. I whined. I just didn't feel comfortable going to them just yet.

"Seth just got give a quick update and tell Bella we'll meet with her and her family tomorrow. Sooner or later everyone has to know, especially her. She is my family. Charlie is better off not knowing about me just yet." Kat explained rubbing my head. I sighed. She was right of course but the task did seem a bit less harmful to deal with. I nodded my head at her, giving her light lick to her face and ran into the trees.

The wind pushed against my face, the scent of the air filled with warm air. Animals lay wide awake in the mist of the trees. For the brief time it took to get the Cullens I allowed the freedom of my body that felt trapped for months to break through. The freedom felt exhilarating.

Everyone was home of course. Immediately Renesmee came to the door to meet with me and say, "Hello". I smiled at her. I guessed Edward sensed me nearby and had everyone waiting in the living room. My sister was nowhere in sight and Jake come out of the kitchen with a big plate of food.

"Look it's alive." Jacob jeered. I stuck out my wolf tongue at him for his desperate attempt to be comic. "Very mature," he muttered with his mouth full of his sandwich.

Renesmee climbed on my back as I walked into the room. Bella immediately ran over to give me a tight hug.

"I was so worried about you. You scared me! I half attempted to call my father to demand you to come by." Bella said excitedly at me. I whined.

"_I'm sorry. I just needed time." _ I thought which Edward translated.

"I understand but don't you ever, ever disappear like that again. Can you imagine what was going through my mind when Carlisle said you ran back here, got clothes and then disappeared? You shameful wolf." Bella said with her hands on her hips now and cracking a small smile.

I grinned back at her.

"So how is Kat?" Esme asked.

"_She is good. She's with Sam in the woods. I apologize greatly for being absent for awhile. I needed to work things through and things could not have been better. Kat has accepted me." _I thought, all while Edward continued to translate.

Bella and everyone in the room had a smile on their face, but Jacob wasn't. In fact his face showed this pained look.

"Seth could you possibly phase into human form? It's a bit difficult talking to you in wolf form." Bella asked. I nodded my head and headed into the kitchen where another set of clothes lay.

I reappeared into the living. I found Renesmee sitting on the floor with a book, reading aloud to Emmett. Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch watching her. Esme was sitting in the loveseat writing on a pad. Jasper and Alice sat at the nearby table playing chess. Rosalie was nowhere in sight, as Jake wasn't either. I shrugged my shoulders and took my seat next to Bella, who turned and gave me another hug.

"Seth I'm so happy that Kat and you are officially together and all is well. Now it's definitely a big family. I can't wait for her to figure out what I am. I can't imagine having her not knowing."

I smiled. If she only knew what I knew of her cousin I doubt with Kat "officially" knowing what Bella is would be any worse than her finding out what Kat truly is. During one of our talks I learned a bit more about her parents. Her mom definitely sounded like psycho material. Guarding her every whim and going from sweet to proud of what her daughter is was crazy. Kat's father was a different story. Although Kat later learned that Robert knew what she was, it pained her to know that her father would not stick around to be the constant comfort she needed during her slow changing body, which took its full change when she became 16.

Kat even read some of the letters her father wrote her. He sounded genuine to it all. Although I could intercept empty promises which Kat had asked me not to be too judgmental to her father's reasoning to leave. Kat was never told the real reason for his abrupt walk-out but she wanted to keep her mind on a positive choice rather than dwell on the negative one and hate him. She simply could not do that to him or herself, regardless of her mother's strange behavior and hashed-out remarks of her daughter becoming what to her was known as special.

I looked over at Edward. He didn't react to my current thought so I knew that Kat was blocking my thoughts as human from him and everyone else. I sighed happily. I could get to use having an imprint with special powers as a useful thing for anyone.

I knew I needed to head back. Kat and I discussed having lunch with Sam and Emily. I said my goodbyes to the Cullens and told Bella I would try my best to get Kat to visit soon.

I walked to the forest edge before I heard Jacob calling out for me. I turned to find him standing about a couple of feet from me. I walked over to him, full ready to apologize for abandoning my patrolling duties.

"Hey Jake, listening I want to apologize for not fulfilling my job around here." I said apologetically.

Jake didn't answer right away. His face still held that pained looked but his eyes shone a raged outline.

"Seth I am your pack leader but yet you go to Sam for your advice and all else?!" Jake said angrily. I imagine that Sam and Jake's alpha surges over took for the brief visit Sam made on my behalf.

"I mean Sam is La Push's pack leader. I hold ground here in Forks. You chose to be in my pack against my wishes and yet I feel that you are overturning your stay here back to Sam. What do you plan to do?" He asked.

I shook my head. Jake had it all wrong, "Jake I am not leaving your pack for Sam or anyone else. Why on earth would you think that?"

"Look I understand that you needed time to square with your imprint but your primary job is to this pack. Kat can wait; she made you wait months as your sister and I dealt with your growing internal pain! Your sister was right about Kat Seth. I know imprinting is a involuntary thing and it can't be helped but for god sakes she doesn't deserve you!"

I took a couple of steps back. What on earth has gotten into Jake? He is agreeing with my sister? Leah who literally caused internal and emotion and not the least, physical pain on Kat? This is messed up.

"What on earth is your problem Jake? Why are you all of the sudden being buddy-buddy with Leah. She is only your beta but you are acting like she is your voice of reason." I said to him, slowly feeling the anger rise in me.

"Seth with you gone, Leah and I busted our butts patrolling. Sure I understand that you needed time to make Kat understand. Fine, now she does and she has for sometime now. You had been gone 2 weeks now and Kat accepted you sooner than that. You should have reported here, we needed you."

"What about Quil or Embry?" I asked getting even more upset that they were never mentioned into the conversation.

Jake sighed and spoke a bit calmer. "Quil is out of town with Claire and her family. Embry imprinted last week on a girl that works at one of the stores on Forks main street store. He is spending time with her right now."

Embry imprinted? Great; he gets to take some time off because he imprinted on a normal girl and yet I am expected back here after a few days of working out my problems with Kat? What is everyone's problem with Kat?!

I shook my head. "Jake you are not making any sense. You can't possibly understand with what I deal with when it came to Kat. You have no idea what the rejection truly feels like. You only know what I dealt with in my head. You never felt the shattering and overwhelming pulling of my heart when it came to Kat. You certainly didn't see and feel the torment Kat felt after all these months. It's easier for you to say these things, and agree with Leah because your imprint is a baby! And Leah could drop in a pit for all I care because she will probably never imprint on a single soul! So if you have a problem with me trying to clear my mind, steady my heart, and make my imprint understand me then maybe I will join Sam. At least he's been more supportive!" I heaved with every single breath I took to spat out every word of anger at him.

Jake stood there silently. That was one thing Jake never does, he never commanded me to shut up.

"Now if you excuse me there is a beautiful girl that loves me I need to return to. I'm going to try to convince her to stop by tomorrow and then you can officially meet her and get along with her." I said flatly and turned my back to him, leaving him standing in the woods speechless.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I could feel my excitement run high as I ran as quickly as I can through the trees making my way back to Kat. I couldn't wait to start planning more time with her as I wanted every waking moment to be with her. As I continued my run I could hear the voices of Sam and Kat talking.

"That's what is bothering you?" Sam asked. I walked closer as quietly as I could. Jared and Paul were no longer in sight.

Kat sighed. "As hard as it was to allow Seth to accept me as I am, it's going to be even harder for Seth to accept the outcome of my decision. I'm too dangerous to be around."

I could hear the strain and sadness in Kat's voice. What the hell was she talking about? Was she afraid that I am going to leave her despite everything she is?

"Kat you need to understand if you do this, Seth is going to be devastated and his bind to you is going to tear him to shreds."

"I can't live like this any longer Sam. I have no clue what I am doing during my transformations. I could kill someone I love or know or simply get myself killed."

"So how are you going to attempt all this? I mean I know silver doesn't harm you nor does anything religious, or whatever stories are out there about your kind."

"There is only one way to kill a Lycan Sam."

I strain to hear her answer. _How do you kill a Lycan?_ I thought. Apparently Kat didn't hear my thoughts at that moment and seemed engrossed deeply into her conversation with Sam.

"How?"

"Vampire Venom."

"A vampire's bite kills you?"

"Yes it does. It burns beyond worse pain than my own transformations ever feel like. It's like being burned from inside out."

_What?! That sounds horrible. _I thought to myself.

Sam didn't speak, but the last thing Kat spoke made everything numb.

"I'm going to ask Carlisle to help me die."

I drew in my breath. My head starting screaming which right a way Kat diverted her attention to the trees where I stood. She gasped and ran to the house. I stood there, frozen unable to move, even breath. Those nine words took a stab into my heart. This pain was far worse than being rejected for several months. No this pain was a heart attack waiting to happen. In my mind I repeated the words over and over; they never made sense. They became jumbled, mixed. No, they definitely didn't make any sense at all. I just got her back and she wants to leave me again. Maybe Jake was right. Kat would cause nothing but heart ache.

Sam walked his way over to me. I glared at him. At that moment I wanted nothing to do with him, nothing to say to him. But all he spoke to me was enough to get me to move.

"Go talk to her. Understand her. I will understand what decision you make from her outcome. But talk to her." He spoke and then said, "We'll have lunch another time." And then he walked in the opposite direction towards his own home.

I sighed. My happiness from earlier is a distance memory, a distance feeling. Why did she think the need to die? Couldn't she understand that we wolves came tame her other half? Couldn't she see regardless of it all I deeply love her? I know she felt the same. I could feel it in her. Why does she want to shatter what we have? I knew then I needed to talk to her, and of course understand her views but of it all I was angry at her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I didn't return home right away. I spent most of my time just wondering around in the woods thinking. I could escape the words that continued to echo in my head of her conversation with Sam. It seemed like when I have her in my grasp, she manages to slip by. I knew I could not let her go, not now – not ever.

I walked back to the house. It had to be close to midnight. Light shone lightly through Kat's bedroom window. The other lights in the house were off. I sighed. I was still angry over it all that has happened and debated whether or not to return to my own room for night.

After a few more minutes sulking over it all I decided against my better judgment to stay with Kat. I climbed through the open bedroom window. Kat was in bed. Everything was where it was so I was a bit happy to see she still wanted me around regardless. She kept her back to me. I sighed. I didn't undress for bed. I just simply removed my shoes and climbed in, keeping my hands to myself. If she needed space, she was going to get it.

I sighed to the ceiling. I knew this was a bump in the road but I had a deep feeling that we were not going to over pass it.

"Aren't you going to get ready for bed?" Kat's muffled voice spoke.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I see no point really."

Kat shuffled until she was turned to me. Her eyes were slightly darker than I seen them before. "Please." She asked quietly.

I refused to move from my spot. Kat seemed hesitate in her movements, but what she does next send my pulse racing. She was immediately on top of me. Her breathing was still even. I could do nothing but stare at her. I was tempted to just throw her off and leap out the window but I couldn't move. The intensity in her eyes overwhelmed me. I sudden the swelling of my heart as I knew what she craved for. It made me excited inside. All else vanished.

"Sorry," she whispered. What the heck was she apologizing for? I was suddenly finding myself craving for her need, her most absolute want.

"Don't apologize for anything ever." I whispered back and bought her lips to mine. I groaned as the kiss deepened and our tongues traced each others tastes. Her hands above my head gripped the pillow as my hands traced along her back applying deep pressure causing her to moan. I stopped kissing her then traced my kisses and tongue along the side of her neck. A small low growl escaped her throat which caused every muscle in my body to react – begging for more from her.

Kat then released herself from me and sat up. The colors in her eyes darken then she spoke, all while trying to catch her breath.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

I shook my head. "No but you need to explain to me why on earth do you want to die?"

She sighed. Now she had no choice but to explain why. I knew we had another long night ahead of us.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Comfort and Fear"

I stared down at Seth. I tried to ignore my body's deep temptation for Seth. My mind was becoming slightly hazy. I knew a full moon was coming tomorrow night and my black eyes were craving with the thirst of blood. I had to eat soon but I needed to explain things to Seth. The look in his eyes was pleading with me. I knew I had shattered his heart once more by my announcement and the way he discovered it but it was true, I was a monster regardless of it all.

"I just can't live this way." I thought to myself sadly.

"Yes you can." Seth whispered back, answering my thoughts.

"It's too hard." I said quietly trying to close my eyes to him.

He raised his hand to cup my cheek. "No it's not Kat. It's not hard at all. I'm here, I can protect you."

I shook my head, "No you can't." Tears suddenly fell from my eyes. He wasn't making this any easier to deal with.

I made my decision to die years ago once I was away from my mother. I knew what I was only gathered pain for others, and dangerous to many. After being imprinted by Seth I knew I had to escape it all faster. But I held back once the heartbreak became too much to deal with not having him around. Before I could even decide when and how to tell him I saw the shattered look in his eyes and knew he needed me.

But even now I was more determined to fulfill my choice. I needed to share everyone of the hurt that will be worse than anything imaginable with me still around. Seth however was a different story. We were bind to our hearts for one another. We loved each other deeply, more passionately than ever before. The idea of dying killed me inside but I knew it needed to happen.

"Kat . . ." Seth whispered my name. "I can protect you and I will. You cannot leave me after I just gotten you back. You cannot leave because we belong together. I love you with every fiber of my being. Regardless of anything that we dealt with for months, regardless of what you are, regardless of anything else I will be here for you. If you decide to leave, die, I will be following you. The idea of you not being alive is going to shatter my existence and eventually I will contemplate suicide myself. Imprinting is a very deep bound. It's my breath, my soul, my heart, my entire life with you. You die – I die with you."

The tears came pouring out even more. I couldn't bear with the thought of Seth taking his own life. No, he couldn't do this. I cannot allow him to do this. What about Jake; Bella; his mom and Charlie?

"Kat." Seth said once more. I opened my eyes to look at him. He gently took his thumb to wipe my tears. "I am serious. I know the burden you carry within yourself, I can feel it. Please let's just enjoy our time."

I nodded. I dismissed the other thoughts from my mind and leaned down to kiss Seth passionately. The feelings of dread melted away with his kiss. I felt the hunger in Seth's kiss as my own desire for it ran deep as well. I knew what hunger I wanted – him. But my mind was getting hazy. I sighed. I knew what was coming. It was a couple of days before a full moon. My involuntary changes were approaching. I pushed away from Seth. He looked confused.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Seth shook his head and moved to the edge of the bed, near where I was standing before him.

"Don't." He answered. "The changes are happening, aren't they?" he then asked. I nodded back. I knew I needed to get into the woods soon. My hunger for blood was building up.

"Well let's get you outside." Seth said standing. I immediately stopped him.

"No. I do not want you around me during a change. Seth it would not be safe." I pleaded. But the look on his face showed that he wasn't going to back down and I was not going to convince him otherwise.

"No deal. I am coming along. I need to see what you go through to help you." Seth said stroking my cheek. I nodded at him.

Seth walked near the window and stripped from his clothing and leaped out. I could hear the tearing of his body in the echo of the night. I grabbed his backpack that contained my clothes and his and followed out the window.

Seth stood before me already in his wolf form smiling a wolfy grin at me. I giggled, rubbed his head and walked my way to the woods. In my mind I already alerted Sam and his pack to meet up with me. Seth had suggested that Sam was around during my transformation to understand more about me.

We approached the clearing where Sam, Paul, and Jared stood. Collin and Brady stayed behind as they were still new to the pack. I sighed. The night was going to be long and I didn't want to be in my disastrous form.

"_Let's get this wolf party underway!" _ Jared joked. I laughed. At least he was placing humor over this ordeal.

Paul barked, _"Dude, you are horrible at joking." _

Paul then walked over to me. He whined. I stroked his head.

"_Kat this is going to be weird but I promise you, we'll protect you." _

"Thanks Paul. Everything will be fine." I replied to his thoughts.

Moments later Sam disappeared. I could feel a headache coming on. My vision was becoming slightly blurry. I looked to the sky. I could see the stars shining brightly in the sky. No moon yet but in a days time it will arrive and I knew the changes would be worse than what I was currently experiencing. Seth whined at me. I looked at him. I could see the concern in his eyes.

"_Kat let me know when it gets really bad. I want to help make sure this doesn't become too painful for you." _

I smiled at him. His concern and his love for me were overwhelming. I certainly didn't deserve all of this.

"_You deserve every bit of it all." _ Both Seth and Sam said at the same time. I turned to find Sam standing a few feet away with a deer in his mouth.

Seth then turned to me. _"For when you need it and don't worry, it would not disgust me. In fact it doesn't taste all that bad." _

I looked at him. It was hard to imagine myself eating this deer, much more hard to imagine Seth living like a wolf. I shook my head to dismiss the thoughts.

I went over to thank Sam and sat down nearby him. I sighed. Paul and Jared and Seth joined beside Sam and lay down. I was stroking Seth's head when blackness took over.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. My head was pounding and my body felt on fire. I looked around the room. Seth showed no signs of having to been to bed yet. A noise coming from the kitchen made me get up to investigate. I stopped by my mirror to examine my eyes; they were semi normal but some black still in them. I knew them I had taken in the deer that Sam had bought by.

I walked out to the kitchen, half expecting Charlie or Sue but to my surprise I found Brady. I haven't seen him since our shopping trip.

"Hi Brady."

Brady turned slowly and blushed. "Hello Kat." He said softly and turned back to the stove. The aroma of bacon filled the air.

I walked over to see the food he was fixing. He stiffened as I came near him.

"_She smells great; the smell of flowers." _ Brady's thoughts ran through my own head. I winced and took a step back. Brady then turned around with a plate stacked with eggs, bacon, and a slice of toast.

"I uh made you something to eat." He said as he approached the table.

"Oh. Thank you. You didn't have to do that." I said as I walked over to the table and sat down. Brady just blushed at me and shrugged his shoulders.

"_I need to tell her. She needs to know."_ His voice sounded like a desperate tone. I stiffened as his thoughts ran through my head.

The next thing that happened was Brady's voice suddenly spoke out without warning, regardless of his endless thoughts.

"Kat I love you. Since the first day I saw you I knew you were perfect. I can understand you. I want to be with you. I don't care about imprinting; I want you to have a choice. Please."

I sat there. Unable to speak a word; should have seen this coming but I realized over those several months I kept my mind blocked and never saw the signs of Brady's sudden emotions towards me.

"I'm sorry Kat. I know you love Seth, but I feel like we understand each other better." Brady said looking into my eyes. I gulped. I have no idea what to say to Brady. I cared for the boy but only as a younger brother. The next motion that happened happened so swiftly my mind couldn't register properly. Brady had took 2 big steps around the table, pulled me up and crashed his lips upon my own.

Logic escaped my mind. I couldn't get my brain to register itself to push him away, but my heart screamed. Suddenly a moment later Brady was ripped away and ferocious growl erupted and echoed throughout the room. I looked and found Seth hovering over Brady. He looked raged and no doubt was possibly seeing red; growling and snarling at Brady. His hands were trembling; his body jerking. He was about to change. Brady sat on the floor looking to Seth, eyes full of fear. I ran around and stood in front of Seth. I put my hands against him to push him back.

"Seth, don't. He didn't mean it!" I yelled as I continued to push against him. He no doubt at that moment was stronger than me. Seth wasn't listening. He still continued to growl at Brady.

"Seth." I whispered. I took his hand and placed it over my heart.

"_Seth, stop. This isn't you." _ I thought in my head.

"_He kissed you. The bastard kissed you!"_ Seth screamed back inside.

"_It didn't mean anything to me. You can feel that in me; you can see it in front of you."_

Seth growled.

"_I'll rip his head off for touching you!"_

"_Seth. He's just a kid who has a crush on me. I care about him but I do not love him. Please Seth, you are scaring him." _

"_Good."_

I knew I was not getting anywhere with him. A small whimper escaped Brady's throat. It was enough to snap Seth back into his attention to him. He shoved me out of the way and proceeded his way towards Brady, lifting him from the floor by his shirt collar.

"Put him down!"

I turned towards the doorway and found Jacob standing there. No doubt he used his Alpha mode on him. I looked to Seth to see if he obeyed. He was fighting the command.

"Now Seth!" Jacob yelled. Leah was behind him in wolf form growling.

Seth took a deep breath and dropped Brady. He slowly turned his head to face Jacob, still filled with rage.

"Seth breathe; calm down. Look what you have done." Jacob said in a more calm matter to his voice. Seth turned to look at me still sitting on the floor. All else failed but once he saw the fear in my eyes he slowly returned to himself and slowly eased to the floor. I crawled over him, hugging him. His body was no longer tense.

"I'm so sorry." I heard him whisper into me. I didn't say a word, just simply held onto him.

I looked up and saw Brady still sitting in the spot where Seth dropped him. He looked at me. I felt sorry for him but I knew what he did was not good.

"Brady, get out of here." Jacob stated. Brady took one final glance at me before getting up and running out of the kitchen door.

After a few moments Jacob walked over to us.

"Seth –"

Neither one of us responded to Jacob. Jacob just sighed and walked out the door. I continued sitting on the floor comforting Seth.

"I'm sorry." He kept whispering.

"It's okay. It's all over." I said to him softly.

"No it's not. He broke the biggest rule there is. Why did he do that?" He asked with a hint of anger still in his voice.

"He cares for me more than I realized, but he is also just a kid." I answered. "I love you and only you."

Seth looked into my eyes. I leaned closer to brush my lips against his. He responded with such fierce it almost knocked me back but it turned me on big time. Without any time wasted he picked me up into his arms and walked towards the bedroom, closing the door with his foot. He then walked over to the bed, laying me on it, all without stopping from the kiss. I pulled him closer to me; pulling him down more so he was lying on top of me. The kiss deepened even more. I could hear Seth groan within his throat. The pleasure of it all was becoming intoxicating. I could feel Seth becoming hard through his jeans as he pressed against me. My body was aching for more from him. I reached down to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. He helped me without hesitation. He too removed my shirt in the same fashion. His breathing was erratic as he took in the scene before him.

"_As I always pictured them to be in my fantasies." _ He thought to himself. I just smiled back at him, pulled him close to me once more, crashing my lips against his.

His hands traced along my sides as my own hands ran through the build of his chest, then to his shoulders and around his neck.

"_I need you. I need to erase what happened today." _ Seth's thoughts ran through my head once more. Part of me didn't want us being intimate to be the reason for him to forget what happened, but at this point my heart wanted it; craved for it.

I ignored my body and ran the thoughts through my head to him. _"Then do so." _ I thought back. Seth then let out a small growl. It made my craving for him jump through the sky as I arched my back for him to unclasp my bra from behind. I was impressed that he did it without any issue.

"_You'll be my first and only." _ He thought to me.

"_As mine too." _ I answered and allowed him to remove the bra completely.

I wanted to feel him against me, taking in everything that I had to offer at that moment. _"Do what you want to do as you did in your fantasy in the woods."_ I thought seductively to him.

His body once more pressed into me. His erection was definitely harder than it was as it started out. His body too craved the intimacy of these moments. Without a second thought he lowered his head until I could feel the brush of his lips run light across my breast. The feeling sent a tingling jolt through my spine and caused me to inhale deeply and groan lightly. My actions caused him to proceed a little faster. I could feel his tongue ran through the surface of my skin as his other hand massaged the other. Both actions made the rest of my body beg for more. The enjoyment of his touch made my heart pound deep into my chest. I ran my hands up his back which left a trail of goose bumps on his skin. He sighed against the pleasure then switched motions to repeat to the other breast. I tried to hold my body back from wanting him more but as I continued to feel his hard-on against my thigh building more and more, it caused the thoughts in my head to picture what I wanted the most – him making love to me. The thoughts caused Seth to stop what he was doing and sit up some. He didn't speak a word as I looked at him. The look in his eyes was craved desire, desire that match the same intensity what I wanted. Being calm and not hesitating I traced my hands along his chest once more, down to his stomach, to the edge of his jeans. Undoing the button then pushed his jeans down, along with his boxers. I looked once more back up at him. His face showed half pleading and half questionable expression.

"_It's okay." _ I said in my head. He then shifted himself until he was between my legs. I lifted my legs to his waist and pushed the remainder of his jeans and boxers off until he was completely naked. He reached at the same time to the edge of my shorts and panties. He then glided them off as I released my legs from his waist to allow him to remove them entirely. He leaned down once more to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around his neck once more, bringing him closer to deepen the kiss. His body laid against me, applying pressure on me. His skin was feeling hotter than it was but it didn't bother me. The warmth from my own body was building too. I placed my legs around his waist once more feeling his own hard erection against my pleasurable areas. I longed for him to be inside me. I tightened my legs to give him the motion of what I wanted from me as well as allowing my thoughts to pouring into his head.

"_Please I want to feel you inside me." _ I thought. Seth then shifted himself once more until he was angled at a position to slowly go into me. He moved slowly, pushing lightly as he glided into me. The pressure from it all was slightly uncomfortable but my body no longer begged for this craving. He held his breath as he slowly pushed into me. My body relaxed one he was inside taken in the feeling of deep pleasure running through out my body has he moved into me. I groaned to his movements. Our breathing sped up. I dug my nails into his back as he sped up his movements. The intense feelings of ecstasy ran through my body. Seth's heavy breathing against me, the heat from his body became even hotter, more so to match my own but neither of us was sweating. I could feel his body tensing up as the last moments of our high climax coming to an end. After throwing in one last thrust Seth collapsed against me, breathing heavy and slow, taking in the overwhelming intensity we dealt through as began to relax from our intimacy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We lay beside one another not speaking another word, breathing lightly. Seth turned to look at me.

"_Your eyes are black again."_ He commented in his thoughts. I gave him a quick smile and sighed. The other change my body was quickly taking in was my body heat. It was as hot as his skin was but touching him he felt warm to me.

"_I'm sorry." _ Seth thought with a frown on his face.

"It's nothing. It just means tomorrow night is the full moon and my body is taking in its changes coming. Today my body heat shot up."

"Did it?" Seth asked resting a hand on my exposed stomach. "It doesn't feel like it."

"That's because you and I are the same temperature now. You would feel normal to me."

"That's neat. At least I don't have to worry about overheating you." Seth stated trying to throw in a bit of humor.

"It is in one area but Seth these changes could happen anytime at night once the moon arises. I do not know when I'm going to change." I said softly with a frown on my face.

Seth took his hand upon my cheek, "I told you I would protect you and I will."

I had completely forgotten Seth, Sam, Paul and Jared were present during my change. "Speaking of my changes, um, what happened last night?"

"At first nothing but when we tried to talk to you, you actually growled at us. And then when you looked at us we could see your eyes entirely black. You about attacked Sam when he made some noise to shift your attention but when I growled at you, you stood back and didn't move. Physically your body didn't change but your eyes remained black and you were definitely stronger because you were able to eat the deer without any issues."

I grimaced at the thought of me eating the animal they provided for me.

"Darling, no worries, it didn't frightened any of us. We all at least went through one time or another eating an animal because of staying as a wolf. It was the only way to eat. Sam taught us how to do it."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Sam was the only one of us to first change after the Cullen's came around, shortly a year or so before Bella came around. He was terrified. None of us knew the magic of our ancestors still existed. So after his first change, he had spent weeks as a wolf, unknowing how to switch back. He was hungry of course so the only way he could eat was as a wolf. At first he said it tasted bland but after allowing the wolf in him to take over he was able to eat. He taught us all how to do it. It's not all that bad really. That is how I ate for weeks." Seth explained.

"Oh. Why do you make my changing so acceptable?" I asked.

Seth sighed. "My imprinting on you makes it easier and it's because I love you deeply, more than anything; more than just being an imprintee to me. You are not that to me. You have become part of my life, a life that no matter what you do or go I am going to be there sharing the moments with you. And whatever decisions you decide for your future I'm going to support them no matter what you say."

Tears started pouring out of my eyes again. I had no choice but to accept the reality of Seth doing whatever he could to be with me and part of me inside was thankful for it. Seth wiped my tears from my eyes with his thumb and started kissing me again. I moved until I was on top of him, straddling at his hips. I could feel his arousal starting to build up once more against me. He groaned and then laid back.

"I don't think we should start this although it is very tempting." Seth said. I laughed at him.

"True but sadly the mood can't be killed." I said to him as I leaned down tracing my tongue along the side of his neck. He let out a small growl.

"I know a mood killer." He said.

"Hmmm." I groaned into his neck.

"Who is Michael?"

I stopped and raised myself up slowly looking into his eyes. They were serious. "How do you know about Michael?"

"I overheard Emily one day talking to him about Sam."

"Oh.", as all I could say.

"Who is he?" Seth asked again.

I climbed off of Seth and sat next to him as he sat up himself waiting for me to explain.

I took a deep breath.

"He is a friend of my mother's. She has known him for years. He is a very close friend to my Grandfather. My Mother tried to get me to get to know him but I want nothing to do with him. My mother is pushing for him to be my mate, his queen. My grandfather is the leader of her pack. I want nothing to do with him or belonging to their pack. My mother feels I am best suitable to be the queen of everyone with Michael along my side."

Seth remained quite beside me but the expression on his face said it all. He was shocked but yet furious.

"Seth please don't worry. I have no feelings for him and there is nothing my mother can do to get us together." I said to him, running my hand through his hair.

"Your mother wants you two together? But you're not a full Lycan." Seth said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"There is a way for me to become a full Lycan." I said in an almost whisper tone.

Seth stared at me. "How? I don't want to read your mind on how, tell me."

"He would have to bite me; infect me." I answered slowly.

"What?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Calm down."

"But that is just absurd! Why does your mother want to destroy your life?" He asked.

"I'm not sure. Ever since my grandfather died she became hell bent on making changes to protect the pack. Michael would be a great leader and of course with me leading beside him."

Seth growled once more. "But Michael knows where you are at. Is he here to get you back?"

"Possibly but I'd like to think I am well protected by a strong muscular man."

Seth smiled. "Hmmm, you most definitely are."

I laughed as he bought his lips to mine once more, pushing me back on to the bed. I knew then that everything about Michael was forgotten as we went back to where we left off at.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Several hours later Sue returned from her visit to the Makah reservation with Emily. Sue's sister, Sarah and her husband, David had returned from their vacation with Claire, Cora, and of course Quil returned. He was happy and surprised to see that things worked out well for us since he had been out of town for couple of weeks. We updated Quil privately the events of the morning. We hadn't seen Brady since and Seth was finally feeling the guilt over it all. Quil had offered to find Brady for us since Jacob didn't need him to return just yet.

Several moments later; after we had just finished lunch we heard howling in the distance coming near the direction of the Cullens. Seth immediately turned and ran out the door, all while tossing me the keys to his truck. I drove the short distance where I saw Seth turn into the woods.

"_Kat come quick!" _ Seth yelled into my mind. I ran as quickly as I could come to the main clearing separating La Push from the Cullens area. In the mass area laid several deer, all mutated and mauled. I looked at the eyes of Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Quil who all stood around with me.

"_What the hell?" _Paul thought.

"_This is messed up." _ Jared stated.

"_Who would do such a thing?"_ Sam wondered.

"_Damn." _ Seth cursed.

"_What the hell is going on?!"_ Quil's thought ran through my mind. All of us looked at him. He had no clue.

Seth and I looked at one another. Immediately we both knew there was only one other person who could have done this.

"_Michael." _ We thought together. Sam and his pack turned their attentions to us as the thought ran through their heads as well.

"_We better tell the Cullens tomorrow about this." _Sam thought.

"_No, it has to be now. Tonight's a full moon. My changes will be involuntary and so would Michael's." _

"_Would they be endangered? They are vampires. Their scent according to you is foul to them." _ Paul stated.

"_No. They are safe. Bella's scent matches mine. They wouldn't attack her because of me."_

Everyone looked at me and nodded. Quil stood by confused.

"Quil go to the Cullens and tell them to meet all of us in the meadow area and find Jacob." I said to him. He looked at me confused once more and slightly scared looking back towards the direction of La Push. "Everyone will be fine and so is Claire. Please. We'll explain all later."

Quil barked at me and then ran into the woods.

Tonight was going to be a long night and I prayed that the Cullens can help us.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**AN: As some may notice in the last chapter I placed the idea of the Full Moon to be "tomorrow". This is a typo. It was suppose to work out that the Full Moon was set for "tonight" injunction with this chapter. Please forgive me for this mistake, it was an oversight.**

"Breathe"

Bella's Point of View

The howling in the distance startled us. "Quil is coming." Edward suddenly spoke. The entire family minus Jacob and Renesmee met him at the door. We saw him in wolf form.

"He says that there is a mass of dead deer in the clearing a mile from here. Kat wants us to meet her and the others at the meadow." Edward translated.

"Okay, but why? What is going on?" I asked. Things were silent for a millisecond before Edward spoke again.

"Not sure. I need to find Jacob, where is he?" Edward spoke once more for Quil.

"They are out hunting right now. They are nearby the mountains." I answered. Quil barked and took off in the direction where he knew where to find Jacob.

Without wasting another moment, all of us took off towards the meadow. Worry began to overtake me as we got closer. Did something happen to Kat? The wolves? Dad? Within a few short minutes we arrived. The area was quiet but filled with the summer filled flowers and pristine grass. All of us looked around for the wolves, none were around yet. A shallow faint sound of cracking among the earth caught our attention. Slowly peering through the mass of green covered trees, one by one into view were Sam and his pack.

I spotted Sam first; his massive midnight black fur coat was undeniably hard to miss. Followed close behind was Jared, covered in his black fur with white face, behind him was a seer dark silver lining who could only match Paul. Seth paced along with Paul. Kat appeared shortly thereafter, however her features looked different from the last time I saw her. Her hair was a bit darker than usual but it was her eyes that caught my attention immediately. They were black – pitch black like the way our eyes get when we didn't hunt for a long while.

Walking in human speed had become impatient to me ever since I was changed and felt myself wishing time would hurry up. I took in the scene before as we waited for them to meet up with us. Sure enough there was -- scattered around the area -- deer, one by one either mauled or mutated beyond recognition. Blood seem to lie about in the dirt, but otherwise the animals appeared to be drained out entirely.

A minute later it was Kat that stood a few feet from me. Seth remained behind her. Sam and the other stood off to the side as well as behind her.

"Kat . . . What's going on?" I asked.

Kat took a deep breath. She looked at me and I could see more clearly the sight of her eyes. They definitely looked entirely different almost evil. It made me shiver inside.

"Bella if I told you something you would never had guessed or known about me or my family; would you believe me or despise me?" She asked softly.

I looked at her confused. What on earth was she talking about?

Kat smiled slightly. The look on her face sort of remained me the same looks Jane would give me; like she had some hidden motive.

"I know what you are Bella. I know what your family is. It's no secret, especially to me. I've known for some time now."

I looked at my family behind me. Edward looked confused, Alice looked lost, and Jasper stood back waiting for something to happen. Emmett stood in his hunting crouch waiting for something to strike, Rosalie stood nearby watching him. Carlisle didn't seem to move or looked worried, Esme looked concerned.

"How? . . ." I asked afraid of what the answer maybe as I looked behind Kat and gave a questionable look to the wolves. Each one shook their heads to respond to my pleading question.

"I have a gift Bella - a special gift much like yours and your husband's." She answered.

"Kat what are you saying?" I asked almost freaked out but what I was hearing.

"I am half Lycan Bella."

Snarls came from behind me. I stood still as a statue. I didn't breathe or move. Edward had told me tales of the Lycans that Caius was so hell bent on getting rid of. They were definitely a vicious species. Their emotions as humans faded and they allowed their werewolf instincts take over their minds; human life was nothing but food for them. They never travelled in packs much like Jake and Sam's, however I read about groups of Lycans that did travel together and are well established mainly a pack well known in Italy. Viktor was literally royalty among his kind. While the Volturi held Volterra in their ranks, Sicily was their land. They held raging battles to keep their lands peaceful, if only people knew their outer walls held a centuries time wars to exterminate each others species. For centuries Caius would often try to fledge wars if any of the Lycans made moves to overrun Volterra, but they failed numerous times; both sides ended up in deaths.

For the last several decades Lycans haven't made a move; no one questioned why but stories raged about as the leader's daughter left the lands to seek a better life in America which the choice devastated Viktor and the wars didn't occur however the result in the end lead to a half lycan child being born. Of course no one including the Volturi knew who the child is and to this day the child still remains a mystery. Last year word had gotten out that Viktor passed away at the hands of the Volturi, no one knew how but each of us had taken a best guess to say that Caius finally got his most-sought-out-kill. Since then the Lycans scattered out.

My mind reeled as I thought of the lessons I was taught. This had to be some sick joke. I turned to Edward but the look on his face was familiar. He looked confused and frustrated; the same look he carried when he couldn't read my mind.

"Edward, what's the matter?" I asked quietly.

"I can't do it, I can't." Edward responded.

I looked at him in horror, "Edward?"

"I can't read their minds."

I looked back at Kat and wolves. No one moved or looked concerned.

After several minutes, Kat spoke, "I apologize. I am blocking everyone else's mind."

I stared at Kat. All of this was too unreal. As I looked at her I tried to reach deep into my human memories, looking for any sign of Kat being what she says she is. I couldn't see it. Not only that my human memories were faded but Kat seemed normal to me. Growing up normal; being a kid, and being a teenager. There was nothing I could think of that could give away any signs of her being less than normal, but then again would have I understood and believed her like she asked? Grants being drawn into this world that was now my family of vampires and shape shifters, I couldn't think of anything that I could no longer believe.

"You can block minds?" Edward asked, his attention solely on Kat when she spoke of her gift.

Kat nodded, "Yes I can. I can also do much more."

Before another question was asked I demanded for mine first, "How is this possible?"

My eyes never left Kat. I wanted answers; I wanted to know what was really going on.

"My mother Bella; she is a full Lycan, bitten by her father." She answered.

Everyone besides Carlisle remained silent and wide eyed. My Aunt!? I thought to myself. This was impossible. How could Charlie or my Uncle not know this? I shook my head. This was becoming too much to deal with.

"Viktor is your Grandfather?" Edward suddenly asked in surprise. I looked at him then back at Kat. Kat responded with a simple nod. Behind her the attention of the wolves became apparent.

I felt Edward tug on my arm but I wiggled free. "What is wrong Edward?"

"Bella, it's not best to be near her." He answered.

"She is my cousin; she wouldn't harm me . . . right?" I asked wheeling back to Kat.

Before Kat could answer Carlisle spoke, "She wouldn't Bella." He said as he looked at Edward and his family.

"I know because I am the one who delivered her 19 years ago. She is only half Lycan. Her changes don't take full affect like the others. She will not harm any of us."

"Carlisle . . . ?" Esme started to speak.

"She is different; much different than from her mother. She processes powers far beyond than I ever known about Lycans. Bella please trust her." Carlisle pleaded.

I looked at him and saw that he was serious. Did he think that I would abandon my cousin? She's family.

"You are the half Lycan that is in the stories and books I've read?" I asked, unsure how to take this information but I wanted to know more.

Kat nodded, "Yes I am."

"Aren't we enemies to you?" I asked, curious but also wanted to calm Edward's nerves.

"Perhaps but you are family to me, why would I be an enemy to you? I'm not like the others who sought out revenge against vampires or anyone else." Kat answered.

"But isn't our scent repulsive to you?" I asked remembering that the smell of us to the pack was repulsive although Jake and the rest of them had gotten use to us.

"Not one bit." Kat answered with a smile. "Let me ask you, how do I smell to you?"

I suddenly remembered I was holding my breath. Looking back to Edward, he snaked his arms around my shoulders. I then inhaled deeply. Besides the smell of the woods and the animals there wasn't a scent in the air that made my nostril flare, in fact I only smelt the scent of faint flowers and musk.

"Doesn't hurt to breath do it?" Kat asked with a slight smile on her face. I shook my head. "That's because I smell the way you did as human."

I looked at her confused. What did she mean?

"Amazing." Edward spoke softly. I looked to him. He had a faint looking smile on his face. He smelled what I did. He looked down at me and gave me a big hug.

"She does smell like the way you do Bella; like when you were human." He answered. I glanced back; this was all too difficult to process and what did he mean by Kat smelling like me when I was human. Although I had to admit I could understand more better how Edward felt against my scent, for my blood. I could see why he wanted it so much but I didn't want to bite Kat and didn't feel the urge. I did feel like I am going to lose my mind through this all.

Kat took several steps forward towards me. I could feel the heat radiating from her body. She was definitely as hot as Jake and the rest of them come. Her hair was definitely darker but almost black. Her eyes were as black as when we get thirsty. I could hear her heartbeat hammering in her chest as if it wanted to explode out of her. She was definitely not normal at the moment.

"Bella right now I need to ask you to forgive me." She said looking straight into my eyes. I was confused, why was she asking me to forgive her? "If not me . . . at least him."

Before I could ask her what she meant I was immediately ripped out of the way by Edward and saw Jacob shove Kat hard causing her to fly into the tree behind her. I could hear the weak groan of the tree and splinters shattering when Kat hit. I almost felt the urge of leaping forward to catch before she hit the ground but Edward held me back. She landed on her feet swiftly. I looked at Jake. He was raged, trembling. He took another charge at Kat, forcing her back against the tree holding on to one of her arms back. A loud crack came from her. Jacob had broken her shoulder and arm.

The fight ensued. Kat managed somehow to get a hard kick into Jake's gut to knock him back for only a few inches. Her face was not raged like Jake's but more like absent; like all senses left her. Jake snarled at her. I needed to find the way to stop this.

"Jake!" I hollered but it didn't draw his attention. Jake's body continued to tremble violently. I knew if Kat didn't get away soon he would cause damage like Emily endured from Sam.

I heard a faint whine off to the side, it was Sam. The look on his wolf face looked pained, but I was more concerned for Kat and Jake. Kat managed to once again shove Jake back, but Jake came back trying to knock her off her feet. The small detail I noticed from this was Kat was quick and swift; not once allowing Jake to make any move to get her down. Jake however had the upper body movements. He continued to cause damage to her already broken arm but I could hear faintly the sound of bones crackling and beginning to heal. She was a fast healer; quicker than the others.

The fight continued on. No space seemed to give in between Jake and Kat.

"Get in there! Stop them!" Edward called out. Jasper had come to our side, to offer help but it seemed his gift did no good on either of them as they continued their fight. The other still stood behind. Why weren't they moving to stop this? I looked at Seth; he looked back me. As if he could understand me, he tried to move forward to get in between the two of them but found no space to make his move. Kat continued to be defensive to Jake's moves as he continued to push himself forward to get Kat down. Kat seemed to be allowing Jake to harm her, not wanting to fight back.

Suddenly Jake got kicked back but he took a leap towards Kat again, shifting into a wolf. He knocked her down after his change. Standing above her, Jake raised a paw but before he could swipe at her he was knocked back. Seth finally made his move knocking Jake back. Barking and snarling came from both Seth and Jake as they stood facing one another. Finally the fight was over but Jake was still enraged. Quil finally appeared behind us with Renesmee on his back, along with Embry be his side. A loud bark from Seth caused Renesmee to run to me, while Quil and Embry held back Jake. Seth turned back to Kat. Sam jumped in between Seth and Quil and Embry, facing towards Jake. Jake barked and snarled like crazy. Sam just stood still. I realized then Sam was protecting Kat!

Kat stood up, but her face remained blank. Seth barked over and over at her. She never responded. Finally she collapsed to the ground. Seth walked over to her, whining. She weakly reached up and stroked his head. Carlisle immediately ran over to Kat to examine her arm.

"It's healing all wrong and too quickly. I must get her back to the house and fix this before it gets bad." Carlisle said looking at Seth. Seth nodded his head. Sam turned around to listen. He let out a bark and Paul and Jared ran ahead towards the house. Carlisle picked up Kat into his arms and looked at us.

"You must come. There is a lot to explain and discuss." He said then took off. Alice, Esme, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie took off after him. Seth and Sam followed behind too.

"Quil and Embry will stay behind to calm Jake down." Edward said.

Renesmee placed her hand on my cheek. I could see the images of Jake's raged face. Edward responded before I could.

"He is okay. He is upset, and is trying to protect us. He fears we are in danger." He replied.

Renesmee dropped her hand and looked at him. He showed no signs of looking at her or acknowledging his behavior. I glanced around. The dead animals continued to lie around. In the distance I caught sight of a figure but before I could figure out who it was Edward motioned for us to follow him home. The figure's eyes looked sad and upset.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The run back with Edward was quick. Once we arrived at the house, Paul and Jared were guarding the front door. Inside Sam stood in human form by the kitchen doorway. Carlisle was in the kitchen at the dinning room table with Kat and Seth, who was still in wolf form letting out a few whines. Everyone else was also in the room. Esme got Carlisle's bag and took a step back to the counters. Alice and Jasper sat on the counter next to where Esme stood. Rosalie stood behind Emmett who sat at the end of the table. Edward, Renesmee and I stood by the back windows, across from where Kat sat. Beside her on the table was a small steel glass. The scent from the glass was blood – deer blood. I stared at the glass and back at Kat.

"Kat is undergoing changes affected by the impact of the full moon that is coming tonight."

I looked up and it was Carlisle that answered me. Seth whined and Kat slowly raised her non-damaged hand to stroke Seth's head to assure him.

"But . . ." I began to ask but once again Carlisle spoke.

"Kat's Lycan half feeds on blood, much like a real wolf but crave human blood. Kat was taught to withstand the need for human blood like us and learn to take in animal blood and food. Don't worry, she won't harm you." Carlisle gave a small smile to me.

"Well Kat it looks like I have to re-break the bones to set them right. Would this be difficult for you?" Carlisle asked after examining her arm and shoulder.

"Not really. Breaking would hurt a bit but I can rarely feel the healing when you break it. But if you feel it needs to be done to help my messed up arm go at it doc." Kat answered solemnly.

I looked at Kat. She looked so tired and weak. I felt a bit bad for her.

"Don't feel bad for me." She answered weakly looking at me. I gasped. I never spoke, how she did know what I was thinking? She giggled a bit.

"Bella it's pretty obvious how I could know."

I stared back in surprise.

"I can read minds Bella. It's part of my gifts." She answered taking a small sip from the glass.

"How can you do what when you are a shield?" Edward asked with curiosity on his face. Even Renesmee seemed interested.

"Yes that is true I am mainly a shield but over the last several years I've learned to expand my shield, remove it from my own mind as well as blocking others. During learning all that I come to learn how to read into other peoples minds and was able to combine my shield and mind-reading by opening others minds to allow them to hear each others thoughts, like Sam could with his pack."

I stared at her for a moment. An idea struck through my head after hearing the words, "expand", "remove". I threw myself towards her with Renesmee on my back. I found someone to teach me how to gain control of my shield and at that moment I truly did not care whether she was my supposed enemy or not.

"Can you really do that? Expand your shield and remove it from your own mind?" I asked excited.

"Bella . . ." Edward started. Kat giggled a bit at my sudden behavior.

"Don't worry its okay. Yes I can do all that Bella. You don't practice to do that?" She asked me. I frowned.

"I learned a bit but it's so difficult, especially when I'm the only one that has a power like this. I managed to use my shield to expand it out from me to protect others when the Volturi came for us because of Renesmee but it's so hard to keep it out without much struggle. And I want so much for Edward to hear me. Sometimes it's hard to convince a mind-reading vampire what you are thinking when he doesn't believe you most of the time." I said with a bit of light humor in my voice looking back at Edward. He just rolled his eyes.

"Bella right now it's not best to learn. Kat needs to get into the woods soon. The night will be here soon." Sam stated.

I looked back at Kat. She groaned at Sam's words. Seth snuggled closer to her. Sam frowned at his words, "I'm sorry Kat."

"No worries, it's my life." She looked up and gave Sam a slight smile. I confused by their friendship.

"He understands me." Kat answered.

"Oh." I replied. I looked back again. Sam definitely had changed over the last year or so. He remained civil to all of us despite his harsh distrust against us as vampires. He fears our time here will start another group change of young ones becoming werewolves, but luckily none had appeared. Once Kat's arrival came about he feared of her being drawn into our worlds and I guessed over time discovering what she is he had become protective of her and for that I was grateful but I fear his protectiveness would become too much. Seth belonged to Jake's pack and should follow him as Jake should be protective towards Kat as much as Sam, however I am deeply furious towards him for attacking her without reason. Even more so I wondered what was really happening to Kat during that fight.

"My Lycan half is becoming more aware as the day goes by. I was a bit "mind clouded" as some would call it. I was unaware of what was going on between your friend Jacob and I during that fight but also the rest of my body took over to protect itself from his advances." Kat answered my thoughts. I was actually beginning to get annoyed with this mind reading.

"I'm sorry Bella. I should have asked for your permission to read into your mind. I will stop if you wish me to do so." She said apologetically.

"Wait, how can you hear her mind? Her shield blocks a lot of us from any mental powers." Edward asked with realization. After a moment it then became apparent to me that Edward was right, Kat was reading into my mind when he couldn't. As far as we knew Renesmee was the only one who could get past my shield and she is my only direct link to me.

"It's simple – Bella's my blood, my relative. We are connected just as much as she is to her daughter." She answered.

"It makes sense Edward. They share a link – their fathers are brothers. Her relationship with her cousin is just another unbroken bound as much as Renesmee is to the two of you." Carlisle explained his theory. I pondered over that idea. It definitely made the most sense as far as how Kat and I were a like and even more so than just looks.

"Alright Kat, are you ready for this? Better do it quick." Carlisle then asked preparing a grip on her arm. Kat gave a short nod and took a deep breathe. Carlisle then took a firm grip on Kat's left forearm. Her body seemed a bit tense but otherwise she did not grip the table or anything to steady herself for the incoming pain. In one quick motion Carlisle angled his grip causing the crack in Kat's arm. The sound of the crack caused us all to wince to the sound. Seth's whine became louder, sounding his sad response to what was occurring. Sam shuddered to the sound and I could faintly hear Jared and Paul wince and whine as well. I looked back at Kat. Her eyes were slowly opening up and she took another deep breathe. Seth inched closer to her to see if she was alright. She gave him a slight smile and turned to Carlisle.

"Not as bad as I thought." She sighed. Carlisle nodded and positioned his hands on another area of her arm and in a similar motion broke another area. Carlisle continued the same repeated motions over and over on Kat's arm until he got to the shoulder area.

"Well Kat, almost finished. However your shoulder is out of place and needs to be broken as well. You'll need someone to pull your arm as well as twist it for the break while being held still." Carlisle explained getting up from his seat and walking to stand behind her.

I looked over to Sam thinking she will pick him but to my surprise she picked Emmett.

"Well Emmett how would you like to take a gander out of beating up a Lycan?" Kat asked with humor. Seth whined, he didn't seem to like the humor Kat was trying to place on the situation. Emmett's face lit up at Kat's offer.

"Well if you insist for my strong expertise, not a problem." He said as he flexed his muscles. I rolled my eyes at him. Emmett would take any excuse to show off. Even after my changes Emmett continued to challenge me to arm wrestling matches until my strength weakened down. I still had strength but nothing compared to Emmett's or my newborn strength.

Emmett stood up and walked firmly over to where Kat was standing. Like the rest of us he inhaled the scent near him. Kat's scent was definitely like smelling lavender, it calmed him. Seth stood out of the way. I reached over to stroke his head and he came closer to us. Sam took a step closer to Emmett and Carlisle, not trusting Emmett fully. Kat looked at him and with her good hand reached for his hand and gave it a light squeeze. After this ordeal I definitely needed to find out why their friendship is the way it is.

"Now Emmett I want you to place your grip on her forearm and upper arm. I will hold back her good shoulder while you pull and twist gently." Carlisle explained. Everyone else stood back waiting. Kat continued to hold Sam's hand. I looked to Seth. There didn't seem to be any jealousy with Kat's actions towards Sam.

"Ready?" Emmett asked Kat. Kat nodded once more and held firmly onto Sam's hand. Taking a short breathe myself I waited as Emmett gave a quick short swift pull. The rest of us reacted once more at the sound of a cracked bones coming from Kat's body. Jared and Paul outside gave a short howl. At first thinking it was their reaction to the sounds of Kat's breaking bones but the sounds of snarling and barking and growling appeared; before I could ask both Edward and Kat spoke.

"It's Jacob. Embry and Quil couldn't hold him back."

I sighed. It was going to take a bit of firm talking to Jake to get him to calm down.

"Go easy on him Bells. He was just trying to protect everyone." Kat told me. I turned to look at her. I had forgotten my father was not the only one to call me Bells. In fact he had gotten the nickname from Kat to begin with and stuck with it. I gave her a slight smile before turning out the door. Sam decided to stay back besides the obvious reasons he also wanted to make sure Kat was fine. Seth had changed into human form after hearing Jake had returned but remained with Kat and the others. He seemed calm on his own accord.

Edward, Jasper and I went to the front door way to meet up with the rest of the wolves. Jared and Paul continued to remain on their guard. Quil and Embry stood back near the edge of the woods; full of concern in their eyes; unaware of the situation before them or explanation to Jake's behavior.

"They are confused. They are still trying to get Jake to calm down and also explain what is going on. He keeps repeating "Lycan" in his mind." Edward stated as he saw me staring at the looks upon their faces.

The time that passed definitely didn't erase the rage that Jake was feeling.

"He wants us to kill her. He's heard the stories from his ancestors. Lycans are not to be reasoned with. He thinks she has a hidden motive." Edward stated coldly which could only come from Jake's mind. I sighed. Even Jasper's gift wasn't rearing the attitude. Suddenly I knew right away what would calm Jake down. I ran back in and returned with the remedy – my daughter. Edward looked concerned but Renesmee placed her hands on his cheek, assuring him that she will be fine and Jake will not harm her.

Renemess in her perfect soprano voice spoke out.

"Jake, please stop this now. Kat will not harm us. She is my family, my Mommy's cousin. Sethy loves her. You cannot kill her. It would kill Seth." She stated firmly and then asked to be put down. I hesitated but Renemee pleaded. Renesmee took slow steps with Edward wheeling behind her. Anxiousness ran through me. I listened back in the room but heard nothing. I turned my attention back to Renesmee, she was about a few feet in front of Jake. Within in seconds Jake's trembling and breathing returned to normal. He then lay down, placing his head on his paws and sighed. It was definitely going to take a lot of breathing time to explain everything.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I ran as fast as I could through the mass of trees in the woods. I needed to run from the words that continued to echo in my head over and over. I couldn't believe what I just heard and saw. It was unreal but in realization it explained a lot of what was going on and happening as of late.

Kat was half lycan – a dangerous enemy of my kind. But I just simply couldn't believe it. Kat wasn't a monster. She just couldn't be. From the moment I saw her she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was everything that everyone on the Reservation was saying of it. Her long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes proved that was indeed a Swan, Bella's only same-aged cousin. The first time I met her; my eyes couldn't tear away from what I saw but to my unfortunate shock Seth had imprinted on her weeks before. It sickened me as a wolf that imprinting defined who our soul-mates, our lifetime love was to be. To me it felt like an undying choice that we were to bear and like many before me had to sacrifice a lot. I seen and felt how my brothers were when it came to imprinting. Jacob endured endless torment to Bella's rejection. Sam dealt with the heartbreak of his first love seeing it through her eyes endlessly. In a way I knew exactly how they felt. Although I never dated before I felt like Jacob who wanted everything form Bella but couldn't have her.

Sam had met with Collin and I earlier in the day and told us to stay in La Push. He didn't use his alpha command so after awhile I got tired of the sneaking around and being left out of the meetings and decided to see what was up. Sam had chewed me out earlier along with Jacob about me rude behavior regarding kissing Kat. I have no regrets really. I needed to do it. She needed to see that there was more than being an imprint to a guy who rejected her and didn't want her. Seth didn't understand her, hell he didn't want her.

I was elated when I was asked to accompany Kat on her decoration trip. Being able to finally talk to her made my heart pound hard as if it was going to come out of my chest. I was even more surprised and happy when she told me that she did not mind us being werewolves, which I learned that Seth had told her what he was. Hearing that Kat couldn't answer to Seth's plead he rejected her. It angered me even more. After that I tried to spend as much time as I could with Kat, so much that Sam eventually pulled the reins on my time spent over at Charlie's. He even increased my patrolling after learning of the sudden killings of so many elk and deer in the area; however that didn't stop me from visiting Charlie's late at night to see or hear Kat.

After a couple of weeks Kat suddenly didn't spend time in her room. I figured she was still in her old room. One night while patrolling I caught sight of a figure moving about in Charlie's yard. Getting closer without making it obvious I scoped out the intruder. It turned out to be Seth climbing up to his room. After a few moments he returned out the window with a few items in his arms – t-shirt, pants, and a few other things. After that night Seth continued making his way back. He would stay in his room for several hours to almost dawn. I then realized why. Kat was sleeping in his room! Deep inside me this whole ordeal disgusted me. I couldn't believe Seth would stoop so low as to watch her sleep night after night and even worse was that Kat had no idea. I learned from Paul and Sam that they were aware of this and demanded that I stay out of it.

The sky turned dark grey. Rain began to pour down as I made my way to Fork's main street. I took refugee at Maybell's diner. Walking in there was hardly anyone around. Several people took seating along the counters and a few couple took to the booths. I walked over quietly, not looking at the eyes that followed my sudden appearance. I took seat next to the diner's big windows and looked at the mass of people walking among outside. I wondered to myself if anyone truly knew what was hidden beyond the trees or if they understood the world was more than they imagined filled with reality of their horror stories. I didn't want to become what I was and it annoyed me as much as it did several others. But after meeting Kat everything changed. I fell in love – hard. I wanted to make her see that she could have choices and that I could accept her more regardless now of what I knew her to being half lycan.

A waitress came over and took my order. With no appetite to eat, I simply ordered a drink. I remained in my seat staring outside watching people run through the heavy pouring from the sky seeking out shelter. I laid my head down thinking of what to do next. The moment that I phase back Sam will order me back to La Push and he'll see what I saw. I couldn't take this. I am only just turned 16 yrs old.

"Are you okay dear?" a voice spoke next to me. I raised my head and found myself faced in front of me a tall slender woman with blonde hair and black eyes. Standing next to her was a man equally heightened to her with shoulder length black hair and the same black piercing eyes.

"I'm fine." I murmured. I wondered to myself why she was speaking to me. Did I look like that poor pathetic person that needed some guidance?

"Dear you certainly don't look it." She spoke again and took the seat across from me. The man remained standing next to her.

"Well I am!" I snapped. The woman didn't seem taken back by my abrupt behavior. She just simply smiled. Looking more closely at her she looked slightly familiar.

"What's your name child?" She asked me. I debated whether or not to get up and walk out but I was unable to move. She kept her eyes on me without a blink.

"Brady." I answered.

The woman smiled again. "My name is Cheryl and this is Michael." She said to me. The man gave me a short nodded and the woman extended her hand. I was hesitating to take it but I reached out taking her hand into mine and was surprised of the temperature I felt from her. Kat's touch felt warm but Cheryl's felt the same as mine. I looked back up to her while my hand remained in hers. She gave me a cold smile. Suddenly I knew who she was.

"You, you are Kat's mom." I stated stuttering at my words. Her smile grew.

"Well aren't you a smart one. You must know my daughter Kat who is living in La Push with her Uncle."

I nodded once more. "I am from there myself." Not sure why I told her that but I haven't heard anything bad about Cheryl.

"Really? Well that is interesting to know. I was actually coming from there but could not find my daughter. Would you happen to know where she is at?" She asked me with a questionable look in her eyes.

"Probably with that loser right now." I mumbled to myself but apparently it was over heard.

"Who?" Michael asked.

I looked at him. I simply couldn't trust him enough to tell him about Seth.

"She is seeing a guy that she met on the reservation shortly after she moved in with Charlie." I answered caution

"Oh? Do you know this guy?" Michael asked.

"Sadly." I responded.

"What's the matter dear? You sound bitter about her being with this guy." Cheryl asked extending her hand to me.

I sighed. It would be nice to get it all out to someone who could possibly understand.

"I cannot hate him, he is sort of my brother but he doesn't love her. He acts like he does. I can understand Kat more than he can and yet she wants him."

"Oh and my dear daughter won't accept you?"

"No. She loves the guy but I can treat her better but she refuses to leave him." I said with a sigh.

I wanted Kat even more. Much more like I needed air to breathe and she was the oxygen for me.

"Well my dear it sounds like Kat is slipping up again." Cheryl said. I looked at her confused.

"She used to make all kinds of reckless decisions, especially about the boys she dated. She has no clue who is good for her and who isn't and it sounds like this boy isn't good for her. But I like you. You'd be perfect for her." Cheryl said with a glam in her eyes. She smiled at her words. "In fact she just needs to hear you confess what you are feeling and I'm certain that she will accept you fully."

Cheryl's words sunk in. She was right. Kat needed to listen to me. I was quick and foolish before but that was because I was scared and nervous but if I can explain to her how much I truly feel for her, perhaps she will realize that there is more to love than imprinting and I can give her that choice.

Michael cleared his throat breaking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head to clear the many thoughts I was having at that moment. The idea of getting Kat alone to out pour my feelings and the best part was her own mother would help me!

Cheryl gave out a short giggle and caught my attention once more. What was more eerie was I couldn't tear my eyes away from her. Her eyes felt like they bore into me intensively, like an animal caged but the more strange feeling of it all was I enjoyed her doing that to me and funny thing was I couldn't explain why.

Her smile held me captive longer. I hardly noticed the man Michael standing beside her. My view remained glued to her features upon her face, the color of her eyes, the sultry edge of her voice. Nothing at that moment mattered except what she had to say.

"I can help you get Kat. I can help you make her see that her true love is before me. I can make her understand there is no one else but the one who loves her more. You have to trust me dear. Can you do that?" Cheryl asked reaching her hand out once more to my own.

I sat there for a brief moment analyzing in my head the offer she laid before me. How could I simply pass up such an ingenious offer? I knew for that moment I needed time to think about this.

"I think I can but I need some time to think about this." I told her slowly removing my hand from hers.

Cheryl nodded at me and handed me a cell phone. "When you decide what you want give me a call." She said smiling. I nodded at her and stood up. Once I did I got an eye full of Michael's appearance. He wore black clothes; button down shirt and jeans. Typical I thought to myself. He was also built heavy to his upper body. There was no doubt that in a quick motion that he could easily tear me down. I shudder at that thought and walked out of the diner. The clouds above were still grey from earlier but the rain had finally stopped. I debated whether I should phase or simply walk back like the way I was. I opted for the walking home choice. The last thing I needed was to have everyone in my head recounting my meeting with Kat's mother.

Dusk had fallen by the time I returned home. My Mother of course was waiting for my return and yelled at me that I was grounded. I just simply shrugged. She knew very little of my new life. She simply didn't want to hear it but never objected to it since my Father was a protector until he couldn't deal with it anymore and left.

I lay silently in bed staring at my ceiling in my bedroom. I thought over the events that I experienced today. Finding out the truth of Kat, meeting her Mother, and now being offered the one chance to actually be able to win Kat over. I contemplated each and every scenario in my head since Kat's mom told me that she could help me win Kat over.

Another part of me inside was worried. I really didn't know how strong imprinting was since I only saw it in my pack's head. I knew they felt the emotions of their imprintees and was in tune with them all the time no matter where they were. But Seth had it so much better when it came to Kat. She was never going to grow old, which was something I read in the history books the elders kept at the meeting lodge. She could heal really fast physically, and read minds! Wow, learning that blew my mind but I could only imagine now what Kat would be saying silently to Seth. That thought filled me more with rage. He probably tells her lies.

I finally gave up on the solitude of my room and decided to see what the others were doing. Walking quietly and keeping my mind blank as possible I crept to the Cullen's place.

Peeking through one of the massive windows out of sight I caught glimpse of everyone in the living room. Sam was there in human form standing nearby the back windows. Carlisle and Edward were bowed in front of Kat trying to relax her from the looks of it. Bella and Seth sat beside her on each side. Jared and Paul remained at the front door looking in. Jacob stood by the open back window where I can clearly see Leah standing nearby. She actually looked sympathetic to Kat. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice were sitting in any open chair looking on.

I looked more closely at Kat. She looked a bit of a mess. I then realized it was a full moon. She seemed dazed and a bit confused. The young vampire, Renesmee was hanging on Bella's back looking on. Finally after a few minutes Kat seemed to pull through and regain a bit of herself. After assuring the others she was okay her and Seth got up and made their way into the kitchen. I moved till I was facing the window to the kitchen. Seth walked over to the steel pitch that sat on the counter and poured Kat a glass of blood. I gagged for a split second then I remembered according to the elder's book the Lycan taught her offspring to devour animal flesh and animal blood so her cravings were under control and didn't attract to humans. I also read Vampires had a repulsive scent that drove Lycans mad, kind of the burning sensation we feel around Vampires. The pain is usually unbearable but we deal with it although we were never given any choice. But watching Kat around the Cullen's made me see that the scent didn't driver her mad. I figured her human half suppressed that part of her.

I sat in silence, remembering to not thinking of anything to alert Edward or Kat as I watched Seth and Kat interact. Each movement he made; made me feel envy of his touch on her delicate skin. The brush of her hair of her shoulders; the slight glide of his hand on her cheek to her shoulder; the crease of her jaw line bringer her face closer to his; the soft whisper of love into her ear. Anger built more and more inside me. The last straw that made me snap was the intense kiss they shared.

I choked back a howl and ran out of there as fast as I could. Suddenly Cheryl's offer was becoming the best idea ever to me and I was now determined and bound to make it happen. I ran until I heard the sounds of flesh tearing. Slowly walking to the opening I spotted 4 gigantic figures in the dark. One turned until his yellow eyes reflected on me. I took a few steps back until I felt a presence behind me. I turned and once again came to another dark figure except this one was a bit shorter. Once again taking a few steps back the figure then shifted and standing before me was Cheryl in the flesh. Her body didn't show any signs of blood on her. I looked around me and saw 3 bodies on the ground floor. I gasped and looked back at Cheryl who smiled at me. I couldn't take my eyes of her body. If anything, Kat definitely matched her mother's body figure when I saw Kat get out of the shower one morning.

Cheryl took another step to me but I didn't move. She reached her hand out to my cheek and gave it a slow, light touch. I instantly melted into her hand, glazing lazily back at her. It was a touch that I constantly envisioned Kat giving me.

"Well?" Cheryl asked. I looked at her again taking my eyes away from her body and looking into her eyes.

A mellow voice which I realized was my own answered, "Let's do the plan."

Cheryl's smile radiated wider and her eyes glistened. She looked behind her but I never turned to look.

"Excellent." She murmured.

I smiled. I felt the anticipation build in me. I could wait to set out the plan.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 "Wanted Alive"

The recovery from my transformation didn't take much. Seth's scent and the awareness my mind was suddenly developing during my ordeal kept most of it under control. Although I still wasn't fully aware of what was going on at least I was able to have a sense of control. Carlisle made sure my mind set was fully grounded before declaring me normal and allowed me to be around everyone without much worry. Bella remained constantly to my side greatly fearing for my safety and her own curiosity. Renesmee hung on to her own curious views and wanted to question everything that was happening but Edward held her back. I didn't want to be the one to explain to a kid what I was without all the much bloody glory of my ancestors.

Still feeling weak Seth suggested I at least gather strength and led me to the kitchen for animal blood saved for me. It was starting to become dawn but night still held heavily on in this area. Seth sat in front of me. I was deeply and passionately thankful to have him with me and most of all for loving me beyond anything I could possibly imagine. Often times I felt his deep emotions was only the results of his imprinted magic but thanks to a day of talking to both Sam and Emily I began to understand that it becomes more than that when both the imprinted and imprinter come to understand their feelings for one another and that is what makes the bond stronger. I haven't really needed to be inside Seth's head to see and understand what he is feeling or thinking of that moment. The invisible bond we share is definitely more rooted and deeper than a normal person just simply saying "I love you". I felt his pain as he felt mine. More and more each day passes I begin to think about the way my life should be. I still keep in my mind about my plans and Seth knows I still intend to act upon them and he reminds me each time that he doesn't plan on sticking around without me. Of course I got first hand of how painful it really felt for Seth.

While in my other form I felt this sharp prick to my heart, literally pulling to rip out of my chest. At the time still be somewhat out of my senses I thought I had done something terrible but as the night ran on I felt slowly of Seth's presence nearby and began to feel relief as quickly as I felt the pain.

Knowing what I was in deep thought about Seth smiled lifting my chin to the level of his eyes.

"It's all about our connection. I could feel you fighting internally and it pained me that I could not take away whatever was hurting you and of course being in wolf form it makes the bonds and feeling much more deeper causing even more internal pain for me to deal with but I have no regrets, you were my only concern." He said as he planted a kiss on my forehead. I smiled softly. I placed my hand against his face taking in the soft texture against my hand he purred into it. He slowly raised his hand to brush my hair off my shoulders. The feeling sent an electrified jolt through my body. His hand then stroked along my jaw line, bringing me closer to him; the smell of the woods laid heavy on him. Brushing his lips upon mine; I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him closer to me. A groan escaped from the back of my throat as our kiss deepened more.

Slowly in my mind Seth replayed the scenes before him during my transformation. I was shocked to see how tame I had become with Seth nearby. I saw my body take sit in front of the log I was nearby and waited out my time, feeling the hunger for blood all at once. Images seemed blocked out in blackness as I later figured it was probably me devouring an animal and Seth didn't want me to see that. I pulled him closer to me as I continued watching the scenes in my head. Seth as a wolf was the only one that bought comfort to me.

The scenes faded. They were replaced with visions of our closeness and the arousal I was feeling from Seth build up. Seth too began to groan into the kiss pulling me as close as he could until the both of us were holding onto one another like the last day of our lives. We wanted more and here was not place to get it.

We pulled apart from one another, out of breath with thoughts run through each other's minds of feeling of ecstasy and the feeling of our climaxes for each other. One word only registered in my brain at that moment . . . home.

Seth nodded eagerly as he grabbed my hand pulling me through the open window. He suddenly burst through his skin replaced with fur. Standing before me was my favorite animal in the world – the light sandy colored wolf. Even through Seth's wolf eyes I could see the passion and fire of his intense want for me. I walked over to him and slowly traced my hand down the front of his muzzle, causing him once again to purr to my touch. I became hyper aware of my touch against him, causing my arousal to heighten as much as to his. Without thinking it I told him, "Seeing you as a wolf is a turn on as much as you telling me you want me." I purred seductively back at him as I continued to trace my hands along his body, digging my fingers into his fur. His body shuddered against my touch. Seth in turn growled at me as I turned to look back at him. I knew it wasn't a mad growl but more of a playful irate growl to my seductiveness and my slow pace to get home. I couldn't believe I was feeling this way. I knew my senses heightened around and during my transformation time but usually I suffered from wariness and fatigue that enduring what I was now feeling never occurred but then again me finding love never crossed my mind as well and I relished the feelings I was having. It was the only reminder that I was human despite the monstrous life I had also lead.

Tired of my playfulness I suddenly found myself hoisted up onto Seth's back with a ferocious bark and took off running into the trees. Seth growled his way home lightly, keeping low to not scare any humans around.

His mind played over and over the scene that just occurred all while telling me what my touch has done to him – making him feel like an animal wanting to devour into me senselessly and endlessly.

Making it just outside the house, Seth stopped, gently eased me off his back and immediately turned human. He then instantly grabbed me from the ground and lifted me into the bedroom following swiftly behind me. Before I could turn around and face him he grabbed me from behind growling once more into my ear. Feeling his hot breath on my ear it heighten my need for him higher, especially after hearing him utter into my ear of what he was going to do to me.

"I'm going to take everything you have to offer until you can't take anymore." He said sternly in my ear then started kissing and licking the base of my neck and collarbone. The warm moist touching against my skin sent a frenzied electric jolt throughout my body, eagerly wanting release, wanting his hands and mouth to explore every inch of me from head to toe.

I leaned back into him feeling right away the hardness of his cock against me. I reached behind me and grasp his harden length. His arms around me tightened and a small groan escaped from his throat at my touch. I began to move my hand stroking his length slowly. His hips began to move to the strokes but I motioned for him to stop. He buckled his hips still as I continued once more at my movements. One of his hands slowly tracing line on my stomach made its way down to the edge of my sweatpants where he slid his hand into my underwear. I knew he would feel my wetness immediately as I was turned on for him even more. His fingers made circles around my clit causing me to moan. The both of us staggered towards the bed. Seth leaned me over the edge removing his hand where it once was and removed my sweat pants in a quick motion. I stood up removing my shirt and bra and proceeded in the position he wanted me to be in. Without wasting another minute Seth slowly pushed into me. I never had sex in this position before but I guess both of us feeling in our animalistic moods it fit just perfectly. Starting out slow Seth pushed in deeply. The feeling was pleasurable that it was almost hard to remain silent. I felt Seth's hands glide down my sides and back as he continued thrusting inside me.

Unable to continue standing, I crawled onto the bed remaining on my hands and knees waiting for Seth to join me. Crawling up onto the bed Seth continued the movements he was doing earlier this time going deeper than he was. The intensity of the pleasure was building and building within me. I threw my head back moaning and panting to the feeling. Seth took one of his arms and wrapped it around my neck holding me against him while he pushed inside me harder. His breathing was in heavy pants. He growled softly in my ear. "You cannot leave me. You cannot leave this. I'm losing my mind over this."

Rationality thinking escaped me but I knew now that the decisions I made that I too could not leave him. In the next instant I found myself underneath Seth as he was hovered over top me. His eyes were fixated on me. I closed my eyes to get lost into the moment until he spoke, "No keep them open please."

I did as he asked. Suddenly images of our meeting, the bike ride, the campfire, his dream, the separation, our reunion all ran rampage through my mind. Despite the pleasure I was feeling I was also feeling sad. Seth of course was trying to hold on to me, even with having sex with me the way he was. He was afraid of letting me go and seeing me disappear. He wanted another memory to prove that being together is all he wanted.

Tears began to fill my eyes as well as Seth's. Finally I began to realize that our intense arousal wasn't us wanting each other for our bodies, it was us trying to hold onto one another.

I pulled Seth down closer to me for a kiss. Still holding him against me I whispered in his ear. "I won't go. I can't go. We'll find a way to work this."

Seth moaned against my neck as he pushed as much pressure as he could into me. I felt his tongue glide along the edge of my neck and collarbone. Soon I began feeling the ecstasy build up almost ready for released. I dug my nails into his back as I waited for the explosive moment to occur. Seth then bit into my collarbone causing the most biggest orgasm I ever felt. Seconds later Seth followed his completion. Seth collapsed on top of me. He rolled to his side then off me and pulled me with him placing me partly on top of him. We took a good few moments just remaining in silent, lost in thought.

"We should talk to Carlisle what he thinks might help you." Seth stated stroking my hair away from my face. I nodded and laid my head down on his chest. Listening to the thumbing of his heartbeat I was asleep without another moment wasted.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26 "Forgiving Time"

We returned to Cullens couple of days later. Seth was with me while I saw that none of the wolves, including Jake were around. Sam became troubled as he heard that Brady was missing. No one has heard from him. He, along with Jacob sent out the others in search of him. So far nothing is found of him. Colin knew he ran off but didn't know where. While I held a soft spot for Brady, I still felt frustrated with his determination of his feelings for me. No matter what the circumstances are I will always remain with Seth.

Carlisle was waiting for us in his office to discuss some ideas to help me maintain my life as a lycan to fit better into Seth's life. Sadly this had to be kept secret from everyone else in fear that the elders would find out we were seeking help from Carlisle. The Elders, while thankful for the Cullens help to protect the lands still thought less of Carlisle and the family and didn't trust them much, especially when it came to me and Seth imprinting on me. Sam had explained that they felt cautious due to my family's nature and the sudden hearing about disappearances and killings in several states in the last several months. Edward stated it was almost similar to the Newborn War but they couldn't pinpoint who would want to fight a war against the Cullens or anyone else the greater Seattle area. Alice of course could not see what the plans were since she could not see werewolves but she kept her eyes open regardless.

Approaching Carlisle's office Seth and I were nervous. I wanted some way to improve my life around him and began wishing fully that I wasn't a Lycan. I hated the changes and what I became under a full moon. Part of me really wished I was like Seth that I could change into a full bodied wolf like him and his pack but I knew that was only a childish dream on my part.

Carlisle's office held tons of books. Some far ancient that I imagine belong into a great library. The room was big and from Bella's visions this was where she birthed Ness. Seth and I took a seat before his desk. Beside Carlisle was the typical things you'd find at a Doctor's desk – pictures of his family, and stacks of medical journals and books. He definitely chose the right profession as a vampire.

"So Kat, what brings you and Seth to see me. It sounded urgent on the phone." Carlisle spoke placing aside a stack of papers he was reading before we arrived.

"Well Carlisle, at first Kat wanted to ask for assistance in her suicide but we changed our minds on that and wondered what can be done to help make her comfortable as what she is to live." Seth explained taking my hand. I gave it a slight squeeze.

"Wow. First I didn't even know you considered the idea of suicide and I have to wonder why you chose that idea to begin with." Carlisle asked looking worried at me.

"My life is like living in hell. I am a monster despite what others tell me. I'm a danger to myself and others. My unawareness can't always be trusted. I live in fear that I will harm someone else and for that matter I do not want to live this way but the other night I realized I also don't want to leave my new family and friends."

"Well I am glad you changed your mind. The last thing I want to do in my existence is assist in a Lycan suicide. So I guess now we just need to figure out how we can manage your life in better terms. Would you mind if I conduct a few tests on you?" He asked.

I nodded. He proceeded to show me to the examination table in his room. He then turned to Seth, "Please excuse us while I run some tests. I need her calm for all of this."

Seth nodded and turned to me and then walked out back downstairs to the others.

The room was comfortable and certainly didn't resemble a Doctor's office thankfully.

The room also had a long counter behind where Carlisle stood and showed different items he needed – needles, bags, cottons, etc. I swallowed lightly but knew Carlisle could sense my nervousness.

"It's alright Kat. I just simply want to give you a full body examination as well as a full workup of your blood and other cultures. May I ask if it is alright that you remove your clothing for the external exam?"

I nodded and proceeded to remove my t-shirt and jeans and undergarments. Seconds later I stood before Carlisle completely exposed. No one beside my mother, father and Seth had seen me fully naked. Carlisle's touch made me jump due to his cold touch. He smiled lightly assuring me it was okay. He felt around my neck, behind my head and took several measurements. Next he felt around my collarbone and shoulders going towards my upper arms.

I shifted a bit uncomfortably when he reached my breasts but to my complete horror his touch sent a jolt through my spine. Carlisle chuckled lightly. "Sorry. If this is making you uncomfortable I will stop."

I shook my head, encouraging him to finish. I knew after this exam I was going to need relief from this all. I closed my eyes while Carlisle continued on with the exam. Finally he came to my lower regions. Touching my thighs and my legs and again taking measurements.

"Okay Kat let's get an x-ray done." He stated leading me over to the machine nestling in the corner. I followed his instructions on how to position myself on the table and within 2 minutes he had my x-ray done.

"Now let's get some blood samples." He then announced after I finished dressing back into my shirt and jeans. Several vials laid nearby with different colored tops. There was about over 20 of them. I looked at Carlisle nervously.

"Don't worry dear. I'm not going to take a lot of blood. Just enough to run these tests. We are almost done."

I held out my arm for him to insert the catheter to draw blood. About 15 minutes later he was finished and asked me to go into the living room with the others.

I walked down the stairs throwing Seth a look then ran outside. I felt the fresh air would calm my nerves. Seth walked up to me as I leaned against a tree.

"How did it go?" He asked. Refusing to answer I directed him to come closer.

He did as he was asked and I pulled him closer crashing my lips against his. His arms instantly wrapped around me while he body pushed against me pressing me against the tree. I could feel the bulge in his shorts pressed on me.

We were alone in the woods although im sure someone could hear us but at that moment I didn't care. My body and mind wanted him again. Smoothly I unfastened his shorts allowing them to fall to his ankles. In a swift motion my jeans were off and on the ground. Seth picked me up and pressed me against the tree. My legs wrapped around his waist. He was hard and ready and I was wet and ready. He positioned me so that I was at the tip of his erection and steadily he pushed into me. Holding tightly onto him he pushed and released into me without getting tired.

In the distance I could hear someone giggling. Instantly I recognized the voice.

"Emmett you perv! I'm telling Rosalie that you are into wolf porn!" I yelled as I heard the breeze vanish. I laughed along with Seth and resumed to put my clothes back on.

"What bought that on? Not that I am complaining." Seth asked as we walked back to the house.

I shrugged. "Just needed it I guess and it felt good." I said smiling at him wrapping my arms around his arm as we walked. I was in a blissful mood feeling that nothing in the world could ruin it.

Reaching the Cullens place we saw Carlisle standing at the doorway with Bella. I'm certain Bella found out about my supposed suicide plans because she was there with her arms crossed.

"She conned it out of me." Carlisle said with a light laugh. "Anyways, Seth would you join me for a moment, there is something I'd like to discuss with you. Nothing bad Kat."

Seth nodded, giving me a kiss on my forehead and heading into the house following Carlisle. I remained at the steps in front of Bella.

"Why?" She asked taking a step closer to me.

I shrugged, "my life isn't simple Bella. I could kill whether by choice or not and I don't want that idea hanging on my head but last night I decided I couldn't leave the family that I have here. You guys have been more family to me than my own." Tears were slowly forming in my eyes as the talk of family came up. In some ways I wished my home life was better than this.

"Oh Kat, you are definitely family." Bella choked and hugged me tightly.

A voice rumbled behind me and I turned to see Sam standing there. He looked defeated. I knew they couldn't find Brady. He collapsed to the ground, nose buried in dirt. I walked over him, running my hands through his fur on his head. He purred into the touch.

"Don't worry, we will find him. You still are the best Alpha there is." I said sitting beside him. Paul and Jared were also behind him taking a seat beside me as well. I was surrounded by the family I wanted. I continued to snuggle with Sam when Jacob and Leah appeared in human. Instantly Leah walked by without a word. Jacob came around and stood by Bella.

"Any luck?" She asked. Jacob shook his head.

"It's like he disappeared entirely. There is no scent of him anywhere for miles. We are at a lost." Jacob replied sadly. Although Brady was not in his pack I could tell he felt guilty for the attitude he shown Brady the day he kissed me.

Bella gave Jacob a short hug then turned to me. "Kat can't you read his mind to find out where he is?"

I closed my eyes and thought long and hard for Brady's mind but nothing came. I sighed, "I cannot read his mind anywhere. Its like he closed it off against me." This was making me nervous. With the idea of Michael around I began to realize that perhaps my Mother was around as well. She never leaves his side and vice versa.

"This isn't good is it?" Jacob asked. I shook my head. He sighed. "What can we do?"

I shrugged. I wasn't certain if there was anything can be done. I turned to Sam.

"You guys should go rest especially you Sam. You look exhausted." I said petting his head. Sam whined. I knew he felt horrible that something could have happened to Brady and he wasn't forgiving himself. I could see in his mind that he should have educated him about Imprinting and other information about themselves but now it was too late. Brady came to not understanding the true extent of imprinting and broke one big rule of imprints – never ever make a move on another wolf's imprint. "Its not your fault. He's young. The last thing he wanted was being a werewolf. When we find him we can help him understand." I spoke softly. Sam still laid silently on the ground not showing a sign of moving.

"I think I know what else is bothering him." Jacob then spoke. I looked up at him from my spot. "Kat I need to apologize for my behavior against you. It really isn't about you. Just my over protectiveness with my pack. We haven't been a pack long and of course I'm not the greatest Alpha as Sam is but I feel that I have come a long way with protecting my family and in sheer over-protectiveness I feared the worst of you especially hearing the stories and later finding out Seth imprinted on you. The other part was I was jealous that Bella accepted Seth's imprint on you better than she did me with Nessie although yes I know at the time she was just born a new vampire but I was being childish about it. I can see now that Seth and you are meant to be. He wouldn't have imprinted on you if there was anything bad of you. I understand that now and I can see the love and torment he has for you even as a Lycan. I don't want to take that from him and I don't want to drive him from not trusting me. Can you forgive me for being a stupid childish person?"

I stood up and walked to Jacob and gave him a big hug. Once breaking apart Jacob had a smile on his face and then Sam stood up. He grunted which I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jacob asked.

"He called you a sissy for being so dramatic."

"Haha. Funny Sam." Jacob said walking over to the wolf slowly. He raised his hand slowly to touch his nose. "You are the best Alpha there is, better than me. There is no denying that and when we find Brady perhaps he needed a lesson, and a punishment."

"Wow." Bella murmured. All of us turned to look at her. "You and Sam haven't had one moment of wanting to attack one another."

Jacob and Sam turned to one another. Jacob smiled and Sam barked. I guess all it needed to be done was for them to agree to one another to overcome their distaste against each other. Now they just needed to work together to find a missing member of La Push and I would hate to think what would happen to Brady once found.


	28. Note

Dear Readers,

I want to greatly apologize for the tremendous lack of updates to Full Moon that lasted for almost a year. Real life took a big time dive into my writing time and I felt that those needs a met more importantly than updating and keeping the story going. Despite the long term delays I hope that I have the remains of my follows and hope I haven't lost complete interest in the story. I do plan to finish it to the fullest, however the plans of a sequel will not occur at this time, but will remain open for a idea in the future.

I want to thank each and every one of my readers for remaining patient and understanding as I deal with the real life and continue to move forward.

In other news I plan to update as soon as I can. Hopefully within this month.

Thank you,

Samantha


End file.
